Sanctified Shepard
by NilioJ13
Summary: *Sequel to Synthesis Shepard* An ancient Reaper planet bears an unexpected burden for the galaxy's greatest hero, which will change the lives of herself, her wife, Miranda and their child. Rated M for language and strong sexual themes
1. Song of the Century

Song Of The Century

-AN-

_This is set six months after Synthesis Shepard, it is strongly advised that you read that before this, as several events that occurred in it are mentioned or continued into this story._

_The M rating is there for a reason, there is explicit language in the story, as well as sexual content, which was put back in per reader request._

_The chapters are named after Green Day songs, as a dare from a close friend._

_Partial inspiration for this story is Praise Jack by NakedOwlMan. (Though only partially)_

_-This page may be updated as the story progresses!-_


	2. Oh Love

Oh Love.

Georgia Shepard stood stunned in the Normandy's airlock. Her heavily pregnant wife, Miranda, had decided that until she gave birth, they would not have any sexual intercourse, she could not remember the flimsy reason Miranda had given for this sudden decision, but she didn't back down from her idea, finalising it by packing a bag and leaving to stay with her sister for the remaining three months. This left Shepard in a stunned state, standing alone in the airlock, having just kissed her wife goodbye, albeit rather begrudgingly. Her shock was broken by Samantha, who came to find her after she didn't return from bidding Miranda farewell.

"General? Are you alright?" she asked her superior officer, concerned to see her frozen in time, Georgia shook herself out of her disbelief and looked at her communications officer.

"I'm fine, just put off by something Miranda said before she left" Samantha raised her eyebrow, curious about what Miranda had said.

"Oh, and what was that?" she asked, Georgia looked dead into Samantha's eyes.

"She said we would not have any sex until after the birth, that's why she left, to make sure neither of us, but mainly me, was tempted." Samantha blushed slightly, "what is it Samantha?" Georgia asked noting the embarrassment on her comm officer's face,

"Well, I firstly wasn't expecting you to be so blunt, and secondly that Miranda left something with me, instructing me to give it to you tomorrow, she didn't tell me what it was, and I felt it prudent not to pry" she replied.

"May I have it then?" Georgia pressed, slightly desperate to know what surprise her wife had left for her.

"I can't General, I'm sorry but she was very clear that I was to give it to you tomorrow, and only tomorrow, I keep my promises, I'm sorry." Before Georgia could say anything else, or even order her subordinate to hand over the message, Traynor hurried away, Georgia growled loudly with frustration and stormed off the ship, and on to the Citadel, where the Normandy was docked in its own private hangar.

As she began to calm down slightly, she came across a glowing metal statue of herself. Her mind flashed back three months, to the unveiling ceremony, where the new council had dedicated it to her for her victories in the Reaper war and the more recent conflict with the Harbinger-supported pirates. The statue was of herself in full N7 gear, standing atop a circular podium, which along with four curved walls surrounding the circular courtyard, listed the names of the military deceased from every race, were carved. The list included Nyreen Kandros, who had helped her on Omega, and her own mother, whose single handed sacrifice to destroy Harbinger, had ensured victory against the pirates.

As Shepard passed the statue she saw her father placing a wreath of flowers at the statue's feet, she walked over and held her father's shaking hand as he stood looking at the memorial, he looked at her with teary eyes and they hugged.

"It's only been a few months, but the pain is still fresh" he whispered in her ear, fighting back tears.

"I know dad, I feel the same way" they parted from their embrace and he looked curiously around her.

"Where's Miranda, I thought you two had just entered the final three months of her pregnancy, have her out of control hormones created a fall out?" he joked, she chuckled.

"No dad, Miri thinks its best we not have sex during the final three months of her pregnancy, she's staying with her sister for the entirety to ensure it sticks" she said, she felt that her father deserved the honest answer, he was her 'newly returned from being presumed dead' father, and was partially responsible for bringing her back from the dead after the first Normandy had been destroyed by the Collectors.

"Wow, well I'm sure you'll manage my dear" he said beaming, "you're a Shepard after all, we're naturally resilient and can survive what will destroy others" Georgia looked down at her metal left arm, didn't she know it better than anyone, "care to join me, I'm going to the Consort, I've got an appointment with one of her followers, nothing intimate, just a massage, I'm finding I need it in my old age" he continued, holding out an arm to her, she nodded and they walked arm in arm through the busy Citadel streets.

In the past six months, the couple had enjoyed a month long honeymoon on a remote paradise world that had miraculously survived the Reaper invasion, and had come back to the new Citadel's opening ceremony. She had kindly let her father be the one to cut the ribbon at the opening ceremony, with the new Council that now comprised every galactic race, except the Yahg, flanking him and Hackett; the moment had been photographed and hung next to the lift doors in the CIC.

.As they entered the expanded Consort Services facility, the greeter welcomed them with open arms.

"Welcome to Sha'ira's, Commander Shepard your appointment is set up, if you'd like to follow one of the handmaidens to the room please" she gestured to a fellow Asari maiden who took his hand and lead him to an adjacent room, John waved his daughter goodbye as the door slid closed.

"General Shepard, it says here you don't have an appointment today, is something the matter?" The greeter's statement caught her off-guard.

"No thank you I'm fine, but what do you mean today?" the young Asari looked taken aback.

"Oh, it says you have a weekend engagement with Sha'ira herself starting tomorrow, the appointment was made anonymously and they paid through a very generous contribution to the Consorts, I take it was meant to be a surprise. I'm sorry for ruining it General" the maiden blushed profusely and averted her eyes from Shepard to the floor.

"Don't worry, my wife was probably the one who made it, I take it that Sha'ira is spending this weekend with me aboard the Normandy?" the Asari nodded, still not making eye contact, "very well, I'll inform EDI and be off, good day" Georgia said turning and quickly leaving, she vaguely heard the maiden mumble a goodbye, still embarrassed.

Georgia didn't know what was going on, the day was just getting weirder and weirder, first Miranda leaves without much explanation, then Traynor had revealed a secret message left by Miranda that could only be read on the following day, then her father had an appointment with a consort for a 'massage' but she suspected it would have a happy ending, and then to top it off, the Consort herself would be spending a week with her by Miranda's own request, things were not adding up for her at this time. When she got back to the Normandy she quickly found the ship's AI,

"EDI, just to let you know, Sha'ira the Consort will be here tomorrow, she'll be spending the weekend with us, so I thought it best to let you know" she said, EDI looked at her for a moment before replying.

"Understood Shepard, I shall let her board tomorrow when she arrives and let you know, will that be all?" Georgia nodded and quickly left, headed for her quarters, she was incredibly tired, and it had been a long day, the Normandy was deserted except for a skeleton crew of her closest companions, as she had let everyone else have time to themselves, there was no conflict or situation that demanded their attention in this time of peace.


	3. Angel Blue

Angel Blue.

She awoke to see Samantha and Sha'ira standing at the foot of the bed deep in conversation.

"Morning Shepard" the two said in unison when they saw her sitting up in bed.

"Morning Samantha, morning Sha'ira, what's up?" Samantha giggled slightly before handing her an already opened datapad message.

"Firstly it's now the afternoon, secondly Sha'ira is here in accordance with the message Miranda left yesterday, enjoy" the comm specialist said before quickly leaving, Georgia looked over at the clock and groaned, it had ticked over to midday moments ago, she had slept for well over twelve hours, she rubbed her eyes as Sha'ira took a seat on the couch, she picked up the datapad and read Miranda's message:

_Dear my sweet Georgia,_

_By know you have probably recovered from my decision to stay with my sister during the remainder of my pregnancy, so we don't get tempted to have sex, I'll admit it was cruel and unusual considering how every night of our honeymoon was nothing but sex, but I felt it best to have a period of separation, to truly test our marriage and our commitment to each other._

_However, because I know you're quite masculine in your sexual urges, and three months is a very long time for you to go without sex, I have arranged for 'substitutes' to relieve you through the remainder of the three months, the first being a weekend of relaxation with the Consort Sha'ira, paid for by donating a small portion of my father's wealth to the Citadel Consorts, what you two do during the weekend is up to you._

_After Sha'ira, I have arranged with several people a timetable of sorts, the exact nature or order however I, nor any of the people I have spoken to will tell you, it's all part of an elaborate surprise, the final person will be the icing on the cake, I can personally guarantee it, enjoy this time, but don't forget that I love you._

_Yours Lovingly_

_Miranda Shepard._

_xXx._

Georgia looked up from the note to Sha'ira, who looked at her rather expectantly.

"What have you been told?" Georgia asked the consort, desperate for more information, she knew Miranda could be a tease but this was ridiculous, she was completely blind to her wife's grand plan, but admired the work she had put in, clearly during the last two weeks. Sha'ira smiled at the General.

"I have been instructed that for the entirety of this weekend, I am completely under your command General, your wife was very specific on that point." Georgia smiled and crawled out of bed, revealing to the consort that she was only dressed in a bra and boxers, which had a rather obvious tent in them.

"What about your consort clientele, how many people are missing out on your company for this weekend?" Georgia asked, slightly concerned for her paying customers, Sha'ira stood up, her eyes now level with Georgia's, and again smiled warmly.

"Don't worry, it's all been taken care of, for the whole weekend I am yours and yours alone, unless you say otherwise of course, with a surprise at the end, which I think you will like." A hint of mischief entered her voice before the final statement.

"Well then, how about we start with a massage" Georgia said, slightly unsure, her boxers were saying otherwise, barely able to restrain her throbbing member, but she fought her primal subconscious desire to rip the Consort's dress off and plough her into the floor, the consort simply smiled.

"Of course General, if you'd like to lie down on the bed I'll get started right away" the consort replied, withdrawing a few small bottles from a bag she had at her feet, Georgia blushed slightly.

"Call me Georgia, and I was thinking I'd like to give you a massage please," the consort paused for a moment before smiling warmly again and saying.

"No problem Georgia, that would be quite nice, thank you, in all my years as consort, I have never had a massage from a client." Sha'ira slipped effortlessly out of her shoes, and in a gentle, fluid motion unzipped the back of her dress, with a shake of her shoulders the dress glided down her body and pooled around her feet, leaving her only in a thin pair of matching pink lingerie knickers, which quickly joined the dress on the floor, Georgia was in awe of her beautiful form, the perfect curves, supple blue skin and delicate features meant that in Georgia's view, she was probably the one of the most beautiful beings in the galaxy, but not in the same league as her Miranda.

The almost angelic consort continued to move elegantly as she walked across the short distance between the couch and the bed, smoothing out the sheets before hurrying to the bathroom and returning with a pile of towels, lying them out delicately on top of the bed sheets, before lying across the middle of the bed on her front, Georgia shook herself from the daze, remembering Miranda, and quickly removed her bra, leaving in her boxers.

"EDI could we have some soothing music please, something classical, and I don't mind which race, please" Georgia asked the AI, who responded by playing a soft piano tune she recognised from her childhood, her mother's favourite tune.

She fought away the sadness and placed the consort's bottles between the pillows as she straddled the consort's upper legs, making sure that they were both comfortable with the position, she tipped a small amount of the scented oil into her hands and began massaging Sha'ira's scalp crests, her fingers working in small circles and gently stroking the length of the curved crests, Sha'ira moaning softly with the pleasurable feeling.

Slowly she moved her fingers down the back of Sha'ira's head to the folds at the base of the crests, her fingers working the oil into the crevices between the folds, making the consort moan slightly louder.

"Goddess, where did a soldier learn such skill in being a masseuse Georgia" she moaned as Georgia's fingers moved further down her body to between her shoulder blades and outwards to the shoulders and upper arms.

"From my mother, she learnt it from her mother, and so and so forth for generations, we may be tough warriors, but we do know how to be delicate as well" Georgia said, her slightly calloused fingers working a knot of tension from the consort's upper back.

"I'm sorry to bring up your mother again Shepard, I can tell the pain is still too close for you" Sha'ira said, turning her head to one side and looking at the General's face, Georgia smiled.

"I know, don't worry, it's nice to remember the good things about the dearly departed, reminds me of happier times." Georgia now moved from the arms to Sha'ira's lower back and hips.

"I understand General, I have been around a long time, and have lost many people I loved, remembering them as they were is often the better thing to do than remembering them as they are, I sympathise entirely" the consort breathed as Georgia's fingers gently rubbed the oil into her hips.

"Tell me more about your past Sha'ira, you probably know more about me than I do about you, do you have a; bondmate, children, family?" Georgia asked, moving off the Asari's body so she could work on her rather muscular legs, Sha'ira chuckled softly.

"What is there to tell really, I have lived for over nine hundred years, I have had hundreds of lovers, but only two that I called my bondmates and only recently have I bore a child." Georgia quickly finished massaging the back of her body and Sha'ira rolled on to her back after the oil had quickly soaked into her skin, Georgia now worked up the body.

"Two bondmates, what happened to them?" Georgia asked gently.

"The first I met when I was young, she was a matriarch and passed away naturally, the second I met shortly after I met you, he was killed during the Reaper war, on Palaven" Sha'ira replied in her soft, melodic tone, Georgia could see the tears forming in her eyes, as her hands moved around her nether lips, and up to her stomach.

"I'm sorry if this conversation upsets you Sha'ira" Georgia said, quickly, the consort smiled.

"Don't worry Georgia, I have moved on from their deaths."

Georgia smiled warmly, her fingers gently pouring a small pool of oil on the consort's belly button.

"What about your child, was it with your second bondmate?" Georgia asked as her fingers worked the oil across her supple blue stomach.

"No, I'm slightly embarrassed to admit that it was more recently, about a month or two after the Battle of Earth, a certain Asari came to see me personally, one thing lead to another and I found myself pregnant a fortnight later, I gave birth the day you returned from death again, she's the apple of her mother's eye, as your old saying goes, and is currently being looked after by a fellow consort before you ask." Sha'ira smiled widely; Georgia saw a glint in her eye.

"Who is the father?" Georgia asked as her fingers expertly massaged in small circles across Sha'ira's breasts, and around her areolae, Sha'ira blushed.

"That's what I'm embarrassed about, its Aria T'loak, the pirate queen of Omega, who I've heard is now a member of your crew" Georgia fought to stop herself bursting with laughter, managing a small chuckle before it was cut short.

"Oh my, does she know you two have a child?" Georgia asked, her fingers now massaging Sha'ira's face.

"No, I was hoping to talk to her this weekend if it's possible, why is something wrong?" Sha'ira asked after Georgia had finished massaging her face.

"Aria is currently in a relationship with Benezia's daughter Liara, they seem to have a very unique relationship and quite in love, though I doubt either would admit it" Georgia said nervously, Sha'ira pondered for a moment as she stood up, her body glistening slightly in the dim light, before she smiled warmly.

"I am happy for her, I will tell her, but I will not pry myself into her life, now let me massage you General" she said, gesturing to the bed.

Georgia obliged and lay on her front. Sha'ira straddled the General and began at her knees, as her feet and lower legs were metal.

"What is your daughter called, if I might ask?" Georgia said slowly, enjoying the sensation of Sha'ira's delicate hands against her rather tough, scarred skin.

"She's called Shai'ria, a balance of my and Aria's names" Sha'ira replied happily thinking of her little girl, Georgia had a question burning in her mind, but didn't want to ask it, when the consort gently slid her boxers off, she popped the question.

"Sha'ira I have to ask, I know a little about 'pureblood' Asari children, is your daughter an Ardat-Yakshi?" There was a momentary pause before she got the reply she had hoped to hear.

"No, she is not, but thank you for asking, it's touching to hear your concern." Sha'ira said softly massaging the General's firm buttocks.

The two were held in silence, with only Georgia's soft moans and the delicate music making any noise, when Sha'ira asked her to roll on to her back, she obeyed and her previously restrained member leapt to attention, fully erect and standing straight up in the air, the consort blushed slightly.

"It seems you are enjoying this General, and I think it's bigger than the last time we were alone, before you took down Saren" Georgia also blushed.

"That was my own doing, when I was brought back after the old Citadel was destroyed, I requested an enlargement during my revival, I couldn't resist the opportunity." Sha'ira smiled warmly.

"Of course Georgia, though as I remember it was formidable enough before, but never mind, if it makes you and Miranda happy then that's all that matters" she spoke softly as she massaged the General's face and neck. Sha'ira moved rather quickly down Georgia's neck, taking some time on her firm breasts before quickly massaging her heavily scarred stomach, her finger's gently touches against the surgical scars sent small shivers through her body.

Just as Shepard had done, Sha'ira skirted around Georgia's genitals and finished off by massaging her upper legs and right arm, when she had finished she teasingly dragged her fingers gently across the skin and gently touched Georgia's throbbing member.

"Shall I give you what your people affectionately call 'a happy ending' Georgia?" her oily fingers gently wrapped around its thick base, making Georgia moan loudly, it felt so good, "I'll take that as a 'yes'" Sha'ira said, slowly sliding her fingers up and down the length of her member.

Georgia was almost completely enveloped by the incredible feeling, the consort was so skilful and knew just how to pleasure her in the best ways, she completely embraced the feeling when Sha'ira wrapped her delicate lips around the head and began to bob up and down, with her tongue dancing around the tip, the sensations were incredible, she soon felt another presence in her mind and saw Sha'ira's eyes go black, they had melded beings, the pleasure was almost unbearable, she fought desperately the feeling of a building climax, wanting to stay in the sensation, but the need became to fierce, she bucked her hips as she climaxed in the consort's mouth without much warning, Sha'ira felt the thick ropes of semen surge into her mouth and continued bobbing on her member, swallowing it as it entered her mouth.

When Georgia was spent, Sha'ira's lips parted from her now flaccid member and looked up into Shepard's eyes, the meld ended softly, Sha'ira slid up the General's body and the two embraced in a delicate hug.

"That was incredible" Georgia breathed, still recovering from the overwhelming pleasure, the consort smiled.

"With age comes experience" she whispered in the General's ear. The two lay in the delicate embrace for a long period of time, when Georgia looked at the clock next to the bed she smiled, it read 17:13, Sha'ira had been hers for over five hours and already she was in heaven, she thanked Miranda in her mind, and knew she would make sure to pleasure her in such a way that it would feel like three months of pleasure in one night would make up for their separation.

She gently nudged the consort and the two got up off the bed, they quickly dressed, Georgia insisting that Sha'ira wear one of her uniforms, which she accepted before they went down to have dinner with the small crew, many of them asked for the Consort's autograph, or stared in disbelief at her presence on the Normandy, with their General, that evening the pair simply talked more about their pasts before simply drifting off to sleep next to each other, saving themselves for the next day's inevitable activities.


	4. Extraordinary Girl

Extraordinary Girl.

The next day began fairly simple, they woke together and shared a brief kiss before having breakfast together with the crew, where Sha'ira bumped into Aria.

"Sha'ira, finally left your precious room on the Citadel?" Aria mocked as the two faced each other, Liara scurried away, but Georgia held her ground.

"I'm spending the weekend with the general, a gift from her wife" Sha'ira said calmly.

"I thought your sessions were only available on the Citadel, if I had known you made home visits, I would have requested you come see me on Omega." Aria laughed, the consort wasn't hurt by her words.

"For the galaxy's saviour I made an exception, and I hoped I would see you here." Sha'ira smiled slightly, catching Aria off-guard.

"What? Why?" she blurted.

"Remember when you came to see me after the war ended?" Sha'ira began, Aria remained quiet and listened. "We shared the night together, despite our best intentions."

"What of it?" Aria barked, trying to hurry the consort along.

"We have a child!" Sha'ira said quickly, Aria's face paled.

"What?" Aria exclaimed, "Where is she?"

"With the consorts, being well looked after, she looks like me but she has your eyes." Sha'ira said as joyful tears formed in her eyes, Georgia saw a flicker of joy on the pirate queen's face before it resumed its usual uninterested demeanour.

"What do you want? Money? The father to live with the mother and provide a family for her?" aria asked, the consort looked mortified.

"I just thought I'd let you know you have a daughter, the general told me you're in a relationship, I will not tear you apart from her, I just wanted you to know." Sha'ira said imploringly before she walked away to have breakfast, Aria and Georgia followed but the room was frozen in an uncomfortable silence until they all departed.

"That could have gone better" Sha'ira said as the lift doors closed after breakfast.

"Aria has a reputation to protect, and in public and in front of the crew, she'll seek to protect it, but I could see in her eyes that she cares for your daughter." Georgia said hugging the consort.

"Thank you for those kind words, I know she must care deep down, but you're right, she'll only show it in private." Sha'ira said cheering up as the doors opened to Shepard's cabin.

Sha'ira walked calmly over to her small bag and reached inside as Georgia moved behind her and peeled her out of one of Georgia's uniforms, the consort withdrew something and turned as Shepard took of the final piece of the uniform.

"My aren't you eager" Sha'ira giggled as she handed the general a small glowing blue pill.

"What is this?" Georgia asked inspecting the small pill.

"The Krogan answer to your Viagra, but its modified to human physiology, you'll be erect for several hours" the consort said mischievously as Georgia's eyes widened, before she quickly swallowed the pill.

"Does it still take half an hour to kick in?" Georgia asked after she had swallowed it, her answer came moments later when her member stiffened and the restraining boxers causing her pain in the member's muscle, Georgia ripped her boxers and trousers down her legs, freeing her penis.

"Mere moments" Sha'ira said proudly as she saw a trickle of precum leak from the tip and she subconsciously made a move toward it, but Georgia held her back.

"Ladies first!" Georgia said pushing Sha'ira on to the bed and crawled on top of her, engaging her in a passionate kiss, with their crotches pressing together, Georgia's member rubbing against the consort's slit.

"Goddess you're a tease!" Sha'ira breathed as Georgia nipped down her neck and latching her lips around the consort's left breast, gently sucking on the stiffening nipple. "Wait, Georgia I'm still…" her statement was finished when Georgia tasted a creamy liquid squirt into her mouth; she parted from the nipple and said.

"Breast-feeding?" Sha'ira nodded slightly timidly, but Georgia shrugged and continued to suckle from the consort's milk-filled left breast. The almost primal ferocity of her ministration made Sha'ira moan with the pleasure.

"Leave some for my daughter my dear."

Georgia stopped and smiled at Sha'ira as she moved down her body positioning herself between the consort's legs, her head inches from her sapphire azure, before her tongue darted between the blue nether lips.

"Goddess!" Sha'ira yelled minutes later as she reached an explosive climax, her juices flowing out and Georgia lapped them up before engaging her in another passionate kiss, Sha'ira could taste her sweet juices in Georgia's mouth as their tongues rolled around. "My turn!" the consort purred as she rolled them over and slid down to Georgia's member.

"Will have multiple orgasms or one massive one when the pill wears off?" Georgia asked as Sha'ira's fingers wrapped around the base.

"From what I've heard, you'll feel each build up, but you won't release until it wears off, where your accumulated load will be released." Sha'ira explained as Georgia raised an eyebrow, "Remember it was initially designed for Krogan during the Genophage." Without another word Sha'ira slid the entire length into her mouth and gently began bobbing up and down.

Georgia's hands stroked the consort's crests as the pleasure washed over her in tidal waves. As promised Georgia felt the pressure building in her penis, but when the pressure exploded, her member pulsed but no semen was released.

"Did you enjoy that general?" Sha'ira said as her lips parted from her member, but her hand continued stroking the length. Georgia's reply was a breathless 'yes' as her chest rose and fell with her heavy breathing.

When she regained her steady breathing she stood on her knees and rested her back against the headboard and Sha'ira positioned herself on her hands and knees in front of her, her ass rubbing teasingly against Georgia's still erect member.

"You ready?" Georgia said, teasing the consort's clit with the head of her penis, Sha'ira moaned her approval, the sensation making her weak in the arms as Georgia slid inside her, sheathing herself with ease. "Perfect fit" she joked as she gently began thrusting into Sha'ira's azure.

As Georgia felt herself and the consort reaching climax together for the umpteenth time, the com suddenly beeped furiously in the silence, she felt the climax crest and then spoke.

"EDI, care to answer it please," she said as she sat down against the headboard, her still erect member was attended to by Sha'ira who lay between her legs, her head bobbing up and down as Traynor's voice came from the computer.

"Sorry to interrupt, but someone overrode your 'do not disturb' order, and is demanding to be connected to you." Traynor said her nervousness apparent even on the intercom.

"Who?" Georgia said, fighting back a groan as the consort's skills sent her into unparalleled ecstasy, there was a brief pause before the case containing her model ships darkened and she pulled the cover over Sha'ira, as Miranda's head appeared on the large screen.

"I did my dear Shepard" Miranda said smiling, Georgia smiled but felt the consort freeze her motions, but she gave the consort a reassuring pat on the scalp and she continued.

"Hey Miri" Georgia said smiling, unsure exactly what her wife could see, she knew that Miranda had arranged this intimate moment, but she was embarrassed to being watched.

"Enjoying the consort's company?" Miranda giggled, spotting the bobbing bed sheet over her wife's crotch. "Don't be shy, I don't mind, I arranged it after all" Georgia sighed and pulled the sheet away, Miranda raised an eyebrow, "she seems to know what she's doing."

"Why did you call?" Georgia said, taking Miranda's gaze from the consort and back to her. "Want to call off this period of separation so soon?" she joked and they both giggled, Sha'ira's moaned giggle sent her over the edge again, the Krogan Viagra still held strong and she knew the consort would be in for a surprise when it wore off.

"Tempting as it is, no" Miranda said warmly, the camera zoomed off her face to show her in an elegant white and black dress, that extenuated her bump beautifully, Georgia felt her jaw drop at the beautiful sight on the screen. "It's a matter of business I'm afraid." This statement made Sha'ira relinquish from Georgia's cock and try to slip out of sight.

"Please stay Sha'ira; you're not unwelcome from this conversation." Miranda said softly, the consort nodded and crawled back on to the bed and Georgia slid her member back between her nether folds, and gently held her hips and thrusted into her at a slow, tranquil pace.

"What is so important my dear?" Georgia said as the consort stifled her moans of pleasure in the bed sheets.

"A document was handed to me, which I thought you'd be interested in." Miranda said, as Orianna walked into the shot, and handed the aforementioned document to her, before sitting beside her sister, Orianna blushed when she saw the consort and her sister-in-law intimately connected.

"Ignore us Ori, your sister is responsible for this arrangement, Miri please continue." Georgia said as the consort's arms waivered and collapsed, the pleasure weakening their strength. Orianna however did not stick around; she quickly scurried out of shot.

"The document is a report from an exploration team's venture beyond the galaxy's edge. They found something that they thought we'd be interested in." Miranda said opening the document on her datapad. "They found a planet, made from the same material that Reapers are made from."

"What's so special about that?" This sounds more like a geologist or scientist's area of interest." Georgia said as the consort collapsed completely into the bed, she shifted her position so she was over the prone consort.

"The Council sent geologists and scientists to the planet, they found it to be alive, and unaffected by the synthesis, so they didn't make contact after they landed." Miranda said slowly.

"Still not seeing where we come in." Georgia blurted without really thinking, Miranda looked slightly frustrated.

"Look I'm sorry I interrupted your rutting, but this is important!" Miranda yelled, Orianna rushed back into frame, she moved behind Miranda and gave her a shoulder massage, as her sister calmed herself down. "Sorry, hormones are still all over the place. The interesting thing is that the Reapers didn't know this planet existed." Georgia froze mid-thrust.

"How's that possible?" Georgia said bewildered.

"That's why it came to me, I think its Leviathan in origins, and no one has better experience with them than you my dear." Miranda smiled.

Georgia smiled, "I'll speak with the Council tomorrow, anything else?"

"About that…The Alliance wants to decommission the Normandy from military service." Miranda hesitated as she spoke, seeing her wife's face change, she quickly spoke up, "they say it'll still be space-worthy, it just won't have weaponry or a military crew, in fact they want it to just be the 'Cult of Shepard' that remains aboard."

"I'll submit her to that AFTER the Reaper planet." Georgia said, Miranda nodded and cut the call with a blown kiss to her wife.

"Please, make love to me more General" Sha'ira said panting from another climax.

"How much longer till I come?" Georgia asked withdrawing from her azure.

"Do you feel a heat in your member?" Sha'ira asked, rolling on to her back, Georgia nodded, "then you're almost there."

"Then could we try something different" the consort raised an eyebrow, but her unspoken question was asked by Georgia's penis pressing against her rosebud.

"Only if you're gentle Georgia, I may be nearly a thousand, but I have never done that." Sha'ira said a note of fear in her voice.

"Of course I will." Georgia whispered as she engaged the consort in a delicate kiss, using it to relax her as she slowly pressed herself against her tight rosebud. After minutes of delicate pressure, their hips met, and the consort embraced eternity, bizarrely for the first time that day. Georgia held her position until she saw the pain on the consort's face subside; before she gently slid out until it was just her head, then back in, and repeated it until she found a tempo that pleased both of them.

"Goddess it feels so good, you feel so good inside me" Sha'ira breathed as they shared the pleasure, Georgia had to admit that she felt good inside the Asari's tightness, the heat was unbelievable and the pressure was unlike anything else. When she felt herself reaching her final peak, she withdrew from the consort's rear and slid back between her nether lips before she climaxed. She shot numerous climaxes-worth of semen into the consort's womb, holding herself until she felt herself go limp before withdrawing.

"That was incredible!" Georgia said, the soldier part of her made her get out of the bed and rush over to her desk, "where did you get that pill?" she looked up and saw the consort lying motionless in her bed, Georgia rushed back and saw that she was fast asleep. "Hmm, I'll ask later" she muttered and then walked back to her desk and made a note before taking a shower, joined minutes later by Sha'ira.

"I left my contact's information on your desk, and I have something to ask you," Sha'ira said as they washed each other, Georgia could see her handiwork dripping from the consort's nether lips.

"What is it, after that I'll do anything." Georgia smiled at the consort who reciprocated the action.

"I naturally heard what your wife said about the Normandy, and I was wondering if, when it's taken off military service, I could join the crew." Sha'ira said slowly, her green eyes locked on to the general's, as Georgia raised her eyebrows with surprise.

"What about your consorts?" Georgia asked immediately.

"I have long said I wanted to retire from my line of work, and have made such precautions in place for such a time, and I put it into place yesterday, it'll be official tomorrow if you agree." Sha'ira said, her eyes moving around the small room, a clear sign of nervousness.

"I honestly have to think about it Sha'ira, it's a big thing to think about, as it doesn't just affect us, it affects your business and the crew, but I'd say it's likely to be a warm welcome to the Normandy." Georgia said, the two hugged before resuming washing each other.


	5. Welcome to Paradise

Welcome to Paradise.

The rest of that evening was relatively peaceful, as both the Consort and the General were too worn out to do anything more sexual, instead they read over the document that Miranda has sent to Georgia and the information and rumours it contained, utterly enthralled by the possibilities this planet held. After having a meal with the crew, where Georgia informed them of the upcoming venture to the Reaper planet, they went to bed together.

When she woke, she found herself alone in the bed; Sha'ira was sitting on the couch, making sure she had everything.

"Going so soon?" Georgia said smiling sleepily, the consort smiled back.

"Our time together is at an end unfortunately, and I have a daughter that needs her mother, but I hope we will see each other again soon." Sha'ira said closing her bag; Georgia got out of bed and hugged the consort.

"Give Shai'ria our love and we wish you well no matter what happens," Georgia said before they gently pressed lips together for a fleeting moment. Sha'ira wasn't gone a few minutes before Joker came bursting in, followed by EDI.

"General, is it true that we're going to a planet that's older than the Reapers?" Joker said buzzing, he was clearly full of excitement at the idea.

"It certainly seems that way, why?" Georgia said suspect to his intentions.

"It's just well, think about it. A planet that was made by the same creatures that made the Reapers, yet wasn't destroyed or known by them, who knows what could be waiting there or be there." Joker said, EDI gave the excited pilot a stern look and he seemed to calm down, "just saying is all, the possibilities are endless."

"It is highly unlikely to have endless possibilities Jeff" EDI said like a stern mother, Joker lowered his head, Georgia smiled at EDI before speaking.

"We'll see when we get there, prepare the Normandy for take-off, I'm going to speak to the Council now, EDI prep the QEC." The AI nodded and followed Joker out of the general's cabin. Georgia quickly finished getting dressed and went calmly to the QEC, when the doors opened she found the holographic council members waiting for her.

"Right on time General," the Quarian councillor said warmly greeting the general.

"Let's get this over with quickly, shall we?" the Batarian said rather gruffly, the others nodded.

"Now general," the Turian said slowly, "this planet that we're requesting you to visit, is unlike anything you've ever faced." Georgia raised an eyebrow and the Drell spoke up in response.

"What we mean is that it's larger, and potentially more powerful than anything you've faced, and it's a complete unknown." She said quickly.

"How so?" Georgia asked.

"The planet, designated R349312, is approximately four times the size of Earth, and functions seem to mirror Reaper programming." The Geth stated.

"That and we do not know what our ancestors put there," Leviathan added, "we knew of it, but not where it was, or why it was built."

"I've faced impossible odds and overcome them in the past, I realise this is different, but I will strive to meet it with the same determination and fortitude as always" Georgia said proudly.

"Foolish human is overconfident" the Vorcha snarled at the general.

"We understand general, which is why the Normandy's decommissioning will wait until after this planet is dealt with." Councillor Osba statement caught all the other councillors off-guard, as they began to talk about the Normandy's status, Georgia left the conversation.

"Joker!" Georgia said, hearing a familiar voice reply moments later.

"Yes General?" Joker replied.

"Let's go, set course for R349312."

"Aye aye general, we're on our way, ETA twelve hours." Georgia felt the Normandy shift as the engines came to life and it was released from its docking clamps, she smiled and walked to the CIC, the galaxy map zoomed in on its edge, an illuminated dot appearing just outside known space.

"Wow it's really out of the way" she said aloud.

"It's the furthest planet from the core," Traynor stated, her voice surprised the general who wheeled round to face her. "Sorry, it's also potentially the oldest existing and youngest discovered planet ever recorded. But also the most dangerous from the reports."

"It wouldn't be a Normandy mission, if there wasn't an overwhelming danger to it." Georgia smiled at the comm specialist, who returned to her work. For some unknown reason, Georgia took the lift down a floor, and paid a visit to Samara, as the Normandy entered its approach path to the New Citadel Mass Relay.

"Shepard" was her greeting as she entered the Justicar's, now private, observation room.

"You heard where we are headed?" Georgia said sitting next to the Asari as she finished her ritualistic meditation.

"An impossible planet, of great mystery and danger, but also of discovery. A great honour for us to be sent." Samara said as their eyes met.

"Discovery?" Georgia asked.

"As I understand it, not even the race that made it, know of its purpose, or what it holds." Samara said slowly, Georgia nodded, "is that all you came for General?"

"No, I was wondering if we could meditate together." Samara raised an eyebrow at the general's statement. "There's a lot on my mind, I feel it could help." Georgia said sheepishly, Samara nodded and returned to her meditation, Georgia joined her moments later. Only when they reached the planet, did they break their quiet meditation.

Even from their first view of the mysterious planet, surrounded by the cold, unforgiving Dark Space, Georgia could see that the planet was definitely Reaper-esque, as it gave off the same aura and it had faint white lights coursing across it, like blood through veins.

"Goddess this is a new evil" Samara said standing up and walking toward the window, Georgia followed and stood beside her. "How can such a place have gone unnoticed for so long, when it screams for attention." At that moment Javik burst into the room.

"General, I demand that I accompany you on this mission, if we have to destroy it I would like to do it personally, as a revenge for my people." He barked.

"Did your people discover this place?" Samara asked the Prothean who shook his head.

"I do not know, I do not sense anything of my people about this place, only the Reapers permeate it."

"We're all going" Georgia stated, catching the others by surprise, "it's too much of a risk to send a few people, we either go all in or not at all." Javik nodded his understanding and walked off.

"I shall inform the others" Samara said serenely as the Normandy entered the planet's atmosphere, shaking violently with the atmospheric forces impacting against the ship. Samara left the observation room together, but parted ways at the lift, where Georgia returned to her cabin to put on her armour, and Samara went to rally the crew.

They all gathered in the cargo hold as the Normandy slowed its descent, two Kodiak shuttles were on standby if the Normandy could not land.

"Alright people!" Georgia yelled, gathering everyone's attention, "As you know this planet is essentially a giant Reaper, with unknown potential power, and secrets." There was a faint murmur of agreement. "We are here to discover all we can about it, and the research team that vanished here, but we must be ever vigilant, as there is no doubt that something here that was left by the Leviathans long ago and forgotten, and we do not yet know if it is good or evil."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before the Normandy's engines died.

"EDI, your scans pick up anything?" Tali asked the AI, who paused before answering.

"Negative. It as if the planet is actively blocking my scans" EDI said slowly, looking around confused, "I have got detailed layouts for the surface, but I cannot scan below that."

"That's not good" Garrus muttered loudly.

"Okay, where's the most accessible entrance into the planet?" Georgia asked.

"The northernmost point is the only means of getting into the core, all other entrances are sealed." EDI replied, "It is logical that the survey team landed there as well."

"Other entrances?" Jack said after a moment of hesitation as the engines powered down, and the ship seemed to land.

"We can talk about that later, let's move now!" Grunt roared as the cargo bay door opened on to the metallic surface of the planet, the others followed, but everyone stopped when they saw the landscape around them. They had landed in the research team's camp, and there was no sign of life, the crates of supplies were unopened, and it was clear the team had not been on the planet long before they vanished.

"Not exactly a vacation spot" Ashley joked.

"Seal up the Normandy!" Georgia yelled and the cargo bay began to close, "EDI, lead the way to the entrance, everyone stay close, eyes and ears peeled for anything, let's move!"


	6. The Forgotten

The Forgotten.

They reached a small valley between two colossal pulsing veins; at the end of the valley was a small, sealed door.

"This is the door, though my scans showed it as open." EDI said, her hand touching the metal, "it is as if something has closed it recently."

"Kasumi, Liara, can either of you open this door?" Shepard ordered, the two women stepped forward and began working on the door, as the others moved to guard them.

"Shepard!" Tali said, she moved closer to the general, "I have a bad feeling about this, the camp was abandoned, the door closed before we arrived. It's as if this thing doesn't want to be discovered." Georgia looked into Tali's visor-obscured eyes and saw her genuine fear at their situation.

"Have courage little one" Javik said trying to instil confidence in her, "we're on the verge of potentially the greatest discovery of your cycle, nothing will stop us." At that moment there was a growl from below and the door slid open slowly, revealing an impenetrable darkness within.

"Lights on, keep close, watch your backs and don't touch anything" Georgia ordered and the others obeyed, they moved into the darkness, their torches shining ahead as they moved in a tight-knit group, watching every angle as the path moved downhill.

"What is that smell?" Jacob asked as it seemed to fall upon them from nowhere.

"It is death; it is thick in the air and in this place. There is great power and death here" Javik said in a low voice. They soon reached a vast empty room, which seemed to occupy most of the planet's core. They also found the source of the smell; the floor was covered in bodies of numerous aliens, dating back centuries.

"Goddess forgive them" Liara and Samara said in unison, Aria chuckled. They found more recent bodies, including those belonging to the research team nearer the centre.

"No!" Javik yelled, he ran over to one corner and knelt over a group of bodies; Georgia stood behind him, and saw the sadly familiar sight of dead Protheans. "What killed them?"

"I don't know, though it seems several cycles found this place, and were killed by something here." Jacob said looking around at the hundreds of bodies. Liara was inspecting each species in turn, seeming to be quite cheery in the otherwise sombre sight.

"Something up?" Aria asked Liara as she stood up from the body of a tentacle alien, Liara smiled.

"I could spend days writing a history of the galaxy's cycles, using the dead here, and maybe establish a chronology of them, leading up to the Protheans and then our cycle." Liara explained, looking around.

"Maybe later Liara" Aria said walking over to the broker and holding her hands in her own, "but now we need to focus, primarily on what killed them."

"The offering has been made, who deems themself worthy?" a booming voice echoed from the walls, a large red eye opened on the southern side of the darkness, and seemed to watch them all at once.

"A Reaper!" Javik said, pointing his gun at the eye, but Georgia stepped in front of his shot.

"Explain yourself!" Georgia yelled at the eye. It blinked, and a large, red hologram of a keeper appeared before them.

"That's unexpected." Ashley said at the bizarre sight.

"I am the keeper of this place, and the power it holds." The hologram boomed with the voice of a Reaper.

"Huh, so that's where the name comes from" Garrus muttered, to which a few of them chuckled.

"You have made the necessary sacrifice to claim the power I guard, but are you worthy?"

"What sacrifice?" Georgia said walking over to the dead researchers, "you mean these people?" she asked the hologram whilst pointing at the dead, the hologram, shook its head.

"The sacrifice required is ten, no less is accepted." It said watching her carefully, as Javik quickly counted the dead.

"General, the 'offering' it is talking about is your people AND mine." Javik said realising the truth.

"Correct, you took your time completing the offering, but no matter." It said nonchalantly.

"How many people have claimed this power?" Aria asked stepping forward, but Georgia held her back, there was a split second pause before it replied.

"There have been fifty who claimed the power, many more tried and failed." Georgia was about to speak but it quickly added, "but none of them were worthy enough to handle it." This silenced her.

"What exactly is this power?" Samara asked, as Georgia struggled to think of something to say.

"Unknown." The hologram replied.

"General, my scans indicate that this is only an AI, but it controls the entire planet." EDI said quickly, this gave Georgia a burning question.

"What do you know of your creators?" she asked, the AI hologram paused before answering.

"My creators, the ones you call 'Leviathans' are the masters of the galaxy, all bow before them, and they built this place to hold a great relic of power." It replied, seeming to be quite happy to talk about its creators. "Did they send you here to retrieve it?"

"Your creators have not been in power for eons, they were almost wiped out" Liara said, the hologram seemed to shake with rage.

"You lie!" it bellowed.

"It's true, they created a program to preserve order and it turned on them, creating the Reapers, who wiped out every advanced civilisation in cycles spanning fifty thousand years, until we stopped them." Georgia said stepping forward.

"I have no knowledge of this creation or the 'Reapers' you speak of." It said coldly.

"This thing must be even older than the Reapers, created long before Harbinger was born." Jacob said inspecting the semi-darkness that surrounded the outer edges of the platform they were on.

There was another pause, before the AI spoke, "scans complete, only one of you is worthy!" it said, surprising everyone.

"What do you mean scans complete, why were you scanning us?" Jack barked at the AI, fury boiling in her tone.

"It is my programming to find one worthy of wielding the power," it explained, suddenly the darkness faded into light, revealing a vast, hollow core of the planet, the bodies covering only half of the platform, the rest had been shrouded in darkness. The light came from the numerous veins that covered the walls, around the outer edge was covered in veins, with only the entrance they had used, and a vast door, appropriately Leviathan sized above it.

"The planet is hollow?" Tali exclaimed looking around.

"Negative, my outer walls are two of your Earth-miles thick, and you are looking at the core of my processing power, together I account for half of this installation, the artifice is another quarter, as is the sacrificial chamber." The AI said proudly.

"Great, so it's the largest AI Keeper protecting an unknown power." Jack said, seeming rather disappointed. "Not much of a discovery."

"That depends" Javik replied, "who is worthy of the power you guard?" he asked the AI curiously.

"I have waited eons for one who is worthy to wield the power as my creators desired, many have seemed worthy, but burned when they tried to wield it" Georgia noted the thin layer of ash around the edge of the platform. "Finally one is worthy of the power, and won't be destroyed by it."

"Who?" they all yelled at once, their voices echoing in the hollow core. The AI pointed and they all followed its direction.

"It's always Saint bloody Shepard!" Jack bellowed, pacing around the general who held her head in her hands.

"Calm down Jack" Kasumi said, trying to calm the formerly 'psychotic biotic' down, but Jack shrugged it off.

"No I will not calm down" she spat at the thief. "The entire Reaper war depended on what lay in her head, and HER leadership ability, with all of us falling in behind like sheep to the great 'Commander Shepard'." Jack paused and laughed, "How quaint that your name is SHEPARD, as that's what you are apparently, I…" before she could continue, Grunt knocked her out.

"Whiny human" he scoffed at the prone woman.

"Let's get back to the matter in hand, Shepard what are you going to do?" Samara said, putting a hand on her general's shoulder for support.

"Why me?" Georgia muttered to herself, but the AI gave a reply.

"My scans indicate that you are different" It boomed, "you have died twice but you still live, you have knowledge of things others don't..." Georgia was stunned.

"Firstly I technically only died once, secondly the knowledge was only useful on one occasion and what else could possibly define me as different?" Georgia burst out with her confusion, the AI blinked before replying.

"You are still different and still capable of wielding great power" It pressured her.

"Yes, but not the power that the Leviathans left behind and forgot about!" Samara yelled back, coming to Georgia's defence.

"I will not let you deny your responsibility!" The AI yelled the eye blinked and the leviathan-sized door began to open, revealing the dark space outside.

"What are you doing?" Garrus yelled at the eye as the Keeper hologram vanished.

"Ensuring you accept the responsibility." The voice boomed, and the floor opened underneath Georgia and she fell into a small room under the main platform.

"EDI, bring the Normandy here now!" Jacob ordered as the door finished opening. "We're out of here!" he yelled as the Normandy flew in and landed, opening the cargo bay door for them.

"You must accept your responsibility!" the AI boomed over the roar of the Normandy engines as the crew scurried aboard, Grunt picked up the unconscious Jack and lazily carried her on-board.

"Shepard!" the crew yelled as their general still hadn't resurfaced.

As the general hit the floor of the lower room, she screamed in pain as she felt the metal heat up and something latch on to her mechanical arm.

"It is done!" The AI said, seeming rather proud. Georgia saw an arm reach down from the hatch above and she reached up and held on to it, moments later she felt a biotic tug between her legs and was lifted up by Samara and Garrus stepped in to help her stand up straight. "System shutting down."

Georgia scrambled on to the ship followed by Garrus and Samara, then the Normandy began to take off out of the door, as the planet began to switch itself off.

"Get us out of here!" Ashley yelled as they dived on to the Normandy, as the ship turned to leave the core of the planet. The atmosphere vanished moments later and the Normandy closed the cargo bay door, Georgia lay on the floor and felt the pressure change as the ship left the now dead planet.

Samara ran over to Georgia and helped her up. "Are you alright?" she asked in her soft voice as she helped the general to the lift, Garrus picking up Jack casually.

"I think so" Georgia replied, she could still feel the heat of the core on her skin, and something burned against her mechanical arm, but it had gotten under her armour. "EDI, as soon as we're able, contact the Council." But before she could say any more, she blacked out.

"Well, still try to make contact with the Council" Samara said, noting the unconscious general she was holding up, "they'll want an update on what we discovered."


	7. Give Me Novacaine

Give Me Novacaine.

Georgia woke to find Karin, Chloe and Tali inspecting her metal arm closely, talking in hushed voices about something that was worrying them, and she was in a hospital gown.

"Keelah, where's Miranda when you need her?" Tali muttered, Shepard slowly stirred and gave a simple reply.

"With her sister, in the last three months of her pregnancy, so a warship is not an ideal place for her." Georgia sat up but couldn't feel her metal arm; she looked down and saw it had been separated from her body,

"To true general" Karin said slowly, "and sorry general, but something is up with your metal arm, so we separated it for your own safety." Georgia nodded her understanding and stood up, stretching her aching muscles.

"Always do as the doctor orders" Georgia joked and the others chuckled before returning to their inspection of her arm, she looked down and felt the stump with her other hand. "This feels really odd" she said under her breath as she rubbed the metal cap on her shoulder. The three jumped at something with the arm, and Georgia's tech armour activated on her body.

"Curious" Chloe said in a low voice, she tapped something and the armour vanished.

"Care to explain what the hell you're doing?" Georgia exclaimed, slightly worried that they could be affecting her abilities through the disconnected arm.

"Well general" Chloe said, sidestepping the table that held her arm and walking her to one side, "it seems you picked up something from the Reaper planet, and we're trying to detach it from your mechanical arm, but with no success."

"Well, I need to make contact with the Council; they'll want to know about this." Georgia said turning to leave, but Tali stopped her.

"I'm sorry, but we've been instructed to quarantine the med bay until we understand what we are dealing with, the rest of the crew have been checked and it is just you that is affected." Tali said gently pushing her back toward the bed.

"Well, have you thought about contacting Miranda, she might be able to help you differentiate between the normal and the Reaper planet addition." Georgia said sitting down, unhappy about the situation. While she waited she tapped the shoulder cap again, and her tech armour activated again. "Like that!" she exclaimed, and the others turned to see her in her gown, with glowing orange tech armour over it.

"What happened?" Karin asked inspecting the arm, then Georgia, as she tapped her stump again and the armour faded.

"I get the feeling that was Miranda's doing, not the Reaper addition" Georgia said and Tali nodded.

"EDI, could you please call Miranda, and we'll answer it in here." Karin asked the AI, and moments later, Tali's omnitool glowed and Miranda appeared on its screen.

"What's wrong Tali?" Miranda asked when she saw the Quarian answer her call.

"Hi Miranda, we're on our way back from the Reaper planet, but we've encountered a problem surrounding Georgia." Tali said nervously, Miranda's face shifted to one of concern.

"What's wrong with Georgia? Is she alright?" Miranda asked, completely concerned about her wife.

"I'm fine Miri, but it involves the metal arm you gave me," Georgia cut in, Miranda's face relaxed when she saw her wife sitting up.

"The Reaper planet attached something on to her arm, and we're having trouble separating it, as we don't know the schematics for the arm." Karin said, quickly updating the Normandy XO about the situation.

"That and why the hell can I activate my tech armour from my stump!" Georgia added, displaying her point to her wife, Miranda blushed momentarily before giving her answer.

"I panicked alright" Miranda said quickly, "I didn't want anything to happen to you, so I ensure you could use your abilities in any circumstance, and I'm going to send you the schematics soon, is that all?"

"Yes, thank you commander." Chloe said as Miranda hung up moments later.

"Well, I think I best settle in for the long haul" Georgia said, lying down on the bed and getting comfortable as the other three continued to inspect her disconnected arm.

"What exactly did it say?" Chloe asked the general, who raised an eyebrow. "What did it say regarding you?"

"That I was legitimately worthy to wield some great, ancient power. The only one worthy in the eons it had guarded the power." Georgia said, lying on her back, waving her right hand lazily in the air. "When I refused, I fell into a small cell, where something burned against my left arm, before Samara and Garrus helped me escape."

"That something was this thing" Tali said pointing at the obsidian black band around the metal arm. "It's definitely a more compounded version of Reaper metal, similar to the arm, but lightweight and a lot stronger."

"Is there anything unusual with it?" Georgia asks quickly.

"It is giving off no unusual readings; it seems inactive at the moment" Karin said looking at her omnitool's readings, "though there is a faint energy present."

"Okay, is it dangerous to others?" Georgia asked, sitting up quickly at the promising news.

"That remains to be seen general, as we said; it's inactive at the moment." Chloe said, her hand pushing the general back down into a lying position but Georgia resisted, and instead crossed her legs and began meditating.

"I didn't realise you were into meditation general?" Karin smirked at the sight, Georgia flickered a smile but focused on her meditation.

Hours later Georgia was woken from the meditation by Tali reattaching her left arm. "Scans are complete, there is no Reaper based programming, or anything of a sinister nature." Chloe informed her as the arm clicked back into place. "Though it seems the programming schematics that Miranda sent, show that it has been changed at a minor, almost unnoticeable level."

"Thank you ladies" Georgia said standing up and flexing her left arm, getting the feeling back in its extremities. "I think I'll go and contact the Council, and then thank Garrus and Samara for saving me," she said as she quickly dressed in her usual military blue uniform. Once dressed, she turned and quickly left. As she waited for the lift, she inspected the obsidian band around her arm, her fingers feeling etched symbols, hidden from plain sight. Her fascination with the strange band was broken by the lift doors opening and Garrus standing inside.

"Ah Shepard, glad to see you're alright, not sure how the council would have reacted if you died under Tali's care" he joked in a dry tone, Georgia smiled and hugged the Turian, "what's that for?" he asked, surprised by the gesture.

Georgia parted and said simply, "for saving my ass on the Reaper planet." Garrus laughed and walked out of the lift, as she walked in.

"Anytime general" he said as the doors closed.

Georgia quickly made her way to the QEC and stepped into the room, to find Samara talking with an elaborately dressed Asari, who was holding a small gold band in her hands, Georgia recognised it immediately as a Justicar symbol, one which Samara was still wearing. As Georgia entered, the Asari bowed and faded away.

"Sorry for interrupting" Georgia apologised to Samara, who remained facing where the Asari had been.

"That is quite alright Shepard, we were finished talking." Samara said softly, her voice wavering faintly.

"What's wrong?" Georgia said, picking up on the waver in her voice.

"It's nothing" Samara replied trying to shrug it off, but her voice shaking more.

"Samara," Georgia said as she stepped in front of the Asari, their eyes meeting, and Georgia saw that Samara's were watery and full of pain. "What's happened?" Samara embraced Georgia in a hug and broke into sobs, though seemed to fight crying.

"That was the sister of the lead Justicar, she said that her sister has died" Samara said, her voice cracking and shaking with emotion. "I am the last of our Order; all my fellow justicars are gone." Georgia held the sobbing Asari closer to her when she broke the news; she knew what a blow this was to the otherwise unflappable Asari.

"What will you do?" Georgia asked, caressing the Asari's back with her left arm, whilst the right held her close. Samara didn't have a reply. "May they rest peacefully in the embrace of Athame." Georgia breathed slowly, she felt Samara give her a slight squeeze, a silent thank you for her kind words.


	8. Coming Clean

Coming Clean.

It was several minutes of silence, with only Samara's heavy breathing breaking it before Tali and EDI entered, and froze at the sight.

"Are we interrupting?" EDI said as Georgia and Samara parted, Samara wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Not at all" Samara said coarsely, she cleared her throat before continuing, "Are you here for the Council meeting?" EDI nodded, and began typing on the holographic keypad.

"Are you alright Samara?" Tali asked, noting the still watery eyes.

"I'll say later, unless it comes up in the meeting" Samara said, adjusting her stance to her usual upright position as the Council appeared before them.

"Welcome Normandy crew" the Salarian councillor said bowing to the four of them, "and congratulations on another successful mission against an unknown enemy."

"Not quite unknown, from what we learnt on the planet, designated R349312, or Reaper planet for short." Georgia said, the Council and Samara gasped as she disconnected her left arm and put it to one side. "I'll explain why I did that in a second."

"Concerned question. Is that a result of your mission?" the Elcor asked the general, who smiled.

"It's a result of my wife's concern during my revival after the Reaper war, but something regarding it is key to our last mission."

"Please, tell us everything that happened on the mission to R349312." The geth councillor said, and Georgia told the whole chronology of events up until she blacked out.

"Fascinating," the Drell said, pondering the information that had just been relayed to the councillors.

"My ancestors certainly knew how to protect this 'great power' and ensure it remained hidden, despite the numerous cycles that found it, and died because of it" Leviathan's representative said, seeming to be rather proud of its defensive capability.

"Any idea what this power is?" the Krogan asked, seeming to have her own ideas about it.

"No" Leviathan said, through its representative. "If our people didn't want others to find or claim this power until the time was right, they would also ensure that included our own kind. But at least now, no one can claim it."

"That's not entirely true" Tali said, stepping forward to be in line with Georgia, "we think that the AI forced it upon Shepard."

"What!" the Leviathan representative exclaimed. Tali picked up Georgia's metal arm and displayed it to the councillor's holograms.

"I don't know if you can see the obsidian band, just below the elbow and above the wrist." Tali said pointing at it, to help highlight its location. "It must be the power the AI referred to, though it has yet to show itself."

"Come to the Citadel, we must speak in person" Leviathan said after a moment. "Our people want to see it for ourselves." Shepard nodded as Tali helped her put her arm back on, feeding it through the uniform's sleeve.

"Is there anything else we need to know, or that needs to be discussed?" the Quarian representative asked the four Normandy members.

"There is a matter I wish to discuss, between the General and the Asari councillor, in private" Smara said slowly, catching Georgia and Tali off guard.

"And there is the matter of the Normandy's decommissioning" EDI added.

"Well if the rest of you adjourn, we'll talk about them respectfully" Dominic Osba said, the other councillors nodded and faded away, leaving him and the Asari. "I'll quickly update you on the decommissioning, the Alliance has…" he continued but EDI interrupted him.

"I've sent schematics for the decommissioning councillor" she said sternly, "based upon the views of the crew members who wish to remain aboard the Normandy, including myself, Moreau, Traynor, the Donnellys, Daniels, Chakwas, Michel and the majority of what the crew call the 'cult of Shepard.'" Dominic seemed to look over the schematics as Georgia leaned closer to Tali.

"The Donnellys?" she whispered, Tali seemed to smile behind her visor.

"When you were being brought back to life again, Ken and Gabby got married, but it was all very hushed up." She replied in a low voice.

"Huh" Georgia whispered. "I'm glad they finally saw what we knew for ages and are happy together."

"I shall send these plans to the engineers and order them to follow them, they are perfectly detailed to ensure that they can be followed and achieved." Dominic said putting aside his datapad. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention EDI" he bowed and left, followed by Tali and EDI from the QEC.

"Now what would you like to discuss Justicar Samara?" the Asari asked, stepping forward, so her hologram was at the centre of the QEC projector, Georgia saw Samara tense slightly at the use of her title.

"I must inform you councillor, that as of a few hours ago, I am the last of the Justicar Order, as the matron passed away in her sleep." Samara reported, fighting back tears.

"I am very sorry to hear that" The councillor said slowly, clearly affected by the news. "The Justicars have been a part of Asari culture for generations, to hear that they are all but extinct is disheartening, what will you do?" Samara hesitated, unsure of what to say.

"Why not seek to rebuild it, with some of the old traditions, but designed to exist in this new era?" Georgia suggested, secretly wishing she would agree. Georgia couldn't see that at that moment the band's runes glowed momentarily.

"I have an idea, but I'll need your backing councillor" Samara said suddenly, the hologram nodded her agreement. "I think we should rebuild the Order, with the traditions of the old, with certain changes so it can adapt to the new era." The councillor nodded, smiling at the idea.

"A perfect idea Samara, I'll contact Thessia at once, I presume you want to lead it?" Samara froze, Georgia stepped next to her.

"I think that's not really debateable, as the last of the old Order, she has to see the transition," Georgia said proudly, an unsure smile flickered on Samara's face before she spoke.

"We're obviously returning to the Citadel as we speak, when we arrive, I shall see you in person and we can talk about it in greater detail." Samara said flustered by the focus on her.

"Understood Samara, I'll summon some people who can help with rebuilding the Order, and see you in a day or so." The Asari councillor tapped at a datapad before quickly saying, "if you'll excuse me I have an appointment, good day to both of you." And with that she vanished, leaving Georgia and Samara, alone again in the QEC.

"I'm proud of you Samara, you will be a key in the survival of your Order," Georgia said patting her on the back.

"Thank you general, I'm not sure where the idea came from, it just came out of nowhere, and I went with it." Samara said blushing slightly.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of; you acted on the moment to protect what you believe in." Georgia said, as they walked out of the QEC, "It's what I hoped you would do, and I'm glad you did, knowing what it means to you."

"But I probably won't live to see my work completed, to see the Justicar Order reborn" Samara said despairingly, Georgia put her left arm around her shoulder.

"Yes you will" she said reassuringly.

"It's nice of you to say general, but…" Samara said, but she noticed that Georgia was no longer paying attention, "is something wrong?" Georgia looked up from her arm and said bluntly.

"We need to get to the Citadel now! Things just got interesting." She said pulling back her sleeve, showing Samara the still-glowing band around her arm.


	9. Before The Lobotomy

Before The Lobotomy.

"We're on our final approach to our docking bay on the Citadel General" Joker said over the PA, Georgia stood up from her meditation in her cabin. Since the meeting with the Council she had been meditating on what had happened afterward with the strange band, as it had glowed faintly white after Samara had decided to rebuild the Justicar Order.

"Skipper?" Ashley said, breaking the calm silence after the engines had died out. "We've arrived back at the Citadel, and everyone is required to disembark for the decommissioning work to begin."

"Alright Ash, is everyone else off?" Georgia asked, flexing her muscles and putting her jacket on, Ashley nodded. "Is Miranda here?" she followed up with, wanting to see her wife again, but Ashley shook her head.

"Sorry skipper, she's not on the Citadel from what I've been told." Ashley flinched slightly when she realised she had slipped up.

"For someone who loves poetry, you're not brilliant at phrasing your sentences." Georgia mocked, wrapping an arm around Ashley's shoulder and they walked out of the cabin, into the lift. "What do you know? Has it anything to do with my wife's grand plan for keeping my primal urge at bay?" Ashley blushed.

"We can talk about it later" Ashley said as the lift doors opened on to an empty CIC, "for now let's bid farewell to the warship Normandy for the last time." They walked through the CIC in silence, Georgia taking in all the military aspects that would be gone next time she stepped on-board. They stepped through the airlock and were met outside by Hackett and a troop of engineers.

"General" Hackett said greeting Georgia in his usual manner.

"Grand Admiral" Georgia replied in the same tone, they smiled, saluted and turned to look at the Normandy.

"I never thought I'd see the day that there wasn't a need for warships like the Normandy." Georgia said slowly, her eyes travelling along the hull of her trusty ship.

"I've seen the designs general" Hackett said quickly, "she'll still have some weapon capabilities, and the same armour plating, both are necessary in ensuring that someone of your position is protected at all times."

"I would hope so Steven!" a familiar voice said from behind her, she turned to see her father there, looking at Hackett and leaning on a metal walking stick.

"Dad!" she almost cheered as she hugged him; he hugged her with his free arm and kissed her on the cheek. As they part her eyes move to his walking stick, seeming to be a familiar colour, "is that…"

"Part of the original Normandy" he said, also looking at his walking stick, "part of the tail fin I believe" Ashley moves up and supports John as he gave his daughter his stick, Georgia inspects it closely and grips it tightly.

"Five years" she muttered, "it's been five years since it was destroyed by the Collectors, and yet it survived in pieces, what's become of the rest of it?" she asked, handing the stick back to her father and turning to face Hackett.

"The Alliance has decided to excavate it from Alchera, and put some pieces on display in the Embassy gardens, the rest will be stored away on Earth." Hackett said, his eyes fixed on the SR-3's name.

"Alright, as long as I have a say in what goes where," Georgia said, bringing his attention back to her, "what are we to do during the decommissioning?"

"You've been given a private apartment, much like before, on the central ring." Hackett said proudly, "it has more than enough room to accommodate you and your crew." Georgia and Ashley smiled at the idea.

"Thank you admiral, we'll head there at once, where has the rest of the crew gone?" Ashley asked, noting their absence.

"Some have gone to their respective representatives on the Council, whilst others have gone to check the entertainment promenade near the apartment, that shuttle will take us there" John said, turning slightly to show the shuttle waiting for them.

"I must see Leviathan, and the Consort whilst I am here, how long will the work take?" Georgia said, remembering her two appointments of sorts.

"We estimate at least two months, but no more than half a year" the lead engineer said stepping forward.

"Well, I hate to put a rush on things but I have a very important event in less than three months, and I best not miss it." Georgia said, a hint of menace entering her voice.

"Well sorry general, but if we take four months, we'll take four months, I don't…" the engineer began but Hackett cut in.

"Commander Shepard will come here in her ninth month General; the facilities here are the most advanced in the galaxy and will provide the best care for her." Hackett said calming the growing tension.

"Thank you admiral, we'll head for the apartment now" Ashley said pushing Georgia toward the shuttle, in case she tried anything more physical with the engineer, John chuckled and followed behind, the three of them got on to the shuttle and it closed quickly and took off.

"What was that for?" Georgia snapped at Ashley, "I could have ensured they finish in time."

"Come on now Geo," John said moving closer to his daughter, "He's only doing his job, and Steven made a fair point, you can't have a go at Ash for showing concern on your behalf."

"You haven't called me that since before I joined the military" she blushed at the use of her old nickname, "and I guess you're right, I'm sorry Ash for having a go at you, I overreacted." Ash nodded and smiled. The rest of the shuttle ride was made in silence, John and Georgia held each other close, and Ash reclined opposite them.

When they arrived, the door slid open to a rather magnificent sight, a white metal and glass two floor apartment, overlooking the embassy gardens, with its own private shuttle landing pad and small garden on the roof.

"Well, isn't that fancy" John joked at the sight, Georgia and Ashley stepped off the shuttle and were about to help John when he stopped them. "No need my dears; I'm living in a retirement home on the Anderson ward." He noted Georgia's look of concern and smiled, "it's only a ten minute shuttle ride from here I'd wager, and I am well cared for, I shall hopefully see you in three months' time, good bye." He bent down and kissed her on the forehead before the shuttle doors closed and took off again.

"Well, if it's anything like the last one, this ought to be good" Ash said as they walked into the apartment from its landing pad. Like its predecessor, the apartment was spacious and modern, with matching decorations and furniture, but it had more bedrooms and a few additions such as a small library and a pool that was partially covered by the landing pad. "I stand corrected, it's better than the last one." Ash joked after they had completed their inspection.

"Well this one is only temporary, and is designed to accommodate more people. The old one was for Anderson and Sanders when they retired." Georgia said as Ashley sat down on the sofa.

"Touché skipper" Ash smirked as the doorbell rang, Georgia answered and found the rest of the crew standing there.

"Hey general" they said in unison before they entered the apartment, and sat around on the sofas.

"Let's party!" Wrex said slamming down a vast crate of alcohol, Georgia activated her omniblade and cut it open before everyone began drinking, the crate even contained specially made dextro-alcohol for Garrus and Tali.

"Here's to the Normandy" Joker said raising his drink for a toast, the toasted to their ship before drinking the evening away.


	10. When I Come Around

When I Come Around.

That evening passed quickly with several trips out to get more alcohol, and numerous card games, Georgia remembered bits and pieces of it in dream flashbacks that night.

_She was sitting next to Samara and Ashley, and they were looking at Kasumi and Liara, who were arm wrestling across the bar, Liara won by a narrow margin and cheered, downing her glass in celebration._

_"Well done Liara" Georgia said as she stood up and Liara hugged her, by this point Liara was very drunk._

_"Thanks Georgie-ah," she parted and tried to move but immediately fell back into her arms, "everything is shaking, I feel like I'm on the Normandy in a solar storm, or when Joker is showing off."_

_"I do not show off" Joker yelled across the apartment. EDI's reply was inaudible from where she was standing._

_"I must admit that you had me beat T'soni" Kasumi said slowly, Georgia could tell the tipsy thief was hiding something. "Though if I were you, I'd be careful or someone might leak you and Aria's lesbian antics on the holonet."_

_"Lesbians are…hic…women who love women…and turtles!" Tali slurred, which made everyone burst into uncontrolled laughter._

Georgia's mind quickly moved to another event from earlier that night.

_They had pushed the furniture out of the way and had biotic barriers up in a large circle, as Wrex and Grunt finally wrestled to see who was better. Everyone watched transfixed by the contest, with Samara, Jack, Liara and Georgia powering the barriers at maximum strength to contain the Krogan._

_The wrestling was close; there were moments when it seemed that Wrex would beat the young upstart, but also moments when the tank-bred seemed to be winning over the aged chieftain, and the crew had placed wagers on who would win. As it was drawing to a close, she took a drink and the scene began to blur slightly. She could not distinguish either Krogan. When one of them finally won, she couldn't remember who it was._

_"I am the supreme Krogan!" he roared as the scene faded._

Another memory rushed to the forefront of her mind in full colour.

_It was the early evening and she and the rest of the crew were in the pool, most were only in their undergarments and everyone was dancing to old Earth music that was coming from a DJ deck by the edge of the pool._

_"Wonder why someone hasn't complained about the noise?" Samara said as she danced with Georgia, she was in her bra and boxers, but Samara was only in her knickers._

_"Though it's been a few months, people are still recovering from the war on their home systems, so moving to the Citadel isn't a priority" Garrus said as he danced past them, splashing them playfully, they erupted into childish giggling as the song changed._

_"Humans certainly were adept in crafting music" Samara noted as the song change slowed the tempo of their dancing._

_"We had many great musicians, whose music captured the emotions of generations" Ashley said as she joined them in dancing together._

_"who is this?" Tali asked, also joining them, near the edge of the pool._

_"One of those Ash talked about, Bruce Springsteen" Georgia said._

_"He's got a beautiful voice, really hits the soul" Samara said closing her eyes and swaying with the guitar melody._

_"I prefer Bob Dylan, his lyrics are like poetry" Ashley said, Georgia sighed and splashed her._

_"You and bloody poetry, what about the meaning, the imagery or the story behind these lyrics" Georgia yelled over the music, Ashley giggled and splashed her back, and they danced together until the song changed again._

_"Quite a mixture of tunes you've got General" Jack said moving past her, Georgia smacked her exposed ass as she climbed out of the pool, making her fall backwards into the water, and more laughter met Jack as she resurfaced._

_"Got a problem with it?" Georgia asked when they had recovered from laughing._

_"No Shepard, I like this album by Paramore, loads of songs with heavy beats and awesome vocals." Jack said affronted by the query. Georgia smiled and grabbed her drink, and knocked it back._

_"How many old Earth artists do you have on this playlist?" Ashley asked a minute or two later as the song changed to yet another different artist._

_"Plenty to last the evening my dear, you can be sure of that." Georgia smiled; Samara opened her eyes and looked at the general._

_"Any more that play to the soul, they stir something within me that I cannot describe." Samara said, moving closer to Georgia, who activated her omnitool and flicked through the playlist._

_"How about some Journey" she selected her song and Samara smiled as the guitar melody washed over her._

_"Beautiful" Samara said before she lost herself in the music. Georgia smiled at the sight and danced with the women to the music._

Then a preceding memory came to her attention, which aided in the explanation of the half-naked dancing.

_The women were sitting in a circle on the landing, whilst the men were competing with each other in the garden above them. They were playing strip-Blackjack, and at the moment she was winning, still in her uniform, and the other women were showing their lingerie at the minimum._

_"Dam, I forgot you're good at this Shepard" Jack cursed as she luckily avoided losing another hand, which Georgia had won, "why did I suggest this?" Kasumi sighed and removed her catsuit, leaving her in her bra and knickers._

_"Because you're drunk…hic" Tali said, though everyone knew that it was pot, kettle, black there._

_"You're doing better than Samantha or Aria" Ashley said, pointing to the two women who were left in just their underwear._

_"You could say Shepard is fucking over Aria" Samantha quickly added, but recoiled when she saw Aria scowling at her._

_"Normally I'd make you regret that" Aria said in an icy tone, "but Shepard is one of a select few who can fuck Aria." Her statement made everyone go quiet as the next hand was dealt out, it was broken by a cheer when Georgia finally lost a hand, and was forced to remove her jacket._

_"Damn you're well-endowed, I dare say you rival me" Samara said, trying hard not to gawk at the general's curvaceous chest._

_"I know they were bigger than Miranda's" Georgia giggled, "but pregnancy probably means we're even now." The women giggled at the idea. Samara lost the next three hands in a row and was left, like Samantha and Aria, in her underwear._

_"Things are getting interesting" Ashley said surveying the scene, as everyone had their skin on display, and three were one item of clothing from losing. The next hand sealed Samantha as the loser, she removed her panties and ran out across the landing and dived into the pool._

_"Chicken!" was the general reaction from the other women. The others quickly continued with the game, until it was just Georgia, Tali and Liara left, the defeated women joining Samantha in the pool, and Georgia put on some music to keep them occupied whilst they finished their game. This made the men rush to the pool, not seeming to mind the naked and half naked women around them, as they were too drunk to care._

_"Double or nothing?" Tali said, she was only wearing her visor and panties, her immune system was at the same level as humans, but she chose to wear her suit for sentimental reasons._

_"But you we only have two pieces left each" Liara noted, Tali shrugged, and they agreed. This decision came back to bite Tali, as both she and Liara drew for the lowest hands, and they quickly removed the final vestiges of their clothes and joined the others, Georgia heard wolf whistles as the others saw Tali completely naked, and she quickly joined them._

All the memories were pleasing and happy; though the lack of Miranda tugged at her heart, and made her wake up, to see a rather scary sight.

-AN-

_The 'turtles' statement that Tali said, is taken directly from a friend who got really drunk and said that._

_The songs I was listening to whilst I wrote this chapter, and hence are featured are:_

_- Dancing in the Dark by Bruce Springsteen._

_- The Times They Are A-Changin' by Bob Dylan._

_- Proof by Paramore._

_- Seperate Ways (Worlds Apart) by Journey._

_Fairly random but they're songs I really like._


	11. Wild One

Wild One.

She woke to see Jack asleep next to her, their bodies loosely entwined. Her initial reaction was to scream, a scream that woke Jack, and when she realised, she screamed too, they jumped out of bed and covered their private parts as best they could, though Georgia was still wearing her bra and boxers.

"Shepard!" What the Fuck!" Jack exclaimed.

"I don't know" Georgia yelled back, feeling slightly embarrassed, "did we?"

"I was going to ask you that!" Jack yelled.

"I don't know!" Georgia said plainly, trying to lower the volume of the conversation.

"We better not or I will make you pay dearly!" Jack said raising a biotic covered fist to the general. "Fucked by the same dick that got the bitch pregnant, I feel violated, and that's not something I often say" she spat, Georgia snarled and her armour flared into life. "What the fuck?" Jack exclaimed at the sight, but the next statement was cut off by a biotic wall slamming her across the room.

"Don't you dare call my wife a bitch!" Georgia roared as she moved to stand over the prone Jack, "or I will make YOU pay dearly."

"Oh really?" Jack said hurling a biotic shockwave at Georgia; her armour absorbed its energy, but it dislodged her left arm which fell to the floor. "How?" Jack asked as she stood up.

"Consider that the Pirate Queen of Omega was one of the toughest women in the galaxy," Georgia said, pacing in front of the former criminal, her biotic energy pulsing under her tech armour. "Couple of hours with me, and she'll submit to someone like Liara." Jack froze, all her fire faded at the realisation, she saw the Asari scientist as fairly gentle with a small dark side, if Aria would kneel to her, then Shepard was not someone to fuck with.

"You win Shepard; I'll call your wife by more favourable names, but don't think I'll forget this!" Jack said as she redressed in what little she normally wore. Moments later Garrus, Wrex and Zaeed burst into the room, weapons drawn.

"We heard fighting and came to help!" Zaeed said before he took in the sight before him, the three warriors pointed their guns at Jack, after they noticed Georgia was missing an arm.

"What have you done to the General's arm?" Wrex said closing in on Jack, who flared her biotics, Georgia grabbed her arm and stepped between them.

"It's alright Wrex," she said trying to pacify the angry Krogan; she showed her metal arm to him before clicking it back into place. "Miranda's idea" she said bluntly, catching the looks of confusion from the three men, who then put away their weapons.

"What happened?" Garrus asked, looking around at the fairly chaotic scene.

"The aftermath of a drunken night" Georgia said, "go back to what you were doing, dismissed." She lazily waved them away and they nodded and left, Jack made to follow but Georgia stopped her.

"Try anything, and I tell everyone that I fucked you, and you enjoyed it" Georgia muttered in a threatening voice. "That is unless you want more" she smirked and Jack growled and left in a huff, Georgia quickly dressed in a t-shirt and jeans before she left her room. She found everyone gathered in the kitchen around the central counter, Garrus, Zaeed and Wrex were telling them about the incident in her bedroom as she joined them.

"Hey General" Jacob said greeting her as he was cooking breakfast, Liara handed her a cup of tea and she sat down at the counter. "Is it true that you can remove your left arm?" Jacob asked, clearly curious about it. Georgia nodded.

"May we see?" Joker asked, though EDI nudged him hard in the ribs. "What? It sounds cool" he said defensively, Georgia smiled and reached up her sleeve and again took her arm off, and put it on the counter.

"I have Miri to thank for this ability, and the Reaper planet for that black band attached to it." Georgia said taking a sip of her tea; Liara had made it exactly how she used to like it.

"What's the arm do?" Joker asked, picking it up and inspecting it closely.

"You'd have to ask Miri for the full schematics, but basically it's got a built-in omnitool and can channel all of my biotic and tech powers through it," Joker demonstrated this, by accidentally activating her tech armour. "Thank you for that" Georgia said as EDI snatched the arm from Jeff and handed it back to her, and she promptly switched the armour off.

"Miranda was always cautious, even when running Project Lazarus, shows she cares I guess" Jacob said smiling, and handing Georgia a cooked breakfast.

"And the Reaper band?" EDI asked her eyes fixed on it as Georgia reattached the arm.

"Don't know" Georgia said bluntly, noting that everyone's eyes were on her now. "Only what the AI told us." There was a loud groan of disappointment from the crew.

"So what's the plan Shep? Whilst the Normandy's in for work, we're stuck here" Kasumi asked, a note of disappointment in her statement.

"I don't really have one, I've got to meet with Leviathan at some point regarding this" she tapped the black band before continuing, but Samantha stepped up behind her and handed her a datapad, which had another message from Miranda.

_Dear Geo, _it began, and Georgia cursed, she must have learnt her old nickname from her dad.

_I hope you considered the Consort's offer, Sha'ira would be a welcome addition to the crew in the post-war peace, and that the thing you picked up on the Reaper planet isn't causing problems for you._

_I send this message regarding the 'timetable' I devised for you. Though you may have had sex with someone else by the time you read this message, the Normandy being out of commission has not affected the schedule. Your next 'appointment' is with an old friend of yours, and a worthy woman._

_still Missing You._

_Miranda._

_xXx._

Georgia closed the message and handed it back to Samantha who scurried away, but Georgia grabbed her, "you my PA now?" she joked, but Samantha timidly nodded. "I couldn't wish for anyone better." Samantha smiled and moved away.

"What was that about?" Garrus asked, noting the general's shifting facial expressions whilst she was reading the message.

"Just Miranda giving me another thing to do whilst I'm here" Georgia said lazily, Garrus nodded and they continued to have breakfast in silence. As the men everyone got up to explore the Citadel and go about their business, Georgia stopped Jacob.

"Jacob?" she said slowly, the former marine looked at her with curiosity, "why aren't you with Brynn?" she had been wondering that for some time, and wanted an answer.

"Don't worry Shepard" he said smiling warmly at her, "I was going to say that I was returning to her and our son today, if that's alright with you." Georgia nodded and he quickly left, slowly followed by the others. As they filed out she thought about Miranda's riddle, '_an old friend of yours, and a worthy woman.'_ Though it was a fairly simple riddle, there were several possibilities.

But she didn't have much time to dwell on it as Samantha came up to her.

"General, Sha'ira received word you were on the Citadel, and has requested to see you" she reported, Georgia smiled at the thought.

"She is certainly well connected, to hear of my arrival so quickly. Has news of her retirement spread?" Georgia asked her new PA smiling; Samantha nodded and tapped at her datapad.

"Yes general, the article says that her reasons were to spend more time with her child, and that she felt that she had been in the business long enough." Samantha said, reading from the news article.

"So there's nothing on her joining the Normandy, or how people are reacting?" Georgia said standing up and Traynor sat where she had been.

"No general, the decision on whether she joins the Normandy is yet to be made," Samantha said, reminding Georgia again that the decision was hers to make. "And as for reactions" Samantha continued, "most are happy that she's settling down to care for her daughter, chiefly Septimus Oraka."

"But…" Georgia said, sensing that there was a contrary point coming.

"But, there are rumblings of anger from people who are either emotionally attached to her, or who claim it to be a publicity stunt." Samantha said grimly. "In my opinion general, I'd suggest letting her and her daughter join the Normandy crew, not only for your personal connection, but also for her protection from the more aggressive Consort clients." Georgia stopped and thought about it for a moment before replying.

"I'll accept her offer, and let her daughter come as well, no matter the tension it may cause with Aria, send me the necessary documents to make it official." Georgia said as she opened the front door, and then she stepped out and closed the door behind her.


	12. Wow! That's Loud

Wow! That's Loud.

"Hey general!" Jack yelled as she flagged down a shuttle cab, Georgia waved her over and Jack joined her in the back of the shuttle.

"Consort complex" Georgia asked the driver as they settled in. Jack didn't seem angry about the situation they woke to as she spoke. As the shuttle took off, she spoke.

"I was wondering if you wanted to try out the combat simulator?" Jack said in her usual, brash manner.

"They put a combat sim near my apartment? After I broke the scoreboard on the last one." Georgia laughed, Jack chuckled.

"They profited from your expertise in the ring, and the new one has a higher score limit." Jack explained, "So, wanna try and break this one?" Jack smiled cruelly and Georgia nodded as the shuttle landed.

"Wait here, I won't be a moment" Georgia said to both Jack and the driver as she stepped out and entered the complex. The building was an elaborate white and black building with its title 'Sha'ira's Consorts' in vivid neon blue, inside it was lavishly decorated to match the exterior, with most of the furniture being a shade of either blue or purple, and it was only now, knowing that her wife had paid for it, that she appreciated its beauty.

"Greetings general" the greeter said, snapping her attention back to what she was doing, "are you here to see Sha'ira?"

"Yes, is she here?" Georgia replied and the greeter nodded. "How has her retirement affected the Consorts?" she quickly asked.

"She had made the necessary steps to prepare us for her retirement the last time she retired, when she came back it was put aside" the greeter explained as Sha'ira appeared from the far doorway. "Though we know that this time she is serious about it, we all are happy for her and wish her well." Sha'ira walked over and the greeter bowed before walking away.

"Are you here to welcome me aboard general?" Sha'ira asked immediately, cutting to the chase.

"In a sense yes, though the Normandy is under decommissioning work, so I'm living in a private apartment, along with my crew." Georgia quickly said, "but yes, welcome to the Normandy." Sha'ira hugged her tightly and then signalled the greeter who walked into a side room.

"Thought you'd come today, so I made some preparations" Sha'ira smiled, and the greeter returned pulling a large suitcase with one arm, and holding a small baby Asari in the other.

"You brought your Shai'ria here?" Georgia exclaimed, but she quickly understood why. Sha'ira took the suitcase and Georgia offered to carry it, Sha'ira nodded and held her child in her arms. Shai'ria did indeed look very much like her mother, but her scalp crests were only small bumps on the back of her head, and Georgia could see Aria in the baby's eyes, which was rather scary when she thought about it.

"Shall we?" Sha'ira gestured with her free arm before moving out of the building, the greeter waved them off as the shuttle flew away.

"Hey" Jack greeted the consort when she sat down with her baby, "who's the kid?"

"My daughter" Sha'ira said softly, Jack then reached across and caressed the baby's head, showing a maternal side that Georgia didn't know she still had.

"This'll cost extra" the driver said as they approached the combat simulator, Jack instantly switched personalities and moved behind the driver.

"Do you not know who you're taxing?" Jack growled in the driver's ear.

"I recognise the consort, but not you or the woman with the metal arm. She someone special?" he said indignantly, Jack's biotics flared.

"That 'woman' is General Shepard, Hero of the Citadel, three time saviour of the galaxy, and the one who defeated the Reapers and the pirates." Jack snarled, clearly fighting the urge to kill him. "Show some respect!" The taxi driver scoffed.

"Please," he said as the shuttle landed at the combat simulator complex, "Commander Shepard died during the Reaper war, twice." Georgia laughed.

"I died once, and I was brought back, the second time, I didn't die" Georgia laughed and she saw the driver go pale, recognising her voice as Georgia and Jack stepped out.

"Oh shit, Commander Shepard?" he said after a moment, Georgia leaned in through the passenger window, to look him in the eye.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't be surprised if people didn't realise I was still alive. Given everything that has happened." Georgia said grabbing the driver's business cards, and taking one in her right hand. "This might make it up for you" she said grabbing a pen and signing the card, and handing it to the driver, who went paler still. "Now please take Sha'ira and her daughter back to my apartment please."

"Absolutely commander, err general, no problem" the driver stuttered as she withdrew her upper body from the taxi window, and moments later the shuttle took off again.

"Nice" Jack said simply as they walked in, "Shoulda scared him though."

"If I scared him, I'd get bad press, this way I keep my heroic status" Georgia replied as they were allowed into the competitors' area unopposed. A steward came over to her with a case of N8 armour and she turned it down, Jack raised an eyebrow as she loaded her weapons, attaching them to her belt. "Let's make things interesting, and really give them a show" Georgia boasted as she moved toward the arena door, Jack laughed and joined her.

"What difficulty, arena and opponent do you want?" a woman said from behind a terminal.

"The hardest difficulty, the Brimstone arena and, hell, make it Cerberus" Georgia said, catching Jack's eyes which blazed with savage fury. They entered the arena to roaring applause, the crowd's cheers drowned out the VI introduction, and Georgia almost got hit when the virtual reality soldiers appeared and began firing at her.

"Let's make things interesting" Jack yelled as they dived behind cover and withdrew their weapons, Georgia's tech armour flaring into life. "The woman who kills the least, pays for the others drinks" Georgia laughed.

"Don't bother, let's just show off" Georgia replied as she switched cover and blasted a shockwave toward the holographic soldiers, cutting a swathe through them.

"You're the boss!" Jack yelled, throwing a singularity behind their line and pulling them from behind cover as an ATLAS mech spawned.

"I'll push them together, destroy the glass on the mech, then throw a singularity inside it" Georgia barked as she moved to flank the oncoming soldiers, Jack smiled and obeyed. As the VR troops were forced back toward the mech, Jack shot through the protective canopy and Shepard yelled, "Now!" Jack threw a singularity into the mech, it tore the ATLAS mech inside out until it exploded, knocking down the soldiers, who Georgia quickly cut down with her omniblade.

"See, style gets the crowd going" Georgia said as she picked up the bonus and returned to Jack, they looked up at the scoreboard and smiled. "Already a third of the way there," she noted as the next round began, this time two mechs, several Phantoms and a nemesis, along with a squad of centurions and foot soldiers.

"Seems they want to ensure you break the scoreboard" Jack muttered gleefully as she began gunning down the foot soldiers.

"I like a challenge, same again with the mechs, but focus on the phantom and nemesis' heads" Georgia ordered as she jumped up and took out two centurions. Jack complied and took out their canopies before throwing a singularity into their centre, destroying them quickly.

"Give us a challenge!" Jack yelled out loud, but her boast was answered by three phantoms jumping her and overpowering her. Georgia quickly ambushed them, slicing through one of them with her omniblade, broke another's neck and blasted the other with a shockwave at point blank before helping Jack to her feet.

"You're certainly one to watch in a fight!" Jack said looking at Georgia and taking out the phantom without looking. "We make quite a pair." Georgia laughed and threw a grenade toward the last group of mobs, it exploded and the soldiers were thrown into the air and slammed down, making them explode.

"Get that for me would ya" Georgia said pointing at the bonus; Jack laughed and ran through it.

"Keep them coming!" They yelled in unison, the crowd cheered and the VI spoke up.

"Accessing restricted simulations, generating…" Jack and Georgia turned and saw a holographic Kai Leng appear before them.

"Interesting" Jack said, Georgia snarled and charged the figure, who darted out of the way and charged at Jack, he swung his sword at Jack's neck and she dodged it and blasted him away. Kai flipped in mid-air and landed on the far platform, as more Nemesis' spawned.

"Who is this prick?" Jack yelled as they hid from the nemesis sniper beams.

"A hologram of the Cerberus assassin that killed Thane" Georgia said, withdrawing her pistol and taking out the nemeses from her cover, before Kai jumped her from behind.

"That bastard!" Jack roared and tackled the hologram, getting him off Georgia, who recovered and joined in physically confronting the holographic assassin. "How'd you deal with him last time?"

"Fought him in the Illusive Man's control room, damn well destroyed the place doing so, before beating him." Georgia said as she destroyed the hologram's sword. Kai then back flipped on to a lower platform and moved to cover.

"And that killed him?" Jack said disbelieving it, Georgia turned and smiled.

"Not quite, he tried sneaking up on me and…" she saw Jack's face shift and she activated her omniblade and turned, stabbing the hologram through the stomach, into the heart. "I stabbed him like this." The hologram vanished and the crowd roared as they broke the scoreboard with their bonus points. She looked at her blade and sighed, "Not as rewarding a second time." Jack laughed as the crowds cheers became deafening and Jack lead her out of the arena.

Suddenly it dawned on her; the combat sim had reminded her of one old friend who was a 'worthy woman' in her own respect.


	13. Ashley

Ashley.

They got back to the apartment to meet Ashley and Sha'ira coming back from a quick tour of the apartment, Ash smiled at them.

"Nice work at the combat simulator," Ash said praising them, as the news had spread fast.

"Thanks, it is easy when you're fucking awesome" Jack boasted and marched off to find the alcohol; Sha'ira smiled, but looked concerned when she heard Jack open a bottle of alcohol.

"Is she going to be a rowdy drunk, because we just but Shai'ria to sleep." She asked, looking to a closed door.

"Don't worry; these rooms are incredibly well sound-proofed." Georgia said with a devilish smile, Sha'ira noted it and walked into the room, bidding her good night.

"So, general, you want to prove the rooms are sound proofed?" Ash asked, her eyes darting between Georgia and a room that Georgia hadn't yet been in.

"Yeah alright, follow me" Georgia said leading her into the room, she was surprised to find a target range. "This wasn't what I was expecting."

"Aw c'mon skipper, we never sorted who is the best Spectre before we took down Cerberus, why not settle it on the shooting range." Ashley said picking up a M-11 Suppressor pistol, handing another one to her. Georgia sighed and took it, and inspected the sights and the barrel, whilst Ashley set up some targets at the furthest point on the range.

"Why do we still have this gun?" Georgia asked looking at it, remembering her encounters with her clone, when she first came across the pistol.

"Because it's deadly, and you had it upgraded to level X," she cocked the weapon and took her stance facing the range. "Quickest to hit all of them in the centre of the head wins?" Georgia nodded and she fired at the five targets.

"Four out of five, not bad" Georgia mocked, and she took aim and fired off five shots in quick succession, "but five is better!" Ashley grumbled.

"Best out of three?" Ash said rather pleadingly.

"Alright" she replied lazily as she reloaded, and Ash took aim, "but if I nail all five again, forget the final round and we get down to the real reason we're alone" Georgia said bluntly, and subsequently Ash missed the first target, but hit the other four.

"You know?" Ash said rather surprised, "I was hoping to surprise you." Georgia took aim.

"Sorry 'bout that, Miranda gave me a riddle as to who was next" she hit all five with ease. "And I worked out it was you after I finished at the simulator."

They wasted no time in dispensing with their clothes, and then marvelling each other's bodies by pressing them together and exploring them with their hands, whilst their lips locked together. Though Ash was often the feistier of them, she succumbed to her general, and let Georgia's tongue explore her mouth, before they broke apart, as Georgia's member demanded attention.

"Hope you're not still upset I chose Liara over you, back when we were taking down Saren" Georgia said as Ashley wrapped her lips around her general's member and began bobbing up and down on it.

"Nope" Ash said cheerily, her hands massaging the length whilst she spoke, "I slept with her as well." Ash resumed sucking on her cock, but Georgia was caught off-guard by her statement.

"What?" Georgia said, pulling Ash off her member, she smiled and stood up, leaning on the bench and spreading her legs for her general.

"Fuck me and I'll tell you" Ash said seductively, Georgia sighed and positioned herself between her fellow Spectre's legs. "Not there!" Ash said as Georgia lined herself up with Ash's slit. "I am Christian remember? No sex before marriage? So take me elsewhere" she growled, Georgia smiled and pushed against Ash's rosebud.

"You sure?" Georgia purred, Ash smiled and nodded. Georgia took her time sliding into Ash's ass, enjoying how its soft walls massaged her member as she sheathed herself inside. Georgia waited for Ash's face to shift from pain to pleasure before sliding in and out slowly. After a minute or so, she spoke again.

"Tell me!" Georgia demanded as she thrust into Ash with at a fairly leisurely pace. Ash groaned and wrapped her legs around Georgia's hips before speaking.

"When you were on Ilos taking down Saren with Wrex and Tali, I paid a visit to our Asari friend, and fucked her good." Ash said, moaning with the pleasure of Georgia's thrusts. "Why do you think she got over you so quickly, when you dumped her for Miranda after you came back, she had me to fall back on."

"And now that she's dropped you for Aria?" Georgia said with a powerful thrust that made Ash climax.

"Ah, didn't really mind" Ash moaned loudly as the climax surged through her. "She became quite the bitch in the bedroom, and the romance quickly died between us."

Georgia pulled out and flipped Ash over, before reentering her from behind, and thrusting into her with a more savage pace, whilst her hands clasped her swaying breasts.

"Oh general" Ash said, moving one hand to pleasure her clit, whilst the other moved between her legs and gently played with Georgia's nether lips.

This attention to her nether lips added to her pleasure, and Georgia quickly came inside Ash's rear. She withdrew and lay on the cold metal floor, Ash however was not done, her hands quickly massaged her member back to life and she sat down on the upright member.

"Didn't think I'd let you off that easy general?" Ash moaned as she rode Georgia's member wildly.

"Of course not" Georgia said, clasping Ashley's hips and making her slam down harder on to her member, Ash climaxed again and her juices flowed out of her slit, lubricating Georgia's cock as it continued to pound the young soldier.

"Ash!" Georgia groaned as she felt the pressure building, Ashley understood and dismounted, quickly engulfing her cock with her lips and bobbing up and down as she climaxed into her mouth. Ash lovingly swallowed each load as it entered her mouth and sucked the head, demanding more when it stopped. "that's all I got" Georgia said standing up, as her member went flaccid.

"Well general, you certainly know how to hit the mark" Ashley said standing up, "I certainly ain't leaving the Normandy anytime soon."

"Don't ruin it with a cheesy one liner, and what are babbling about leaving for?" Georgia said fixing her subordinate with a curious stare as they redressed.

"Well, Jacob's left to be with Brynn, James is carving his own career in private security on Omega and Miranda's with her sister." Ashley said rather defensively.

"Miri will be back on board, when she's through the pregnancy, so you can't count her." Georgia quickly countered her point.

"The point still stands," Ash blurted as they finished redressing. "I'm staying with the ol' girl, to whatever end."

"'To whatever end' which poet said that?" Georgia asked, knowing her penchant for quoting poems.

"Not a poet, a character in a film, that's based on one of the greatest novel trilogies of all time." Ash admitted Georgia chuckled.

"It's nice to see that you're branching out, in your choices for quoting random phrases." She said as they left the target range. "But I don't think that anyone else will be leaving the crew." They were however, met by Garrus, Wrex, and Zaeed waiting for her, all of them with grim faces.


	14. F O D

F.O.D.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked, seeing the looks on their faces.

"Somethings come up" Zaeed said simply, Georgia frowned.

"Each of you will tell me exactly what's 'come up' or so help me, I'll make you tell me" she ordered, anger starting to build from nowhere.

"Easy skipper" Ash said moving to her general's side.

"Its nothing to worry about, something's come up on Palaven, and I'm needed to personally sort it out" Garrus said, raising his hands to try and calm her down.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked, slightly concerned as she had bonded with Garrus over the years, to where she saw him as a brother, of sorts.

"The position of Primarch has been made vacant, and the Turian Hierarchy have named me as the next Primarch." Garrus said, sounding disappointed at the otherwise good news.

"That's good isn't it?" Georgia asked, slightly confused. "And what happened to Victus?"

"Victus did what no Primarch has ever done. He retired, saying he was too stressed by the war to serve the Hierarchy properly." Garrus said lazily, "and I don't really care, in this time of peace it's pretty much a title only, but I'm not the one who has a problem with the appointment."

"Someone has an issue with a war hero becoming Primarch?" Wrex said, looking over at him confused, Garrus chuckled.

"It's not that, the other candidates all suddenly either died or stepped down from their public positions, and the Hierarchy want me to testify I had nothing to do with it." Garrus said quickly, there was a pause before EDI spoke up from a nearby sofa.

"if you need any Normandy logs to help your case I will send them to the Hierarchy." EDI stated quickly, Garrus smiled.

"Thanks EDI, I'll keep that in mind, but I should be fine." Garrus said, smiling at the AI.

"How will you get there if the Normandy is out of commission?" Joker asked, from EDI's side.

"The councillor has arranged a private ship to take me there, it's waiting to depart now." Garrus said gesturing to the shuttle outside, Georgia stepped forward and hugged the Turian war hero.

"Well, I wish you luck in this trial, we are all behind you" she said, giving him a quick kiss on his scarred cheek, which made him blush slightly, Ash quickly hugged him as well.

"Thank you general, Ash, I'm sure I'll be fine, see you all on the Normandy" he said waving, before he turned and left.

"Wrex, what about you?" Georgia said turning to Wrex, who sighed heavily.

"Nothing as interesting" he grunted, "some upstart is trying to muscle into power on Tuchanka; the clans are demanding I put him down personally. Frankly it'll be good for Tuchanka if I returned."

"How long will you be gone?" Georgia asked, the old Krogan was like the angry shotgun wielding uncle of the crew, and she enjoyed having him around.

"Couple months, I need to silence the upstart, and his supporters, and then ensure no one else can try to copy him." Wrex said smiling cruelly as Grunt walked in.

"What's going on?" he said as he stood to the side of them.

"Just returning home to put down a runt" Wrex chuckled, Grunt joined in, understanding what he meant. Wrex shook hands with the small group who were standing around and walked out and got into another shuttle.

"And you?" Georgia asked Zaeed.

"Just a simple medical check-up, nothing major." Zaeed said rather quickly.

"How long?" Ash asked.

"A week, not as demanding as the other two, but necessary in my age." He chuckled. "First time it'll actually be legit, last two were on Omega, and the less said, the better."

"Are you going to see Karin or Chloe?" Georgia asked, thinking that the two Normandy doctors had probably been temporarily assigned to Huerta Memorial Hospital II.

"No offence to their skills" Zaeed began, "but I'd rather not know the doctor that well, especially if he's got to stick something where the sun don't shine." He demonstrated his point, by raising one finger and jerking it upwards.

"Point taken" Ash said quickly. Zaeed smiled dryly and quickly left as Grunt stepped forward.

"You're not leaving too Grunt?" Georgia said rather deflated, Grunt looked confused.

"No" he said quickly.

"Did you get into trouble with C-Sec again?" Georgia quickly asked, but the Krogan shook his head, "then what is it?"

"I'm not allowed into the combat place, they say I'm too unstable." Grunt said, lowering his head. Georgia was reminded of a kid who had done something bad.

"Understandable, want me to speak with them?" Georgia asked; Grunt looked up quickly.

"Maybe" he chuckled, "I just want to let off some steam by killing stuff."

"Why not get a job at C-Sec?" Ash suggested; Grunt shook his head violently.

"Grunt and C-Sec have a bad history" Georgia said slowly. "But it's not a bad idea" she said rubbing her chin.

"What?" Grunt bellowed.

"Well think about it" she said quickly, "you'd be paid to kill real scumbags, and you can get into places like the combat sim much easier." Grunt chuckled.

"I like you humans, think you can put in a good word for me?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder, she nodded and he strode away chuckling at the idea.

"Good idea Ash" Georgia said patting her on the back.

"Thanks skipper, I'm going to take a swim" Ash said and quickly jogged up the stairs as Samantha came over.

"Leviathan has made contact," Samantha reported.

"And?" Georgia asked, not sure why it was important.

"It wants to see you in two weeks, after it inspects the Reaper planet for itself" Samantha quickly said, unusually intimidated by her general.

"What about?" Georgia asked.

"The band on your arm" Samantha said tapping it, she screamed in pain and collapsed to her knees.

"Sam, what is it?" Georgia asked, kneeling down to inspect the screaming woman, as those who were in the house rushed over to see what the commotion was, whilst the young comm specialist clutched her hand.

"It burns, it burns!" she screamed, Georgia grabbed her hand and looked at it, the tips of her fingers had suffered third degree burns, and were charcoal black.

"What did you do?" Kasumi asked as she materialised beside them.

"I don't know, she just touched the band and…" Georgia said before something dawned on her, she looked at the band and saw four small white circles, presumably where Samantha had touched it. Georgia felt so bad for her comm specialist, it was partially her fault that she was wounded, she wanted more than anything for her burns to heal.

Suddenly Samantha stopped crying, her fingers returned to normal and there was no indication of the burns.

"What the hell?" Joker said at the bizarre sight.

"Samantha, are you alright?" EDI asked as she got to her feet.

"I'm fine, one moment I was in talking to the general, the next im on the floor in unbelievable agony, then I'm fine again." Samantha said, reviewing everything that had just happened out loud.

"What did you feel before you touched the band?" Georgia asked quickly, wanting to understand the situation that was developing around her.

"I don't really know, I was sort of intimidated to be near you" she said blushing slightly, "I've never felt that before, but it just hit me how powerful you are and I felt scared by it." Before they could discuss it anymore, Tali came running in.

"Shepard!" she yelled as she joined the small circle, who had gathered around Traynor.

"You here the commotion too?" Joker asked, a smile creeping across his face.

"What commotion?" Tali said looking around, "my omnitool went off and I knew why."

"Why?" Georgia asked almost instantly.

"Myself, Chloe and Karin put a small device on the band, to monitor its power readings" she explained, pointing to a tiny metal chip, on the edge of the band. "it had been slowly rising, and it spiked a few seconds ago, that's why I was alerted."

"Miss Zorah, please explain" EDI said bluntly.

"When Georgia collapsed after the Reaper planet, we detected very little power in the band, and assumed it would eventually activate, so we planted a small monitoring device." Tali said slowly, again pointing to the small chip. "It has only spiked on two occasions, one shortly after the general left the med-bay, and the other, more vicious spike was a minute or so ago."

"When I burnt myself on it" Samantha said looking at her fingers.

"Burnt yourself, I don't see any burn marks on you" Tali said confused, eyeing the woman's physique.

"That's because it healed moments later" Kasumi said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The others continued talking about what had happened, but Georgia slunk away to her bedroom, wanting to be alone, mainly fearing she was to blame for everything, and that she didn't want to hurt anyone else.

"These two weeks best fly by" she said to herself, staring at the obsidian band which still faintly glowed white, though brighter than before.


	15. East Jesus Nowhere

East Jesus Nowhere.

The first week went by with Georgia deciding to stay away from the crew, and keeping mostly to her room, only venturing out to get food, drink or go to the toilet, and on one occasion she requested Samara to meditate with her for a couple of hours.

Midway through the second, Georgia got restless and decided to explore the Citadel a bit better. She waited until everyone had gone to the roof to enjoy the sunshine, before sneaking out of the house, only to be met by a crowd of reporters.

"Fuck" she cursed as she saw Khalisah Bint Sinan Al-Jilani at the head of the pack that charged toward her.

"Commander Shepard, you have a lot to answer for!" Khalisah said, shoving the other reporters away and shoving a microphone in the general's face.

"Firstly it's General Shepard, my wife is Commander now" she said through gritted teeth, her anger flaring inside her, but she held back. "Secondly, I'll be happy to answer all of your questions, at a press conference I'll hold here tomorrow, until then, leave me be, please." She activated her armour and walked calmly through the crowd. At that moment, Steve pulled up in a Normandy shuttle and opened the door for her.

"Get in general!" he yelled cheerfully and she hopped on board and he closed the door and took off.

"Steve? Where have you been for the last two weeks?" Georgia asked, sitting in the passenger seat.

"Helping with the Normandy's decommissioning" he said simply. "The work is going really well, we're ahead of schedule, but there are some teething problems." He added before she even enquired. "Just electrical and power, that's all."

"When can I expect her ready?" Georgia asked.

"Still on schedule for a month and a bit, plenty of time for you to be with Miranda again, don't worry" he said smiling, as they descended into the Kandros ward.

"Where are you taking me?" Georgia asked looking out of the window, at the fairly hectic activity going on around them.

"An old acquaintance wants to speak with you in private, she asked me to bring you to her" Steve said as they landed at the base of one of the larger, grander tower blocks.

"Who?" Georgia asked as the door opened, Steve remained silent and sent her something through his omnitool, she stepped off the shuttle, and it quickly took off behind her. "Strange, I get the feeling Miri is behind this somehow" she muttered, looking around, she now realised she had never been this far into any of the wards, or seen what the tower blocks were like.

She stepped inside and was greeted by a VI of Nyreen.

"Greetings visitor, how may I help you today?" it asked in her voice.

"What are you?" Georgia said immediately.

"I am Nyreen 01323, the VI incharge of maintaining this block." It stated, Georgia looked around, the hallway was clean, but not intact, bits of the wall were missing and the carpet and burn and blood marks.

"I'm here to visit," she checked the message, "room 21063." She stated.

"Ah, please use lift number seven, and get off at the two hundred and tenth floor, good day" with that the VI vanished, and she walked carefully through the empty corridor. She got into the lift and rode it up to the designated floor, which turned out to be the top floor. She stepped out of the lift and admired the view from the windows, of the entire ward, and the others in the distance, all bathed in the sunlight of the core.

"That's why I picked this place" a voice said from behind her, she wheeled round and saw someone standing in the shadows, green eyes watching her.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Georgia asked quickly.

"You here for room 63?" the figure asked and Georgia nodded, "follow me" the figure moved off down the hallway behind them, remaining in the shadows, Georgia followed but was cautious. The figure stopped outside a door and opened it, ushering her inside, but Georgia signalled for the figure to go first. Once inside, the figure sat down on a chair and she remained standing.

"Who are you?" Georgia asked again, and the figure chuckled, the voice familiar, but it was only when the lights came on that she recognised the woman.

"Hello general" Diana Allers said smiling up at her, Georgia stood stunned, of course it was her. Only Diana had befriended most of the crew, and could probably request Steve to bring Georgia to her. "Please, sit, you're making me feel rude" she said, gesturing to the seat next to her, which Georgia occupied.

"What can I do for you Diana?" Georgia asked as she sat down, Diana sighed.

"Straight to business as always, no how you been, where have you been, just what do I want and no funny business" Diana complained, Georgia sighed.

"Sorry, things have been a bit hectic recently. Where have you been since Earth?" she asked politely, leaning forward to show interest.

Diana told of how the stories she ahd reported from the Normandy had meant she was hired to present the news across the galaxy, but her boss had been a selfish-oaf and she quit.

"…and I punched him in the quad and left, I've been living here ever since, surviving on my earnings from Battlespace." She finished speaking and reclined, as if worn out by her story.

"Impressive," Georgia said honestly, she was impressed by Diana's actions since the war, "but why did you want to see me? Want another exclusive?" she joked and they both laughed.

"I'm no longer a reporter general, but I do need an exclusive of sorts." Diana said, her eyes moving away as if nervous.

"What?" Georgia asked quickly.

"I need a job" Diana said quickly, her eyes darting back to her, "I'm fast running out of money and I miss the thrill that being a reporter gave me. I don't want to be an inside reporter on the Normandy, I want to be your PR manager." Georgia looked at her with surprise.

"Why do I need a PR manager, I'm probably going to retire since there is no conflict, the Normandy is being decommissioned from service, and I have a family to think about." Georgia said slowly, trying to work out what Diana was up to.

"But you're Georgia Shepard, the galaxy's greatest hero, you've saved everyone four times now, you seriously think you'll be able to retire and relax without people wanting more information on you?" Diana laughed. "The rights to your memoirs alone could make billions."

"And you want to profit from me?" Georgia said raising an eyebrow.

"I want to make sure you can relax, hire me as your PR and I'll manage all that business for you." Diana said, now leaning forward imploringly, but she went quiet. "consider it me repaying the favour for…"

"For me sleeping with you?" Georgia said finishing her sentence.

"in a manner of speaking, yes. By the way, did Miranda ever find out about it?" Diana asked.

"Find out?" Georgia laughed. "she's still got the recording from the Normandy security cameras." Diana blushed. "Alright, but you have to move to my apartment near the embassies if you want to join the crew, and you start immediately as I've got reporters outside my apartment wanting information."

"I love a challenge" Diana said standing up, "I'll call my assistant, she'll want to know as well." She said, tapping at her omnitool.

"You have an advisor?" Georgia asked, standing up as well, and someone knocked on the door. "who?" she asked as Diana answered the door, it was a moment before the woman limped into the room at Diana's side, and Georgia stiffened, her armour flaring to life.

"Easy general" Diana said stepping between them, "she's no longer a threat to you."

"Bullshit!" Georgia yelled, "That's Tela Vasir, last time we met, she tried to kill my ex and me for trying to find her boss the shadow broker!" The former spectre chuckled, and sat on Diana's bed, her hand clutching her side.

"That was three years ago Shepard" Tela groaned in pain as she sat down.

"Well as you can tell, some scars run deeper than others" Georgia said, pointing at where Tela was clutching, likely the wound from their last encounter. "How did you survive?"

"You really should make sure someone is dead before you walk off victorious" Tela smirked, as Diana tended to her scar. "After you were gone, I got up and sought medical attention, using my Spectre status I got it, but not great." She showed Georgia the vicious scars on her abdomen, "After that I went into hiding."

"Where?" Georgia demanded.

"The old Citadel, last place anyone would expect to find me." Tela smiled cruelly. "I stayed there until the Cerberus attack, when I realised I wasn't safe there, so I went off the grid by hiding on some backwater planet, living rough till I woke one day to find my eyes green, then I bartered my way back to civilisation, where I met Diana." At this moment Diana leant over and kissed Tela on the cheek.

"Are you two?" Georgia began, but Diana shook her head.

"Just friends" she said simply,putting an icepack on the scars.

"Friends with really, really good benefits" Tela joked, Diana scowled and poked her scars, making her wince.

"And then?" Georgia asked.

"And then I stayed with her, providing muscle hwere she needed it, until we settled here." Tela said, gesturing at their surroundings. Georgia nodded her understanding.

"Diana has been hired to be my PR manager, want to join her?" Georgia asked.

"Join you?" Tela said staring at Georgia, "join the very person who caused this!" she said pointing at her scars. "Join the very crew that includes the bitch I failed to kill! Why would I want that?"

"Liara is with Aria T'loak now, both of them are on my crew" Georgia said simply and Tela wilted.

"You survived the Shadow Broker?" she said stunned, "and now you've brought the Queen of Omega to heel."

"Killed the Shadow Broker, fucked Aria, destroyed the Reapers, my list of achievements is quite long." Georgia beamed, Diana helped Tela to her feet.

"I would, but I ain't going anywhere with this wound, it's been getting worse, I don't know what you did, but it won't heal." Tela snarled, Georgia reached out, and placed her metal hand on the wound, when she took it away, the scars were fading, and Tela stood up straight. "I'm not saying thank you, for whatever you did."

"I wouldn't expect you to" Georgia joked and held out a hand which Tela, and then Diana shook. "Right then, here's the address, be there by the end of the week, Diana, I'll need you there tomorrow for the conference." Georgia said moving toward the door.

"Looking forward to it" Diana said happily, wrapping an arm around Tela's waist. "See you soon" the two said in unison as Georgia left. Georgia cursed when she notice the band was now glowing slightly brighter than before, why had she healed someone who tried to kill her in the past.


	16. Jesus of Suburbia

Jesus of Suburbia.

The next day came around surprisingly quick, the evening had been spent with herself, Diana, and Miranda, via holo-call, deciding the details of the press conference, and what should and should not be mentioned, as well as Miranda explaining to Georgia exactly what she had done to bring her back.

The press conference was held on the roof, with the reporters sitting on the reinforced metal pool cover, and Georgia would be standing at the bar, with the available crew members flanking her. Before she was to go out and face the press, she had sent her crew first, to answer the press' questions and allow her to prepare. Traynor approached as the press were questioning Sha'ira.

"General, next time you plan a big conference with the galaxy's press, please notify me first, might help me avoid a few grey hairs. Samantha said quickly, slightly flustered.

"Sorry, they jumped me yesterday, and I sought of spoke without thinking, "Georgia said straightening her jacket and tying her long black hair behind her head in a ponytail.

"Another query" Samantha said, "why's Diana back?"

"I hired her as PR manager, she's been handling today." Georgia said, her eyes fixing on Diana, who was on the far side of the press, watching the conference unfold.

"I thought that was my job?" Samantha said confused, Georgia smiled.

"She's PR, you're PA." Georgia said simply, Samantha raised an eyebrow, "she manages the public, you manage the private." Samantha giggled and scurried away, as the press fell silent, and Joker stepped up to the bar, where the microphones were positioned.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen" Joker said in a faux-announcer voice, "the lady you've all been waiting for, please put your hands together for General Georgia Shepard!" the press applauded and Joker took his position next to EDI, as Georgia walked out. The press were more numerous than the day before, clearly word had gotten out, and they were all gathered on the cover, the cameras floating around the edge, all of them fixed on her. She reached the mics and turned to face the crowd of reporters, feeling like a target at a shooting range.

"Good afternoon everyone, thank you for coming" she said confidentially, looking around, inspecting the press more closely, Khalisah was right at the front, Emily Wong was a few rows back, and the rest she didn't recognise. "I'm sure you all have a lot of questions, and I'll do my utmost to answer them, but if we could please keep things civil, and stick to the events AFTER the Reaper War please, everything during and before has been covered, thank you." The press looked at each other slightly confused. "Who's first?" she asked and a multitude of hands shot into the air, Khalisah was amongst them, straining for attention, Georgia pointed at a batarian behind her.

"General Shepard" she began, "What exactly happened to you at the end of the Reaper war?"

"I threw myself into the Crucible to activate it, and it sent used my DNA to merge synthetics and organics, hence everyone now has glowing green eyes." Georgia answered, there was a slight murmur before hands rose again, and again she didn't pick Khalisah, loving the annoyed look on her face.

"What do you mean by merge synthetics and organics?" a Quarian asked from near the back.

"Every species' DNA is now half organic and half synthetic, what this means besides that I'm not an expert on."

"What happened after you sacrificed yourself, surely you were destroyed in the Citadel's explosion?" A Turian asked from the far left.

"I survived," she said grimacing, "I survived the merging, I survived the explosion, and I survived the fall back to Earth."

"How?" most of the press replied.

"Not entirely, as you can see" she said pointing to her metal arm and revealing her metal lower legs, "I would show the scars, but they're not for the squeamish." She joked, no one laughed. "as for what caused me to survive what should have killed me three times over, I do not know, I may never know" this caused more murmurings before hands rose into the air.

"What do you remember from the Crucible?" Emily Wong asked quickly.

"I'm afraid most of my memory of it is blank, or highly classified," she quickly said, and lied the 'classified' part. "but I remember throwing myself into the beam, and then waking on Earth, feeling nothing but pain until I was found and sedated." Her eyes lowered as she relived the agony of waking up in pain.

"How were you brought back, without Cerberus to help you?" Khalisah burst out before Georgia could pick another reporter to ask a question.

"As I have said on numerous occasions" she snarled, her anger barely contained, "I never willingly worked WITH Cerberus, I used their assets to destroy the Collectors and save humanity from their harvest."

"But you were in a relationship, and have now married a high ranking Cerberus agent, clearly you still had ties." Khalisah continued, the other reporters saw how hard Georgia was gripping the bar and moved away from Khalisah.

"Miranda cut ties with Cerberus completely when the Collectors were destroyed; she was cleared of all charges against her after the war because she had helped me bring Cerberus down. Does that sound like I had Cerberus ties Khalisah?" Georgia growled her anger on the brink of exploding out of her.

"But you're not denying there were ties?" Khalisah pressed, Georgia moved toward the infuriating reporter slowly.

"Ms Jilani, if you continue down this line, and enquire into Reaper war matters, I will take great pleasure, in throwing you out of here." Georgia said in a low voice, the other reporters increased their distance from the targeted woman.

"But the people…" she said feebly.

"The people do not care about those matters in the questions you are asking, you are just so desperate to kick dirt on my reputation for your own glory that you don't see how stupid you look." Georgia said, now centimetres from the woman. "If you don't believe me, look around, no one is sticking up for you." Georgia then walked back and stood behind the bar.

She resumed her calm demeanour and answered Khalisah's original question, "as for how I was brought back, my dear Miranda oversaw the medical operations that healed my body, and replaced my missing limbs, and the Alliance funded it and ONLY the Alliance." She emphasized the word, noting Khalisah preparing another ambush question, likely involving the word 'Cerberus'.

"What happened after that?" Emily asked, the reporters kept their distance from Khalisah.

"When the work was finished, Grand Admiral Hackett arrived and we were almost immediately attacked by pirates, we made it away, but the SSV London was sent crashing on to the surface of Mars." Georgia said, remembering the moment vividly.

"Why did they attack you?" a Volus asked from near the front.

"They wanted to remove the one threat to their operation, my response was to gather my crew and infiltrate the pirate stronghold of Omega." Georgia replied smiling.

"Why Omega?" the Batarian asked.

"Because we assumed Aria was behind the operation, once we had taken out her Talon enforcers and captured her, we quickly discovered she wasn't the leader." Georgia said, flashing a look sideways to Aria, who smiled.

"The real threat was a still unknown Volus and Harbinger, correct?" the Volus asked.

"Correct, Harbinger had survived the merge that had pacified every surviving Reaper, and was intent on levelling the political balance in the galaxy." Georgia said, her eyes met the Volus' who nodded his understanding.

"Why would a Reaper be interested in galactic politics?" an Asari asked from the back.

"Haven't a clue, but I think it saw it as a reason to wipe out large numbers of 'organics', and the Volus was the one more interested in the political aspects." Georgia replied.

"And your response was to form a new council, comprised of almost every galactic race?" a Salarian asked from the right side of the crowd.

"Yes, to steal away any political support for the movement primarily." Georgia said, her eyes scanning the forest of hands that still remained up. "Their response was to blockade the four council race planets and threaten to kill millions. But we stopped them in record time and managed to save a few crew members who were caught, before the battle for the core began, and I don't think we need to talk much about that." Georgia sped up her speech as she reached the battle, knowing what would be asked, and was asked seconds later.

"Where your mother sacrificed herself to destroy Harbinger and win the battle, correct?" Khalisah said, Georgia closed her eyes, clicked her neck and then nodded. "And your reaction to this heroic tragedy was to get married?" Georgia's eyes flared open, and she tapped her arm. Kasumi appeared behind Khalisah and sedated her, before dragging her unconscious form into the apartment.

"I'll deal with her later" she muttered, "next question."

"General, I hate to agree with the whelp, but it was an odd reaction." A Krogan said as the reporters resumed a more spread out grouping.

"Like most weddings the date was planned in advance, I didn't realise my, my mother would sacrifice herself on the eve of the wedding." Georgia said, fighting back tears.

"But you got an unexpected surprise at the wedding, your father returned from death." Emily said smiling, "the best wedding gift possible, right?"

"Yes it was," Georgia beamed, "and I learnt he had helped fund my return after I died in the Collector attack. But that's best left to him to explain."

"What's become of the Normandy?" another Quarian asked.

"It is currently being decommissioned from military service, upon which I and several crew members will move on to it permanently."

"Along with the Consort?" an Asari asked.

"Yes, she is permanently retiring, and has requested to live on the Normandy with her daughter, who'll be a nice playmate for my child when their born" Georgia smiled at Sha'ira, who smiled back and nodded.

"Will you be retiring General?" a human asked, Georgia paused.

"I don't honestly know." She replied smiling, honestly unsure. "I mean I have a wife, a child on the way and a family of close friends, and there's no conflict that demands my attention."

"But the pirates…" A Salarian blurted.

"Aria has successfully brought the entire criminal world under her thumb and with the Shadow Broker no longer posing a threat, as well as all races finally being on an equal footing. I do not see any chances of war on the horizon." Georgia said, gesturing to Aria, and then focusing on the few hands left in the air.

"What about this Reaper planet you recently visited?" a Hanar asked.

"I'm afraid for the moment that information is still classified." Georgia said smiling weakly, a few hands dropped, "any other questions?"

"Do you have any other plans for the forseable future?" Emily asked.

"Other than looking after my family, not really no."

"What about Ms al-Jilani?" a voice asked from the crowd.

"I'm going to ensure she gets the answers she seeks, and ensure she doesn't irritate anyone anymore." She said in a low voice, the reporters cheered, clearly they wanted her to get her comeuppance.

"Is that everything?" a reporter asked, Georgia nodded and the crowd applauded, Georgia stepped out from behind the bar and bowed, as did the crew before they walked back into the apartment, and the press slowly disbanded.

"Good work General" her crew said when they were safely inside.

"Thank you, no I've got an irritating reporter to deal with" she said, noticing Kasumi leaning against her bedroom door. The other crew members moved out from where she had been standing, as Georgia made her way to Kasumi.


	17. Dominated Love Slave

Dominated Love Slave.

-AN- _Warning! This chapter contains extremely adult situations, reader discretion is advised!_

"How is she?" Georgia asked and the thief smiled.

"Still out, I bound her to the headboard and footboard, though she can be repositioned like a toy." Kasumi giggled the last part, enjoying the idea. "Can I watch?"

"If you want, it may be rather fun, so record if you want." Georgia said a grin spread across her face.

"What are you going to do?" Kasumi asked, bouncing up and down like an excited child.

"Ensure she no longer irritates anyone, and is put to a more pleasant use" Georgia said, opening the door and letting Kasumi go first. Kasumi activated her stealth suit and walked in, followed by Georgia, who found Khalisah spread eagled on the bed, her hands and feet bound to the corners of the bed, and only wearing her bra and panties. "Care to wake her up?" Georgia asked, and she watched a syringe float over and inject in Khalisah's chest, before it floated into a bedside drawer.

"Adrenalin" Kasumi whispered, "I'll be here if you need anything, and the camera in the top right is recording." Georgia smiled cruelly as Khalisah came around slowly.

"What? Where?" she said blearily, her eyes fixed on Georgia and she tried to get up, realising that she was tied down and half naked. "What are you doing? People will hear about this!" Georgia laughed.

"At this moment, the clip of you being sedated and dragged off is circling the extranet" Georgia said proudly, Khalisah went pale.

"They want you to 'break her'" Kasumi whispered in her ear.

"They want me to do this, she tapped her arm and the screen behind her lit up with the live chat threads, thousands of people saying how much they wanted Khalisah to pay for her pig-headed arrogance. Georgia switched off the screen and moved to the side of the bed.

"If this is a question of money, I can pay, I'm quite wealthy" Khalisah begged.

"Not anymore!" Kasumi whispered, "Give the word and I drain her accounts, though its all dirty money she made from harassing people." Georgia shook her head.

"This isn't about money, it's about respect" Georgia said slowly, her fingers tracing along Khalisah's chest, she squirmed under the touch. "For years I've had to put up with you trying to throw dirt on my reputation; claiming I was a Council stooge. That I was with Cerberus. That I didn't have humanities' interest at heart." She squeezed her breast as her anger flared again, leaving a red mark on her tan skin.

"Please" Khalisah begged, "I'll do anything" she pleaded, tears in her eyes.

"Crocodile tears and empty promises" Georgia said, she activated her omniblade and cut off her bra and panties. "But, after I'm done, you will do anything, or I'll tie you up and send you to Omega like this." Khalisah went pale, "I know how they _love _you there."

"Please, I" Khalisah said, but a ball gag appeared from nowhere and fastened around her head, silencing her.

"Sorry, didn't want to listen to her whine" Kasumi whispered.

Georgia turned and mouthed 'thank you' before quickly removing her uniform, revealing her waiting erection. "Do you have any of those pills Sha'ira has?" Georgia whispered, and one appeared before her mouth, she quickly swallowed it and thanked Kasumi again, _of course she had gotten her hands on it_. She knelt between Khalisah's legs and saw how her trembling nether lips were very damp.

"You little slut!" Georgia exclaimed, "You're actually looking forward to being violated by me!" Khalisah shook her head violently, fear in her eyes. "Turn over" she said without thinking, and she heard Kasumi's omnitool activate and Khalisah, still bound was flipped on to her front.

"Don't ask its rather complicated, I used these once with Keji" she whispered, and Georgia felt a chill in her spine, _too much information_. She raised her metal hand.

"You need to be punished for getting excited without permission" Georgia announced, and she brought her metal hand down on Khalisah's right buttock, the reporter screamed into the ball gag, and a vicious red mark appeared on her cheek. She spanked each cheek twelve times, at least once for every irritating question she had ever asked her, leaving her ass bruised purple.

"It'll be a very niche market that'll watch this" Kasumi whispered, "Actually, everyone will watch it, because it's her."

"Sit down and enjoy a front row seat" Georgia muttered, lining herself between the bruised cheeks. "You ready bitch?" she asked, but Khalisah wailed into the ball gag.

Georgia pushed her member against Khalisah's tight rosebud and the reporter tensed, Georgia spanked her ass again and Khalisah relaxed somewhat as she forced her way inside.

"Your ass is mine!" Georgia growled as she hilted herself in Khalisah's tight rear, the woman merely moaned into the ball gag and lay still, not wanting further pain. She didn't wait for her to adjust before she started slamming into her with savage fury. Each thrust sent small ripples through Khalisah's body, and Georgia enjoyed hearing the reporter wail at the pain she was causing, _revenge for the pain that she had caused to thousands_.

When she felt the pressure build and peak, she stopped, knowing she hadn't climaxed she pulled out.

"On your knees" Georgia commanded and Khalisah slowly got to her hands and knees, before Georgia slid into her tight folds, she heard the bitch wail in protest and soon met the woman's hymen. "You're a virgin?" Georgia said aloud, "Someone as irritating as you should not be a virgin!" and with that she broke the woman's hymen and resumed her savage thrusts against the reporter's bruised ass.

She heard her muffled cries as she pounded into her tight nether lips, and that made it all the sweeter, but she immediately pulled out when she felt her walls began to tighten more, preventing her from climaxing.

"Got anything to prevent her climaxing until I want her to?" Georgia whispered, and she saw a small button-device appear and attach itself to Khalisah's clit.

"Just press the button when you want her to come, until then she'll be stuck on the edge." Kasumi whispered, giggling slightly, _she probably has some experience with it_ she thought as she sheathed herself inside Khalisah again, and resumed an energetic pace.

When she peaked a few more times, she withdrew and flipped Khalisah on to her back, and slid inside her ass again, watching her facial expressions as she fucked her, the tear marks, the eyes that reflected pure bliss and the face that couldn't decide if she was loving or hating the experience. Georgia ripped the ball gag out of her mouth and the room was filled with Khalisah's moans.

"Wanna come?" Georgia teased, knowing she was being denied the relief, "can't till I say so." She said as she thrust into her tight ass with a primal rage, until she crested again and withdrew, her member feeling like it was on fire. "Shit!" she exclaimed, she scrambled to the edge of the bed and rotated Khalisah so her head was by her member and silenced her by pushing her member into her mouth until she gagged. "Suck it!" she commanded and Khalisah began bobbing up and down slowly.

Georgia felt herself reaching climax and sheathed her member in Khalisah's mouth as she came, shooting load after load down the reporter's throat, she also hit the button and Khalisah moaned in pleasure as she finally came. Georgia fired the last load on the woman's face and quickly redressed, as the reporter just lay there. Kasumi appeared and turned to the camera.

"This service is brought to you by General Shepard, she's your hero for a reason" she said to the camera before switching it off. "What do you want me to do with the film?" she asked her general.

"Keep hold of it, for now" Georgia replied, her finger pushed the semen on Khalisah's face into her open mouth and then shut it, pinched her nose and forced her to swallow it. Khalisah slowly tried to sit up, but found it to painful to sit, so she got on to her hands and knees again.

"Good little slut, grovel before your mistress" Georgia said patting her head, "as of today, your new job is the Normandy's bitch" Khalisah looked at her with panicked eyes, "you are to service the crew wherever, whenever, however they want, and when you've repaid your debt. You'll be free to go." Khalisah wiped her eyes as tears formed, but she remained silent as Kasumi left, Georgia dragged Khalisah with her out of the room, to meet the wolf-whistles and jeers of the crew outside.

"How was she?" Jack joked.

"Needs some discipline and practice, if you want her she's yours, she has to service you any way you like until she has made up for her actions." Georgia stated to the others, a few had smiles on their faces; others just stared at Khalisah, who tried to hide behind Georgia. Kasumi pulled something from her suit and tied it around Khalisah's neck.

"Slave collar" she reported. Jack jumped off the sofa and stormed past them, grabbing Khalisah by the collar and dragging her into her room and locking the door.

"That's the idea" Georgia smiled at the sight.

"General, how long will it take for her debt to be repaid?" EDI asked.

"Why?" Kasumi asked.

"Because I don't think it'll be long enough" EDI replied.

"It's actually until I say so, but don't let her know that" Georgia muttered, EDI smiled and walked off.

"Next thing to worry about is Leviathan in two days." Samantha said, Georgia nodded and walked to the kitchen, exacting some of her revenge on the bitch had made her very hungry. The next two days flew by, with Khalisah falling in line with her new role, though not by choice, and Georgia spent more time meditating with Samara, trying to gain clarity on what exactly she had been bound to on the Reaper planet.


	18. See The Light

See The Light.

Georgia woke on the day Leviathan had requested to see her on quickly, dressing in her usual blue uniform and having breakfast with the crew, which now included Tela, Diana and Khalisah, though they were not official until confirmed by Hackett and Miranda, the latter would have difficulty accepting Tela or Khalisah due to their history.

"General, you're going to be late" Samantha said hurrying her along, as Georgia had been daydreaming about Miranda. "Samara and Liara have requested to accompany you, they await you upstairs."

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was miles away" "Georgia said quickly, she stood up and made sure she was presentable. "Is Cortez outside?" Samantha nodded. Georgia quickly put her boots on and stepped on to the landing pad moments later, finding Cortez waiting for her, and she quickly boarded, finding the two Asari waiting for her as well.

"Leviathan?" Cortez asked, and she nodded, sitting down in the passenger seat as the shuttle took off, "This'll be a longer trip than the other day, Leviathan awaits you at the end of Legion ward."

"Why there?" Georgia asked immediately, thinking it an odd place to meet.

"It's the least populated area of the Citadel, used for building ships" Liara answered, "Leviathan chose it for safety, after all its several storeys high."

"How will we commune with it?" Samara asked.

"Leviathan can communicate telepathically," Georgia said, turning in her seat to face Samara, "When we first met, it used people it had controlled to visually represent itself in my head."

"Fascinating" Liara breathed. "How will we commune together?"

"We could meld consciouses" Samara quickly suggested, "we meld with the general, and Leviathan communicates with us through her."

"It's a nice idea Samara," Georgia said slowly. "But Liara and I have seen first-hand how Leviathan can control hundreds of people, I don't think communing will be that difficult."

"Understood general." The Asari said moments later as they landed. The three women stepped out to an awe-inspiring sight, Leviathan was standing at the end of the Citadel, two of its kin flanking it, against the fiery core behind them. As they drew closer, they stopped, and Leviathan entered their minds and they appeared together in an empty space.

"What form shall I take?" Leviathan boomed in the darkness.

"Anything from our collective memories" Georgia said quickly, and it appeared a moment later, in the guise of The Illusive Man.

"Greetings General, Shadow Broker and Justicar" It said in its booming voice, through the Illusive Man's mouth.

"How do you?" Liara said, but Leviathan answered.

"I am in your mind Asari, I know all you know." TIM said.

"Do you have to be him?" Georgia asked, "I mean I'm fighting the urge to put a bullet in you, pick someone friendly." TIM shook its head.

"Time is not on our side General" it said shaking its head.

"Well then, what did you learn from the Reaper planet?" Liara asked quickly.

"It predates the Reapers by three centuries" Leviathan said, pacing in front of them, with a small projection of the planet between them. "And was designed to solely hold a great power, but our inspection yielded nothing into what this power was, but it was definitely gone."

"Yeah, it's right here" Georgia said, pulling back her sleeve and showing the black band.

"Fascinating" TIM moved closer and inspected the band, which was still glowing from when Samantha had touched it. "It was only a myth."

"What was?" Samara asked, stepping forward to be in line with Georgia.

"I had no idea, not until now, being so close to it." TIM said, Leviathan's voice still boomed but seemed to inflect curiosity and wonder. "We had thought it to be tale told to ones young to instil wonder in the galaxy's mysteries."

"What was just a story?" Liara said desperately. TIM paused and looked at her, Georgia started to realise how apt the disguise was, TIM had been a Reaper puppet, now his memory was a puppet for Leviathan, and still she felt unnerved by him. Leviathan's use of him was almost identical to the real person.

"What do you believe Asari?" It asked, stepping closer to Liara. "In your information, your technology, your people's religion" it flashed a look at Samara. "Or do you believe that there is a power out there, which shaped the universe and is infinitely powerful?" Liara hesitated.

"Are you saying that this thing is god?" Georgia asked tapping the band, TIM laughed.

"IT mainly holds the power my ancestors once had, to build the galaxy, or destroy it, to command life and death and everything in-between." TIM said images of planets appearing and disappearing, of shapeless figures rising and falling appeared around him.

"Goddess, are you saying that…" Samara began, but TIM interrupted.

"Your hero, General Shepard of the Human race, is now Goddess of the Galaxy, once the band reaches full power." TIM said, pointing at the glowing band.

"What?!" Georgia exclaimed.

"The band is only a third of its way back to full power, hence the glow…" TIM said, but Georgia interrupted.

"I was referring to the 'goddess' part!" She yelled.

"You hold the power of our ancestors, who shaped this galaxy, eons ago." TIM boomed.

"Why am I the one who has to be god of the galaxy?" She asked, almost despairingly at how helpless she was starting to feel.

"You never wondered?" TIM said, stepping closer to her. "Why you were always the ONE person to save the galaxy, the only one to be brought back to life, and survive what should have killed you." Georgia sat down, the information was becoming overwhelming.

"Are you saying it was all fate?" she said, holding her head in her right hand.

"You didn't realise how unique you were?" TIM said leaning over her, Samara and Liara sat down either side of her and each put a hand on her shoulder. "You were destined to take your place as the galaxy's greatest power, as you would call 'goddess' of everything my people left behind."

"Surely you can see this power is too great for one person!" Samara pleaded with the TIM image. "As you said, it is the power your PEOPLE had eons ago." TIM put a hand to his chin and thought about it, before the image of the Pantheon appeared behind him, focusing on the frieze at the top, of the numerous gods and goddesses.

"When you take your place, you could share power if it is too much, though they would be immortal and subservient to your will." TIM said, his blue eyes burning into her.

"Wait, you show the Pantheon and say that anyone she blesses with power will be subservient to her?" Liara said standing up and pointing at the image, "The Greek gods were not all completely subservient to Zeus, and were certainly not loyal, and Zeus himself wasn't exactly the perfect ruler."

"The 'gods' you refer to were constructs of the primitive humans," TIM boomed and Liara retreated. "Humanity created them flawed; your rule will be different."

"But your people were flawed too" Liara said, the only one trying to defend Georgia, who remained silent. "You created an AI that turned on you. Hardly a perfect construct, wouldn't you say?" TIM growled.

"You're irritating questioning and mocking will not be accepted for much longer Asari." It boomed.

"How long have I got until I become goddess?" Georgia asked, looking up and trying to take the heat off Liara, TIM paused.

"How many times have you wanted something to happen, and it did?" Leviathan asked.

"Four times" Georgia replied, after she had counted in her head the odd occurrences that had happened over the past three weeks, since getting the band.

"Then you are half way towards your destiny." TIM said looking directly at her, as something made her and Samara stand up.

"How will I know when it happens?" Georgia asked quickly, TIM smiled and began to fade.

"You will know, good bye." It said before vanishing, seconds later Samara, Liara and Georgia were standing alone on the Legion ward again, as the three Leviathans took off and flew away.

"General?" Liara asked, as Georgia just stood there, looking at the burning suns in the distance.

"Leave her be Liara," Samara said, gently pushing her away from the general. "It is a lot for her to handle, she needs time to process and come to terms with it." The two Asari stepped further away and began to chat in private.

"Do you believe it?" Liara asked.

"I do not know what to believe at the moment, my Order is all but extinct for the moment, and the war tested my faith to its limits." Samara said, her eyes travelling over the rest of the Citadel in front of them. "But as for Georgia, I feel that it seems possible, but that doesn't mean I think its right." Liara nodded.

"What do we tell the others?" Liara immediately asked, noticing Cortez still waiting for them a short distance away.

"WE do not tell anyone anything" Samara said, forcing Liara to look at her. "It is up to Shepard if she wants to tell the others, though I think she will tell Miranda, she wouldn't hide if from the one she loves" Liara was about to ask another question, but Georgia walked over.

"Samara?" Georgia asked quickly.

"Yes Shepard?" Samara replied.

"I want to see HER!" Georgia said staring at the Justicar, Samara shuddered at the mention.

"Why?" Samara asked, bewildered by the request. "What reason could you have for visiting her now?"

"I want definitive proof of Leviathan's claims, and she'll make an ideal lab-rat." Georgia smiled, but Samara didn't share her confidence.

"It's a hell of a risk general" Samara said unsure, Liara listened carefully, but didn't know what they were talking about.

"I wasn't thinking of testing it personally, but I feel it's the quickest way to find out for sure." Georgia said looking at Samara, she then turned to Liara. "We'll need your girlfriend to arrange transportation to Omega Liara, and make it soon as possible." Liara's eyes widened at the sudden involvement in the conversation.

"Why me?" Liara asked quickly.

"Because, if she knew why we wanted to go. She'd kill us." Samara said as they boarded the shuttle, Liara gulped.

"I'll have a word with her when we get back." Liara said nervously.


	19. She's A Rebel

She's A Rebel.

It had taken a day to acquire passage to Omega, and because it was a fairly cheap passage, it took another day to reach the criminal stronghold, one month before Normandy would be ready, at its earliest estimate, and less than two until Miranda was due to give birth. Georgia was accompanied by Aria, Liara, Samara and a large container that had air-holes drilled into it.

"I really must insist we find another way, ANY other way" Samara said, pleading with Georgia to change her mind as they worked their way lower and lower down Omega.

"This way we'll know for sure, and maybe rid ourselves of a problem either way it happens" Georgia smiled as they reached the penultimate lowest floor, and the warehouse that occupied the entire floor.

"You're mad to want her!" Aria said, realising their intended target, opening the main door for them when Georgia just smiled at her. "We kept her hidden and alive, even when Cerberus took the station, we kept her existence hidden from the system." Aria said as they walked toward the centre, the entire warehouse full of wires and pipes that ran to a vault at the centre.

"Thank you" Samara said as they stopped at the door. "It wasn't an easy decision, but Georgia didn't want her killed, despite how driven I was." Samara pressed her hand to a small scanner, as Aria did the same on the other side of the door.

"Impressive security" Liara said looking around at the numerous cameras, auto-turrets, shields and the locking mechanisms on the vault, Aria smiled as the computer registered their DNA.

"Thanks hon, some of the finest systems on Omega, just to keep her here." Aria said, also taking in the scenery.

"It is necessary when dealing with someone so dangerous." Samara said as the door swung open, and a shield formed over the entrance, allowing them to see in, but not let its occupant escape. The prisoner stirred and got up from the far side, walking slowly over, their form hidden by the shadows.

"Hello Mother!" she spat as she stood on the other side of the shield to the group.

"You lost the right to call me that centuries ago!" Samara yelled, momentarily losing her calm, the woman laughed.

"Can't lose the genetics we share, mother!" she spat again. "What's with your eyes?"

"Never mind Morinth" Aria said to the trapped Ardat-Yakshi.

"Wait, Morinth?" Liara exclaimed, realising who the prisoner was. "My information said her body had been cast into a black hole." Aria smiled and leaned in to whisper to Liara.

"Even the Shadow Broker can be lied to my dear" Aria whispered, Liara blushed slightly.

"Why have you come? To ensure I'm still imprisoned here?" Morinth asked, pacing in front of the shielded door.

"We've come, because we might have a solution to your little problem" Georgia smiled cruelly, Morinth raised an eyebrow.

"You mean the fact I kill when making love?" Morinth laughed dryly. "That's not a problem you can fix, I was BORN with this blessing" her eyes burned into Samara, who tensed.

"To kill during one of life's greatest pleasures is not a blessing, it is a curse." Samara said, fighting back her anger.

"Besides," Georgia said stepping back and rolling up her sleeves. "I have a solution that will work, and a lab-rat to test the theory on." Liara scurried off and pushed the container closer to the vault, before returning to Aria's side.

"My my, what happened to your arm Shepard?" Morinth smiled cruelly at the metal arm.

"I almost died binding synthetics and organics, which ended the Reaper war, it's also why everyone has glowing green eyes" Georgia explained quickly. Morinth didn't seem interested in these facts.

"What makes you so sure?" Morinth said, her eyes travelling from the container to Georgia.

"Call it divine intuition" Georgia joked, she nodded to Aria and the shield deactivated. Morinth made to leap past but Georgia caught her and threw her against the far wall inside the vault as the door was shielded again.

"Let me go!" Morinth snarled as Georgia bent her over her knee, like a child about to be disciplined.

"Stop struggling and I will!" Georgia replied, pinning the Asari down, and pressing the band to the base of Morinth's scalp crests, making it glow slightly brighter. When she was done she threw Morinth to one side and dashed out of the door as the shield dropped again.

"Where's this lab-rat then?" Morinth asked, getting up again and dusting herself off. Liara pushed the container up against the door and they heard the shield drop, followed by a loud bang as Morinth leapet into the container and dragged the occupant out. They pulled the container away, revealing Morinth in her cell, with Khalisah, kissing each other passionately.

"Why did we bring her in the container?" Aria asked, the three women watched the imprisoned love-making as they spoke.

"Because she would have been killed if she wasn't hidden from the people of Omega" Georgia explained, Aria nodded agreement, and they continued to watch, Morinth noticed and snarled.

"I don't like an audience!" she barked. Aria sighed and shut the door.

"How long should we give them?" Liara asked.

"Until you can only hear one of them breathing or until Morinth gets bored, if it has worked." Samara said simply.

"Best get comfortable then" Georgia said, the four of them sat down and patiently waited, the faint sounds of moaning from inside the vault permeated the silence. After what felt like hours, they heard wailing from inside, Aria quickly opened the door to show Khalisah passed out on the small bed, and Morinth curled up in a corner, crying.

"I can't kill her!" she wailed at them when she saw them looking. "I get the same pleasure, but she doesn't die!" Samara stood stunned by the revelation.

"It worked?" she breathed in disbelief. Georgia lowered her voice as Aria entered the vault and promptly knocked Morinth out.

"It's the power of a god, of course it worked" she said so only Samara and Liara could hear.

"What do we do with her now?" Aria asked from inside the cell, crouched over the unconscious Morinth.

"We take her back with us" Georgia said simply, but Samara wheeled to face her.

"Curing her was one thing, but freeing her is still dangerous" Samara cautioned her general. Georgia withdrew a small device from her pocket and showed it to Samara.

"That's why I brought this!" she displayed the improved slave-collar before throwing it to Aria. "Put it on her, and then put them both in the container." Aria nodded and attached the collar, before dragging both unconscious women into the container and sealing them inside.

"Well back to the Citadel with our catch, we'll keep this space vacant in case we need it again" Georgia said proudly, Samara sighed and Liara and Aria walked ahead, as Georgia took her turn pushing the container, with Samara beside her.

"Do you think you could cure Falare?" Samara asked in a soft whisper.

"If I do, I'll be two wants from becoming goddess" Georgia replied.

"But you know what will trigger it, what you need to do to take a step closer" Samara said, the idea feeding at her desire. "All I have ever wanted is a unified family, Shepard. With Rila dead, and my two remaining daughters being so different in their handling of the curse, your blessing would bring my family together."

"Samara, stop and listen to yourself!" Georgia said, slapping the Justicar. "Ever since I met you on Ilium, you've forged your path as a lone ranger of sorts, not wanting company or showing concern for your family, why the sudden change?" Samara didn't reply. "We'll talk more back on the Citadel."


	20. Letterbomb

Letterbomb.

When she got back to the Citadel, with Morinth begrudgingly accompanying her, she had not informed how she had been 'cured'. Samantha immediately greeted her as the door opened into the apartment, looking slightly panicked.

"What is it?" She said immediately.

"Well, your wife is on the QEC. She's rather panicky about your absence." Samantha said, her eyes skimming around Georgia, she was clearly hiding something.

"And?" Georgia pressed, trying to worm the final bit of information out of her recently promoted assistant.

"She's not alone, Hackett and Councillor Osba are with her, plus there's this." Samantha handed her a datapad, with another message from Miranda. "I got it this morning, whereas she wanted to see you since midday." Georgia quickly read the message, walking over to the wall and leaning against it.

_Dear Georgia,_

_The baby's been kicking and punching quite frequently, she's got your temperament. Orianna has been begging for me to end this embargo, but I've been updated about the decommissioning work, and that you are essentially trapped on the Citadel, how I envy you._

_But on to the main matter, I hear you are picking up a gathering of Normandy crew-members-to-be, please contact me and I'll have the final say, otherwise you'll build up a harem and it would ruin our tight-knit family already established._

_Also, the next woman for your 'timetable' is a woman of considerable intelligence and strength, only truly comfortable on the Normandy._

_Yours_

_Miranda_

_xXx._

Georgia smiled at the first few sentences, then realised the uphill struggle she'd have convincing Miranda to accept select members of the people wanting to join the crew. But her 'riddle' was not so tricky to crack, Tali'zorah Vas Normandy loved the ship, and it was a second home away from Rannoch.

Georgia stirred herself out of the thought and followed Samantha to a small room, deep in the apartment, that she hadn't been in, which was solely occupied by a QEC, which currently displayed Hackett, Osba and Miranda, supported by Orianna at her side.

"Greetings General" was the greeting given by Hackett and Osba in unison, Miranda smiled and blew a kiss to her wife.

"Is there a reason for this meeting?" Georgia asked quickly, after saluting her commanding officer.

"We want a summary of your meeting with Leviathan, and the Commander here has informed us of new crew members for your ship, which may need to be rectified with us." Osba said quickly, gesturing at Miranda when he mentioned her.

"That and the recent 'press conference' you held without warning to us" Hackett said sternly, like a disapproving parent.

"Well the press conference went smoothly, excluding ms Jilani's usual pig-headed idiocy" Georgia began, her fist clenching at the name. "And was a result of being jumped by the press the day before."

"We have seen the footage, what became of Ms Jilani?" Osba asked.

"She's serving a stint as payment for the grievances she has caused in the past" Georgia said simply, not really wanting to go into detail with such aristocratic guests, but she saw Hackett momentarily smirk at the thought.

"We'll trust in your judgement general, there isn't anyone she held a problem with more than you" Hackett said quickly before Miranda or Dominic could press the situation further. "Who are these other people wishing to join the Normandy?" He asked, changing the subject, she saw Miranda shift her posture, readying herself for the worst.

"I'll start with Diana Allers" Georgia said, "she's been unemployed for some time and wishes to be my PR manager," Hackett raised an eyebrow. "But there's a catch with her joining." Georgia hesitated.

"What?" Miranda growled.

"She won't join without her assistant, someone we have experience with my dear." Georgia paused again, knowing Miranda would react badly.

"Who?" Miranda said, Orianna braced herself, knowing something bad was coming their way.

"Tela Vasir, the former Spectre" Georgia said, she saw Miranda's fists clench and Hackett's eyes widen slightly.

"I thought she died years ago, when we took down the Shadow Broker" Miranda snarled, Orianna tried to comfort her enraged sister, but with little success, "how the bloody hell did she survive?"

"An old Asari hunting trick of feigning death" Georgia said simply, she saw Miranda tremble with rage. "And before you ask, Liara hasn't met her yet; she's been too busy with intelligence matters." She phrased it like this as Osba and the Council were unaware that Liara was the Shadow Broker.

"They're okay with me" Hackett said and Osba nodded, "though Miss Vasir will need to pass security clearance first, the Normandy may be decommissioned, but she's still a valuable symbol to the Alliance." Georgia and Miranda nodded.

"And I'll want a word with her and Liara as well, to clear the air as it were" Miranda said, an edge to her voice.

"Next, Ms Jilani, though not in any official capacity or willingly, she'll need to join the crew to fulfil her sentence, with minimum security clearance." Georgia said, the three others nodded their agreement immediately, not really needing to discuss it.

"The most recent is Morinth" Georgia said quickly, the other three tensed.

"Samara's Ardat-Yakshi daughter?" Miranda exclaimed. "Why does she want to join?"

"She's too dangerous, she could influence and kill the crew one by one, we cannot allow her to…" Hackett said, but Georgia interrupted.

"As I'll explain in a minute, her power to kill is gone, we used Ms Jilani as a test subject, and she's firmly under Samara's control, but if she poses a threat I will not hesitate to kill her." Georgia quickly said, alleviating some of their concern.

"Anyone else?" Orianna asked, sitting her sister down after a moment.

"Not that springs to mind, on to the matter with Leviathan then?" Georgia said, and the others nodded to answer her question. "Well, myself, Samara and Liara went to the meeting at the tip of Legion ward, it was held in my mind, and Leviathan represented itself with the form of The Illusive Man." Hackett and Miranda tensed at the name.

"Why him?" Dominic asked quickly.

"Random selection it said, and refused to change, but considering what it revealed, I felt it a rather apt choice." Georgia smirked, which was not shared by the others. "Right, it said that the planet did predate the Reapers, and that the 'power' it held was that of its ancestors which shaped the galaxy." Georgia summarised, and the others looked dumbfounded.

"The power of its ancestors? In that little band?" Orianna asked, pointing at her metal arm. "Sorry, Miranda told me about it one night." She blushed at the reveal.

"Essentially it's a 'god' artefact" Georgia said quickly, "with the power to shape the galaxy as the wielder sees fit." Miranda went pale, Hackett raise a hand to his chin and pondered, and Georgia could tell Dominic had paled significantly. "But I'm not a god" she quickly said, "There's stages to it apparently." Dominic off to one side and turned to face them.

"I'm sorry but a Council session has been called, I will require a report on my desk as soon as possible" he said rather quickly, he then bowed and left, uttering a quick 'good day.'

"Please explain these stages General, and how long until you're 'god-hood' begins?" Hackett asked.

"Its not so much stages, as the artefact has to power up" Georgia said twiddling her fingers.

"How?" Miranda quickly pressed.

"By me, making 'wishes' or something like that, eight of them to reach full power" Georgia looked down at her wife's feet with embarrassment.

"And how many have you used?" Miranda quickly asked, her concern etched in her voice.

"Four when I spoke to Leviathan, now its five down, three to go." Georgia said weakly.

"What was the fifth?" Hackett asked.

"Curing Morinth's curse upon a plan I had to test Leviathan's claims." Georgia said, feeling stupid as she said it.

"And the other four?" Miranda asked like a doting mother scalding a child for misbehaving.

"I'm not sure, healing Samantha's fingers, which she burned when she touched the band, making Samara rebuild the Justicar order, and healing Tela partially the other one I'm not sure of." Georgia said, looking from one to the other.

"Then how do you know you are at five?" Hackett asked.

"Each time the band has gotten brighter, and I've noted it getting brighter five times." Georgia explained, Hackett's look of concern was etched on his face.

"What did Leviathan say about you having the band?" Miranda asked, Georgia didn't want to go over it, knowing the others would argue the same argument she had made with Leviathan, but she complied.

"It said it was my destiny to assume the god position that my entire life had led up to it" Georgia said deflated. She saw their eyes widen in surprise and shock.

"What did it use to justify this claim?" Hackett asked quickly.

"The fact I've always been the one person to save the galaxy, that I came back from death, and avoided it when it should have claimed me at the end of the Reaper war. As well as claiming I was descended from greatness." Georgia summarised, Miranda held her head in her hands and Hackett didn't move from his pondering look.

"You came back thanks to the Lazarus Project, science, not magic brought you back" Miranda insisted, "but true you should have died at the end of the war, that I'll give it, but the descended from greatness is nonsense."

"We chose you to be the one to save the galaxy" Hackett added, "you didn't take the role willingly, in fact you complained about the appointment after the Reapers attacked Earth if I recall." Georgia blushed. "Is there a way to stop this metamorphosis?"

"Leviathan didn't say, it want is to happen." Georgia said sulkily. "If there is a way, it isn't going to say."

"Who else knows of this?" Hackett asked quickly as someone handed him a datapad.

"Us, Liara, Samara, Leviathan and probably EDI." Georgia replied quickly.

"Then that's where it stops, we do not want this information getting public, it could cause a galactic incident." Hackett said, "All who know must be sworn to secrecy and no one else must be told until they are sworn in as well." Miranda nodded as Orianna swore not to tell anyone.

"I'll retrieve the others and get them to swear to secrecy" Georgia said quickly, "anything else?" Hackett shook his head and quickly left with his usual 'Hackett out.'

"This matter worries me" Miranda said when Hackett had left.

"How so?" Georgia asked.

"Are there drawbacks, side effects, effects to those around you?" Miranda asked standing up slowly.

"It didn't say" Georgia said bluntly. "It did say I could share power if it got too much, and I assume I'll have the weight of the galaxy on my shoulders to worry about."

"I need time to take this in, I'll be in touch" Miranda said, "I love you, and miss you so much." Miranda blew a kiss and vanished, leaving Georgia alone in an empty and quiet room.

_What was she going to do?_ She thought, the matter was weighing heavily on her mind.

-AN-

_I will add the scene between Tali and Georgia at a later date, but for the moment, the story will jump ahead by a month._


	21. The Static Age

The Static Age.

Time passed slowly for Georgia, and she soon realised that it was less than a day until the Normandy's work was scheduled to be completed. She hurried to find Samantha and confirm this fact, and found her PA sitting with the other women on the sofas, watching an old Earth film.

"I do not understand what is he trying to do?" EDI asked, watching the lead character interacting with a scientist, whilst hiding from a rather attractive woman.

"He's learning what it means to be human" Samantha sighed, "He started as a robot, and is slowly becoming human physically, but he has to learn how to be a human in other matters." EDI tilted her head and resumed watching the film.

"What are you watching?" Georgia asked, taking a seat between the chatty two.

"Bicentennial Man" Samantha said, "it's from the late twentieth century, but it's always been a favourite of mine."

"Who's the lead actor?" EDI asked.

"That's Robin Williams, a legendary stand up and comedic actor, though this isn't one of his funny films" Georgia said, relaxing into the sofa. "For comedy I'd say watch his stand-up routines, incredibly out of date, but hilarious when you know the subject matter." There was a pause; Georgia could tell EDI was downloading all information on the man, and most likely watching his entire works in the blink of an eye.

"I concur" EDI said turning back to the screen, "a very gifted man."

"Samantha, before I forget, is the Normandy ready for tomorrow?" Georgia asked, though she would have been happy to talk more about Robin.

"Yes, there won't be a ceremony, Hackett wouldn't say why" Samantha checked her omnitool. "We're to meet him at the hangar at midday."

They watched the remainder of the film in silence, when it finished everyone except EDI and Georgia hurried off to bed, as it was very late in the evening.

"The film has given me an idea" EDI said slowly, her eyes fixing on Georgia.

"What?" Georgia asked slowly, fearing the worst.

"I want to become more human" EDI said resolutely, "and you're band could make it happen much faster than the process shown in that film."

"EDI, after curing Falare, I really do not want to take another 'wish' step towards becoming goddess, I'm six down" Georgia said rather disappointed that she could not help her AI friend. "Plus, shouldn't you talk to Joker first?" EDI lowered her head.

"Joker and I are no longer in that kind of relationship" she said sadly. "He said I became more like his mother, than girlfriend."

"I'm so sorry" Georgia said hugging EDI, "is there anything I can do?" EDI looked at her and she quickly added, "Not including making you human." EDI pouted.

"Then there is one thing" EDI said quickly, Georgia gave her an odd look and then EDI spoke with Miranda's voice. "_You're next woman is EDI, I couldn't think of a riddle to hide it."_

"Where did you get that?" Georgia asked, as EDI clicked back to her usual voice.

"I intercepted the message to Samantha" EDI said rather cheerily.

"And the speaking in Miranda's voice part?" Georgia said uncertainly, as they began to move toward Georgia's room.

"I can impersonate anyone General" EDI said in Georgia's voice. "Part of the infiltration programme EVA used on Mars." Georgia opened the door to her room and ushered EDI inside.

"And was there anything else in the message?" Georgia asked as she took her jacket off, revealing a long sleeve shirt underneath.

"Only that she has another 'surprise for you tomorrow when we get the Normandy back, plus one more woman in the final month, though she was mute on whom." EDI reported, looking around the bedroom.

"Oh, that's interesting." Georgia said sitting on the bed, eyeing EDI's body in a primal manner, which EDI noticed. "How exactly is this going to happen?" Georgia asked uncertainly, after looking EDI over from head to foot. "How did you and Joker, y'know, have sex?" This situation was beyond weird for Georgia.

"We didn't," EDI said flatly, removing her leather one-piece suit, revealing her supple metal skin underneath. "I knew that if we became intimate fully, the intercourse would kill him." Georgia raised an eyebrow. "I'm metal, he's got brittle bones." Georgia nodded her understanding.

"Do you have any sexual organs?" Georgia asked, staring between EDI's legs, not seeing any signs of feminine organs.

"Not really" EDI said glumly. Georgia sighed.

"So how did you and Joker…" Georgia began to ask but EDI cut in.

"Oral and manual sex, though gently done to not break bones" EDI said firmly. "If you want me for actual intercourse, then you have little choice but to make me human."

Georgia sighed, but an idea popped into her head, she reached out and touched EDI's stomach, where her belly button would be. Upon contact, a fleshy belly button formed, from this point, EDI's metal skin began to shift into pale pink flesh, creating two nether lips below the belly button and giving her feet and toes when it reached them. EDI looked down at watched it crawl down her arms, forming silver painted finger nails on her hands. Georgia stared in disbelief, as the wave reached EDI's face, her lips became pink, her eyes formed black pupils with the green iris' and her hair became neck length and black.

"Am I human?" EDI asked as she caressed her new skin, Georgia noticed that the band was glowing slightly brighter, and she felt something building in her chest, a strong presence that was ebbing out from her heart. She noted EDI's question and looked at her with a smile.

"Not exactly no" EDI raised a black, neatly formed eyebrow. "You're still an AI, but your not a robot now. You're an android, you look human, you have most human functions, but you're still linked to the Normandy and are still capable of living forever."

"Clever move general!" EDI smiled warmly. "And I'm surprised I didn't think of it first. Thank you very much" she bowed slightly and began caressing her body, getting used to the new functions.

"Happy with your appearance?" Georgia asked pointing at the mirror. EDI walked over and eyed herself in the mirror, feeling her hair and touching her new ears and lips. She then noticed her nether lips, and her hand trailed down at touched it, eliciting a gasp of surprise at the sensation.

"This is a new sensation" EDI breathed as her fingers traced around her folds, occasionally skating across the top, eliciting sharp moans when she did.

"Don't worry, we all like to touch ourselves down there" Georgia said heartily as she dropped her pants to reveal her fully erect member, EDI looked surprised. "What? You never watched me with Miranda or Sha'ira?" Georgia laughed, her hand caressing her erect member. EDI shook her head.

"I respected your privacy" EDI said curtly, her eyes fixed on Georgia's cock. "Why do you not have a vaginal slit?" Georgia laughed.

"I'm a hermaphrodite, I was born with both sets of genitals, but only my penis is fertile." EDI bent over and looked at Georgia's folds underneath her penis.

"I see, may i?" EDI asked, her hand reaching forward, Georgia nodded and EDI's hand moved toward her cock, at the last moment it moved under the shaft and touched her folds instead.

"Not sure what to do?" Georgia said softly, sitting down, her member standing at attention, EDI nodded and sat down next to her. "Follow my lead" Georgia's right hand went to EDI's slit, as EDI's left went to Georgia's.

Georgia gently began to press her middle finger between EDI's tight folds, and she felt EDI do the same to her, she gently rubbed the clit with her thumb as her finger pressed against the inner walls, and was rewarded with feeling EDI do the same. After a few minutes they sped up, and EDI was first to reach her climax, her walls tightened and she convulsed at Georgia's touch, before flopping back on the bed, Georgia followed moments later.

"I think my circuits overloaded, and yet I liked it" EDI said sitting up after a moment or so, looking between her legs at her moisten slit.

"That is called a climax, or ejaculation, we try to reach that during sex.

"I know the details general, but I have no experience in performing these 'arts'" EDI said rather coldly, Georgia chuckled and pushed her back on to the bed and straddled her waist.

"Care for the main art then?" Georgia said leaning close to EDI's face, her member pressing against her nether lips, they kissed before EDI nodded. Georgia pressed her cock slowly between the folds, EDI's eyes closed tight as they opened for the head, only opening them once the head was fully inside. "I'll be gentle until you say otherwise" Georgia whispered, as EDI looked unsurely at her.

Georgia slowly sheathed herself inside EDI's tightness, feeling no hymen as she did, because she had not thought to give her one. She gently pulled out until just her tip was inside, then slid back in at an equally slow pace, EDI's eyes fluttered as the new sensations coursed through her circuits. When EDI gave a nod of her head, Georgia slowly increased her pace, but didn't go ludicrously fast as it was EDI's first time.

The feelings coursing through her made EDI reach her second ever climax, this one more explosive than the last, she shook violently as it struck, and Georgia pinned her arms down to stop her hurting herself. When Georgia felt pressure building in her cock, she slowed down and pulled out, she quickly repositioned her member at EDI's lips and pressed it into her mouth as she came.

Taken completely by surprise, all EDI could do was swallow down the strange fluid as it shot into her mouth, only stopping as Georgia's member softened and she lay beside EDI on the bed.

"Sorry, but I didn't want to finish inside you" Georgia said as EDI rested her head on the pillow next to Georgia's head.

"Would I have gotten pregnant?" EDI asked in a soft tone, Georgia shook her head.

"No, but I didn't know what would happen if I did, I felt safer to…"

"Shoot down my throat?" EDI tilted her head away from the pillow, Georgia chuckled.

"We'll talk more in the morning, before we introduce the new you to the crew." With that they both drifted off to sleep.


	22. Homecoming

Homecoming.

The next morning Georgia woke first, quickly showering and getting dressed, before waking EDI. She had to help her into one of Georgia's uniforms, as she strangely didn't fit in her old cat suit anymore.

"Wait here until I call" Georgia said before slipping out of the room, EDI obliged. Georgia quicklh found the crew and gathered them around her bedroom door. "Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to reintroduce a member of our crew" they gave their general confused looks, "EDI!"

EDI stepped out and jaws hit the floor, they were stunned to see her human appearance, her neat, shoulder length black hair, her green eyes and pale skin.

"Is she human now?" Joker said amazed.

"I made her an android, human appearance, but the same hardware underneath, with a few synthetic versions of organic systems." Georgia said tapping the Reaper band, which was glowing underneath her uniform. The crew nodded and they all went to the kitchen and had a quick breakfast, the conversation focused around EDI's new look.

When they had finished they piled into Cortez' shuttle and flew to the Normandy's dock, on the promise that the work was finally finished. The shuttle landed in the memorial courtyard and they walked from there, whilst Cortez flew around to the Normandy's cargo bay.

"You think it'll have changed much?" Joker said as they approached the door into the Normandy's hangar, in front of which stood Hackett, John and Orianna.

"Greetings General and crew of the Normandy" Hackett said as John hugged his daughter and Orianna kept rather quiet.

"Is she ready?" Joker asked eagerly, Hackett nodded, but Georgia had other priorities.

"Orim if you're here, then where is?" Georgia began but Orianna cut in.

"Miri is safe, she moved herself to a safe place for the final month, you'll see her again soon I can promis as a loving sister" Orianna smiled and they hugged.

"I'm glad to hear it" John chuckled, "I'd hate to lose a grandchild before I've even met them." The three laughed together but Hackett brought their attention back to the here and now.

"If we might focus on the moment please General" Hackett coughed, "The Normandy awaits." He gestured to the door and it slid open, revealing an open topped walkway to the ship's primary airlock, Georgia and the crew stepped forward taking in the sight before them.

The Normandy looked almost the same as ever, but it was slightly larger than its predecessor and Hackett had clearly had a bit of fun, because the formerly blue or orange lines were now vivid green. The other noticeable change was the lack of any SR number, a clear sign it was no longer a military vessel.

"She's the same as ever" Joker said rather grimly, "that's boring" EDI smacked him round the back of the head.

"What were you expecting Jeff?" she scalded him, "on second thought don't answer that!" Joker sulked as Hackett stared in disbelief at EDI.

"EDI?" he said with a dry voice. "Shepard made you human?"

"Android" Georgia corrected him, "She's still connected to the Normandy, and she just has a human appearance." Hackett nodded his understanding, and signalled the cockpit, the airlock opened and a pair of black framed glasses clicked into place over EDI's eyes, with light green lenses.

"Nice touch General" EDI said smiling. "I am reconnected to the Normandy, and am adjusting to the new layout and features." She stated as Orianna and John lead them toward the ship, Hackett saluted and left, his part in the reuniting was complete.

They stepped into a familiar, yet alien surrounding when they entered what had been the CIC. The cockpit was the same, though it now only had two seats at the helm instead of five, with a small bedroom next to it for Joker. The long corridor leading to it was devoid of computer screens, and instead was blank strips of silvery metal, dotted with the inscribed names of all crew members who had served on the previous Normandys. Opposite the airlock was a wall displaying several etched portraits, of Hannah Shepard, Kaiden Alenko, Thane Krios, Mordin Solus, Legion, Charles Pressley, and David Anderson.

"Nice touch" Georgia said, her eyes scanning the various etched images. "Lest we forget their sacrifices."

"What about those of us still living" Jack said indignantly. Orianna pointed down the corridor to the former CIC, where the galaxy map interface was the only feature left, the rest had been replaced with a lounge area, on one wall was a large television, and the other held an equally large, empty frame.

"What's that for?" Georgia asked.

"A new crew photo" Liara gasped, they looked at her confusd. "They contacted me about using the one we took on the Citadel, but I said the crew has changed since then, a new one would be needed." Georgia nodded her agreement.

"What about those two rooms?" she said pointing to either side of the lift.

"One's a weapons target range, the other is reinforced for testing biotic and tech powers" John said as they walked down the coridoor. "We knew how much many of you didn't like sitting still, so we put them in to relieve boredom." Jack smiled cruelly, as did Grunt. They stopped in the small lounge and the crew split into two groups.

"I'd say that most of you can explore for yourselves, myself, Geo and Ori will tour the place" John said, hobbling towards the lift, "ask EDI if you need help, she's the ship as well." The three stepped into the lift, as the rest of the crew moved to inspect the two firing ranges.

Deck three had a smaller med-bay and AI core in the same place as before, Liara's broker quarters were also fairly unchanged, but with the smaller med-bay, the kitchen and dining area had been enlarged to fill the space. They walked down the path to the gun battery, the walls lined with small storage units, full of food and drink on one side, and medical equipment on the other. The doors opened to reveal the gun battery as it had been before, unchanged in size, but a more advanced gun was housed within.

"Garrus will be pleased" Georgia smiled at the sight as they turned and walked back down the ramp.

"And where is Garrus, and Wrex, Jacob and… what was his name" John said stopping by the kitchen. "Zorro, Zeus, ah,"

"Zaeed" Georgia smiled and hugged her father, "Zaeed Massani."

"Thank you my dear, so many friends of yours to remember in my old age" John said as they circled around the lift, inspecting the enlarged male and female bathrooms, and the four bedrooms that replaced the crew quarters. The port observation room had been expanded slightly, and contained a bar, and numerous games machines, as well as a collapsible poker table.

"What of Samara's favourite place on the ship?" Georgia asked, looking across to the starboard observation door, Orianna smiled and walked them over to it. It opened to reveal a meditation room, of sorts, with a soft, deep purple carpet on the floor, and three fold down beds on the wall, the window also covered the entire outer wall. "Why are there three beds?"

"Samara's recent request" John said simply, "For her and her daughters" Georgia smiled, "we also made it so this room is sound-proofed, when the door is closed, you can't hear in, and they can't hear out, that includes EDI if the occupants so choose." They quickly moved to the next floor down, where there were more drastic changes.

The two rooms once occupied by Javik and Grunt, Diana and Zaeed had been converted into six more bedrooms, with walkways to access the furthest ones. Jack's little area below the engine room had been made into a proper room, with a heavily reinforced door.

"A wise precaution, though don't show her this" john said, he pressed his thumb to the door control panel.

"DNA identified, locking mechanism activated." EDI said, there was a thud, and the holographic panel turned red.

"Only a Shepard can activate it, and it's completely indestructible" John said proudly as he unlocked it, "we tested it by hurling it into a supernova, and it survived, it'll handle Miss Zero." Georgia laughed as they made their way to the engine room.

The engines ahd also been upgraded to the latest technology, and had granted enough space for two small bedrooms for Tali and the Donnellys. They walked back to the lift and Georgia took a moment to look at the cargo hold below, there were two Kodiak shuttles on the right, a Hammerhead on the left, and a familiar shape, covered by tarpaulin in the middle. They took the lift down and she found a workshop on the left of the lift, and small control room with a bed on the right, but her attention was focused on the tarpaulin covered vehicle in the centre of the hold.

"It took us a while but we got it, especially for you" Orianna said as Georgia ripped away the tarp to reveal a Mako, her Mako from the original Normandy. Georgia ran her hand along its chassis and walked around, she chuckled when she saw two small decals below the driver window, one was a decapitated Turian head that resembled Saren and a small iceberg, and both had red lines through them.

"Nice touch eh Geo" John smiled, noting her liking for the images. "It helped you beat Saren, and survived being trapped in ice for several years." There was a pause as she walked around the old war machine before returning to John and Orianna at the lift.

"Want to see your accommodations Georgia?" Orianna asked when she stepped into the lift, she nodded excitedly and the doors closed.

"Miri was personally in charge of your bedroom" John said, shortly before the door opened, revealing two doors flanking a central door opposite the lift. "These are for your PA and PR women" he said at her confusion. "and don't worry, your room is soundproofed as well" he smiled wryly and lead his daughter and daughter-in-law toward the main door.

"May we present, your room" Orianna said proudly as the door slid open, revealing a similar layout to her old quarters, except larger, and without an armoury interface by the bed. The fish tank was now floor to ceiling, full of numerous tropical fish; her desk was surrounded by medals, photos and model ships. The en-suite had a fold-away bath and shower feature, as well as the usual amenities. She stepped down into the bed area, it was almost identical, but there was more room to move, and resting against the fish tank was a small cot, Georgia walked over to it and smiled.

"I contributed that" John said proudly, "I thought that any worthy child of Shepard, should have your old cot to sleep in." a tear formed in her eyes and she wiped it away, as long forgotten memories returned to her, of growing up on numerous Alliance ships. "Welcome home Georgia Shepard." John said as he hugged his daughter.


	23. 21st Century Breakdown

21st Century Breakdown.

"So general, what's the plan now?" Ori asked as they returned to the CIC lounge, where most of the crew were still sitting.

"Not sure, launch off and spend a month listlessly wondering the galaxy perhaps" Georgia said sitting in an armchair.

"That's not like you Shepard" Jack said smiling, a can of alcohol in her hand.

"Well that's the only option really, there's no war, no grief that needs the Normandy's attention." Georgia said, cracking open one of Jack's cans and sitting opposite her, Jack snarled.

"No need for grief or hunger, a brotherhood of man…" Traynor sung in a low tone.

"I know I recognise that, but I can't name it" Georgia said, scratching her head, Kasumi smiled and activated her omnitool.

"John Lennon's Imagine, Shep" she said as it begun to play from hidden speakers in the walls. "Although there are numerous covers, I wouldn't recommend the Elcor version." The gathered crew chuckled and fell silent, enjoying the song.

"Shush" Georgia said after a moment, though no one had spoken.

"General?" EDI said sitting up, looking concerned like the rest of the crew.

"Someone was whispering it was interrupting my enjoyment of the song" Georgia said, trying to justify herself, but it didn't alleviate their concerns.

"No one said anything" Liara said slowly. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked as the final chord was struck, and they were left in complete silence.

"I'm fine, it's just the whispers, their faint, are the engines running?" Georgia said, starting to get worried herself, what was happening to her.

"The engines are powered off" Tali said, sitting beside Georgia and looking her in the eyes. "Keelah, you're eyes!" she exclaimed, recoiling slightly.

"What about them?" Samara asked, sitting forward slightly, her daughters on either side.

"They're almost gold!" Tali said, "white-ish gold really" she added, correcting herself, Samara crossed the room and looked into her eyes; Georgia saw Samara's eyes widen sin surprise.

"What?" Georgia said, "I'm fine, or will be, when the, when the whispering stops, its" she leant forward and Tali and Samara moved away. Georgia covered her ears, "they're getting louder, and there are more of them."

"More whispers?" Jack said, raising an eyebrow and moving the can of alcohol away from Georgia. "Are you finally cracking, General?" Before Jack could laugh, Morinth knocked her out and dragged her to the lift.

"She needs to cool off" Falare said as the doors shut, "and a fuse like that is the last thing you need Shepard" Falare's tone was soft and melodic. "She'll be fine in her room."

"They're not whispering anymore, they're talking, muttering about things I can't understand" Georgia said rocking back and forth on the sofa.

"Can you make out what they're saying?" Samara said, keeping eye contact with the flaking general.

"No I," Georgia wept, there was a pause. "They're praying!" Samara, Orianna and EDI went pale, but the others looked confused.

"Prayers?" Diana said confused. "Why does this sound familiar?" Kasumi again pressed the interface on her omnitool and a figure appeared facing Shepard, dressed in an all-white suit, but with dark chocolate brown skin and greyish white hair, he seemed to speak directly to Georgia.

"They're prayers, Bruce. You keep ignoring them and they're going to build up on you like that. You didn't think being God was going to be all fun and games did you?" Morgan Freeman said from an old early twenty-first century film.

"But I'm not god, not yet, I can't understand them" Georgia said pleading with the hologram, "Why can't I understand them?"

"You aren't listening, son" the hologram of Freeman said before Kasumi stopped it.

"Sorry but that was too weird, even for me" she said. "That was Bruce Almighty by the way."

"I knew I recognised it" Diana said sitting up and squaring her shoulders. "'The Prime Minister of Sweden visited Washington today as my tiny little nipples moved to France." The human crew members burst into fits of uncontrolled laughter, except for Georgia and the alien crew members, who looked confused.

"Could we please focus on the general" Samara said sternly, the child-like laughter stopped abruptly and attention shifted back to Georgia, who still had her hands clamped over her ears.

"I've got a solution to her problem" Morinth said, striding back into the room, she walked calmly over to Georgia, and in one fluid motion, knocked her out as well.

"Why did you do that?" Falare exclaimed, racing over to check on Georgia, Morinth shrugged.

"What do we do now?" Diana asked, the crew were all standing over the unconscious general.

"Take her to her room" Samantha said authoritatively.

"And if the voices return?" Samara asked, looking at Samantha with a stare that made the young woman wilt.

"Tie her down, and have at least three people watch her, they best be people who can beat her in a fight." Aria said after a moment of silence. Samara nodded and gently lifted Georgia into her arms, carrying her to the lift.

"I will watch over her, with EDI and Liara" Samara commanded, the two women nodded and joined her in the lift.

"Why them?" Tali asked.

"Liara is an ex-girlfriend and EDI was the last person Georgia helped, there is a strong emotional connection to them" Samara said quickly as the door closed. "And I can best her in a fight" Samara said in the lift, Liara raised an eyebrow. "She's not at her peak at the moment." The door opened and the trio carried the general into her quarters and laid her on the bed, Samara found some S&M handcuffs under the bed, not questioning their use she handcuffed Georgia's right arm to the corner of the bed. Liara removed Georgia's artificial limbs and lay them on the nearby coffee table, the three women then settled down to watch their general's movements.

"She's thrashing" EDI noted after a few minutes, as Georgia was indeed writhing around on the bed, clearly having a nightmare. At that moment Orianna entered and rushed to try and calm her sister-in-law, but Samara grabbed her and pulled her on to the nearby seats.

"What's happening to her?" Orianna said panicked by the situation.

"I think it has something to do with this" Liara said pointing at the black band attached to Georgia's artificial left arm, which was on the table before them, glowing brightly with its runic symbols.

"Explain?" Orianna said, slightly confused, Samara took a deep breath in and recapped the entire meeting with Leviathan, and the recent conversion of EDI's form from robot to android. Orianna was pale from the information, "you think it's causing this?" she gestured to the still writhing Georgia, Samara shook her head.

"Not directly no" she said softly. "But I think that by using the penultimate 'wish' she's now on the verge of becoming goddess, the voices are an early symptom I believe."

"You surmised this from Bruce Almighty?" EDI asked, a slight smile on her face at the idea of an Asari Matriarch using an old human comedy to theorise what was wrong with Georgia.

"Partially" Samara said curtly.

"Is there anything we can do for her?" Liara said, as tears formed in her eyes.

"Were there any restrictions in Bruce Almighty? Specifically about whose prayers he could hear?" Samara asked, EDI made a faint whirring before she spoke with Morgan Freeman's voice.

"That wasn't the world, Bruce. That was just Buffalo, between Commonwealth and 57th. Didn't want to start you off with more than you could handle." EDI said with Freeman's melodic voice.

"Goddess!" Liara exclaimed, as the truth clicked in her mind.

"What?" Orianna asked quickly.

"If in the film he was limited to his city or town that he lived in" Liara said slowly, making sure they followed her train of thought. "Then Georgia has the whole Citadel's prayers in her head, all the religions, all races, all over the station. Their prayers are being directed into her head."

"Goddess!" Samara said fully understanding, "we need to get as far away from civilisation as possible, at least until Georgia can control it." EDI nodded and they heard and felt the ship come to life and quickly take off from its hangar.

"I've charted a course to the edge of the New Citadel system" EDI reported. "If that fails, there are thirteen systems with minimal civilisation we can fall back to."

"Let us hope that getting away from the Citadel is enough." Orianna said as Georgia's thrashing continued, her bound wrist rubbed raw from the strain.

-AN-

_Yes I used ideas from Bruce Almighty, but can you blame me?_


	24. Wake Me Up When September Ends

Wake Me Up When September Ends.

After moving to the edge of Citadel space had failed to calm the general's thrashing, EDI had plotted a course to the system where Georgia had first had a face-to-face confrontation with Leviathan, as it was still uninhabited.

"Any change up there?" Joker asked over the intercom.

"She's stopped thrashing, but she hasn't woken" EDI replied, there was a long pause before Joker said something that caused a huge problem for them.

"Garrus has contacted us" he said nervously, "he wishes to re-join us as soon as possible."

"Can he get a private charter to fly him here" Liara asked, "if we enter a civilised system it won't help Shepard."

"I'll patch him through" Joker said and the line went quiet before Garrus' voice came through.

"What's the matter?" he asked, his voice showed his concern.

"Georgia's fallen unwell" Orianna said trying to lie, but failing miserably.

"Basically the Reaper band is having an effect on the general, and if we enter a civilised system, she has nightmares, of sorts" Samara said, there was a pause.

"Where are you?" Garrus asked.

"in the system where we first met Leviathan" EDI said quickly. "Sending you co-ordinates."

"I'll get the pilot to take me to you," Garrus said cheerily, but his tone went cold. "But there's news from Tuchanka."

"What?" Liara asked weakly, she couldn't take any more bad news.

"There is news that Wrex crushed the uprising, but age has caught up with him." Garrus said in a sombre tone.

"Please don't say he's died" Samara said pleadingly, Garrus chuckled dryly.

"He's not dead" Garrus said, "but he is unwell, they're saying he's on his deathbed."

"We need to see him!" Liara said, tears trickling down her face, she loved the old Krogan, he was the angry uncle of the Normandy.

"If we go to Tuchanka, the prayers of the Krogan for him to get well soon or rest in peace will weigh heavily on Georgia's mind, made worse by her love for Wrex." Samara said looking Liara in the eyes.

"How long has he got?" Liara choked on the question.

"Couple days, maybe a week." Garrus said weakly, also clearly affected by the news. "They don't think he'll last the month if he doesn't pull through." They fell silent.

"We're on our way" Georgia yelled, surprising everyone, the trio rushed to her side, to try and council their general.

"But you're mind!" Samara exclaimed, but Georgia smiled.

"Compared to the Citadel, Tuchanka is likely to be bearable." Georgia said weakly, quickly realising her predicament. "Why am I handcuffed to my own bed? Is Miri here?" she joked.

"We didn't want you to hurt yourself in your sleep" Liara said softly, freeing Georgia's wrist.

"The same reason you removed my detachable limbs?" Georgia asked, Liara smiled and nodded.

"I'm still here y'know" Garrus said over the holocom. "Do I head for you or Tuchanka?"

"Tuchanka, we'll meet you there." Georgia said. "Is there any news of Zaeed?"

"Still in hospital" EDI said, answering the question for Garrus. "No news if it's something serious or just routine tests."

"It's been over a month" Georgia exclaimed.

"This is Zaeed we're talking about right?" Samara asked smiling slightly. "The ex-Blue Suns founder, whose brash attitude is somewhat loveable." Georgia nodded, "then it's safe to assume that he's causing trouble at the hospital, that's why it's taking so long." The group chuckled at the thought of Zaeed being his stubborn self with the innocent doctors and nurses.

"He'll contact us when HE wants to" Georgia said sitting up. "Could you give me my limbs please." Liara and Samara made to obey buy Orianna stopped them.

"Twist each stump cap in turn" she said, Georgia gave her an odd look before twisting her left arm cap, the arm shot across the room and clicked into place.

"Miri" Georgia breathed, marvelling at the new ability she had. She then reattached her legs and stood up, flexing her artificial muscles as she got feeling back in her limbs. "Head for Tuchanka, Garrus meet us there."

"Aye general, Garrus out." The call ended and Georgia walked over to Samara.

"You want to say something?" Georgia asked, knowing something was on the Justicar's mind.

"Come with me" Samara said heading for the lift. "We need to talk in private." Georgia followed her into the lift. As the doors closed, Samara spoke softly, "Your mind is suffering from the voices, because it focuses on them. As we journey to Tuchanka, I will teach you some methods for managing them."

"Thank you Samara, you are a very good friend" Georgia said as she hugged the Asari, who hugged her back, only parting when the doors opened. They walked to Samara's private meditation bay, finding Morinth and Falare deep in meditation. It was only now Georgia noted a black mark on the two sister's necks, each had a mirror symbol to the other, and she knew it was from the band.

"I know your healing made those marks," Samara said as she sat down next to Falare, "but they don't hurt." Georgia went pale as she saw a symmetrical mark on the back of Samara's neck. This mark she recognised from the band, but didn't know why it was there.

"Samara, you've got a mark as well" Georgia said slowly, Morinth and Falare broke from their meditation and looked at the back of their mother's neck, Samara reached back and touched it.

"Why am I marked?" Samara said a hint of panic in her voice. Georgia racked her brain, and the truth dawned on her.

"Samara, I need you to remove your jacket" Georgia said slowly. "I fear you may have another mark on your back." She hesitated before unzipping her jacket and sliding the collar down her back, revealing a larger mark that vaguely resembled a Justicar symbol. "Yep, it's as I feared" Georgia sighed, as Samara zipped her jacket up again.

"Why have I got two Shepard?" Samara asked, turning to face Georgia.

"I may have used two 'wishes' on you by accident." Georgia said, Morinth snarled and pinned Shepard against the wall, with her arm across Georgia's neck, pinning her arms down as well.

"What did you do to her bitch?" Morinth snarled, her face centimetres from Georgia's. Georgia was surprised by the change from hating her mother, to caring for her wellbeing.

"Morinth, calm down! Samara yelled, getting to her feet, but she didn't relent.

"Tell us what you did to her!" Morinth snarled.

"I," Georgia gagged, "I think I made her, immortal." Morinth's hold slackened, as the three Asari looked at her with disbelief. Georgia collapsed to the floor, Samara knelt down and their eyes met.

"What?" Falare said, anger and surprise etched in her voice.

"It was back when I first got the damn band, when Samara was talking about letting the Justicar order die out" Georgia said slowly, the other three sat around her, listening intently. "I wanted her to rebuild the order, and you did." Samara paled slightly.

"You made me?" Samara said Georgia could hear a slight bit of anger in her voice. "Why?"

"I knew how much it meant to you during the wars," she replied, with tears in her eyes. "You dedicated your life to the code, to following it no matter what. And I didn't want you to give up on it when it was only you left."

"Why didn't you talk to me first?" Samara asked, imploring her general for answers.

"You were talking to the Asari councillor, I didn't want to intrude" Georgia said, wiping the tears. She felt so sorry for her actions.

"Why do you think I'm immortal?" Samara asked with a smile, changing the subject to the next topic.

"You said you wouldn't see the new Order flower" Georgia said, also smiling, "I thought you should be able to see it, but I fear it may have extended to immortality." The four women fell silent, the mood was a mixture of emotions, and it needed to pass sooner rather than later.


	25. Nuclear Family

-AN- _WARNING: Futa content in this chapter._

Nuclear Family.

"No, no, no, no" Georgia said, breaking the silence, her hands returned to her head and stayed there, as the Normandy reached the nearest Relay system. Samara understood immediately that the voices were returning.

"Georgia, can you hear me?" Samara said, trying to pry her hands away from her head, and look Georgia in the eyes. "Focus on me, not the voices, use my voice to drown them out." Georgia shook her head, Falare and Morinth came over, and both looked concerned.

"Mother what do we do?" Falare asked, sounding terrified.

"Kiss me!" Morinth said, and Falare went pale.

"What?" Falare said with shock.

"Kiss me, mother make sure Georgia sees, we need to distract her" Morinth said urgently, Falare gulped and the two sisters kissed, tentatively at first, but quickly let lust takeover, Georgia stopped shaking and stared at the rather erotic sight, her member responded, and stiffened. Samara looked on with no hint of surprise.

"This doesn't shock you Samara? Your two daughters making out, and stripping" Georgia asked, as the sisters began to remove the other's clothes, not breaking their passionate kiss.

"No, when they were little they would, even with Rila, but it was more innocent back then." Samara said, smiling slightly, Morinth broke off and added.

"I heard Falare fucked every other Ardat-Yakshi at the monastery" she said proudly, Falare blushed purple, before the two resumed kissing and stripping.

"How's that possible?" Georgia asked, her mind shifting from the prayers to the enigma of two killer lovers making love.

"When two Ardat-Yakshi bond, the clashing strength cancels out, with rather explosive results" Samara said, but Georgia's eyes were drawn to Falare, whose panties revealed a familiar bulge.

"Why does she have a penis?" Georgia asked, Samara helped her to her feet, before explaining.

"Only one in a billion Ardat-Yakshi are born with a phallus, they often are cursed with killing their lovers quicker." Samara said, her eyes looking at the member as Morinth ripped off Falare's panties, letting it spring forth. Georgia smirked, hers was bigger, Falare's measuring six inches, whilst she was nearer nine.

"Seems we have something in common Falare" Georgia said proudly, dropping her trousers, revealing her erect member, the three Asari stared; only Morinth looked at it longingly. "I'm what my people call a Hermaphrodite, we're rare and born with both sets of genitals, but only one functions, and the other is sterile." Falare's eyes widened at the information, and she smiled warmly.

"I don't feel so alone now" she said, before Morinth broke the tender moment.

"Mother, can Shepard play with us" she said, her right hand stroking Falare's erection, Samara sighed.

"My dear, seeing as the scuttlebutt is clearly true, it was inevitable" Samara said smiling, gently pushing Georgia toward her daughters.

"What scuttlebutt?" Georgia groaned, as Morinth dropped to her knees and began stroking both cocks with her hands.

"That you were slowly fucking each and every female crew member on the Normandy" Samara sighed, sitting on the bed behind her.

"Miranda's idea" she groaned defensively, "to keep me from fucking her in her pregnant state, she left a schedule to keep my urges in check, before staying with her sister."

"Miranda was always careful in thinking everything through and planning" Samara said, admiring the XO's plan, as Morinth slowly slid Falare's member into her mouth and began bobbing up and down, whilst stroking Georgia's at an equal pace.

"I hate to spoil your fun, but can I just fuck you Morinth?" Georgia groaned, noting that the Relay was now in sight. Morinth moaned and nodded. Georgia lifted Morinth's hips up and slid her panties off before lining herself up with her slick azure and shoving it in, Morinth groaned loudly on Falare's member, who shut her eyes with the pleasure. Georgia began a fairly steady pace, and asked Samara to get something from her trouser pocket.

"What are these?" Samara asked, eyeing two small glowing blue pills.

"Krogan Viagra, pass me one" Georgia said as she slammed her full length into Morinth, who shuddered as she orgasmed. Samara tossed one to her, and the other to Falare, both quickly swallowed and it kicked in moments later.

"EDI, activate meditation mode" Samara said loudly, EDI beeped before the door locked and glowed red. With the Viagra working, she increased her pace, and Falare began thrusting into Morinth's face.

"You're not going to join us?" Georgia asked Samara who smiled and shook her head.

"You kids have fun" she said, sitting cross-legged on the bed, and entering a meditative state. Falare pulled her cock out of Morinth's mouth and stroked herself, clearly feeling the build-up, but when nothing came, both sisters glared at Georgia.

"Viagra helps you last longer, you'll feel the build-up, but won't climax until you feel your member heat up" she explained, Morinth had a glint in her eye. Georgia reached around and grabbed Morinth's large breasts, she pulled her upright and pulled out of her slit after she came again. Morinth groaned with disappointment at the loss, but purred when Georgia prodded her rosebud, and slid inside with brute force, Falare closed in and slid into her sister's pussy.

"Double fuck me!" Morinth exclaimed as both women filled her holes with their members and began to synchronise their thrusts into her. After several build-ups in several positions, Georgia got bored of the two daughters and longed for the mother, leaving Morinth riding Falare's cock on the floor, she walked over to Samara, her cock still erect and glistening with Morinth's juices.

"Why not join in?" Georgia asked, Samara opened one eye and glanced at her erection.

"I have a Code to stick to general" Samara said before closing her eye. Georgia snarled.

"You wouldn't have the Code still if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have your family back, if it wasn't for my using up the 'wishes' on this thing" she tapped the Reaper band, Samara quickly stood up and stood face to face with Georgia.

"I owe you that I will admit" she snarled back, "but if you think I am going to degrade myself to having sex with my own daughters, think again." Georgia chuckled and pulled Samara into a kiss, her member rubbing against Samara's crotch.

"You don't need to have sex with them to join in, just me" Georgia whispered, continuing to press their hips together, Samara fought, but her grip was ironclad.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Samara bit, Georgia nodded, her hand quickly unzipping Samara's suit, revealing her large mature blue breasts and erect nipples. Samara took over and removed her suit entirely, revealing her entire naked form. The two sisters stopped and looked over at their naked mother.

"Only I get Samara, you two continue with each other" Georgia commanded, the two groaned with disappointment and Falare pushed Morinth over, and put her in the missionary position. Samara knelt down and cleaned off her daughter's juices from Georgia's member before sliding it completely into her mouth, and gently bobbed up and down. Georgia's mind was instantly blown, had it not been for the Viagra, she would have climaxed then, as the Asari matriarch proved her centuries of experience with an unbelievable amount of skill.

After the faux-climax subsided, Georgia lifted Samara up and they kissed, Georgia's hands were magnetically drawn to Samara's breasts, she kneaded and squeezed them in every way she had longed to do for years.

"You like general?" Samara whispered as the general began sucking on the nipples. "I always left them on show for you, to tempt you. I admire that you resisted the urge until now, shows great dedication to our friendship." Georgia righted and whispered into where Samara's ears would be.

"Always wanted us to be friends with benefits if I'm honest" she whispered, so only they could hear. "Especially after you rejected the idea of a proper relationship between us." Samara smiled, her long forgotten seductive side emerging.

"Maybe we can" she whispered. "I'll be happy to be shared with Miranda, if you wanted. You've saved my life more times than I care to admit, and you've given me more than anyone else; my daughters, a new family of close friends, my Order, and a lot of happy memories serving you."

"Let's add to them" Georgia purred, as her cock pressed against Samara's moist folds. Samara sat on the bed with her legs open. Georgia knelt down and pressed her tongue into her tight folds, adding a finger a moment later. Samara closed her eyes and leant back, as centuries of supressed urges were fulfilled by her general. Morinth and Falare watched in amazement at the sight, making Falare climax inside her sister, and Morinth groaned as she orgasmed again, and she passed out from the pleasure. Samara waved her hand listlessly and knocked Falare out with her biotics, the two sisters lay sprawled on top of each other, still connected.

When Georgia made Samara climax, the Asari almost exploded, squirting her juices over Georgia's shoulder, covering her daughters on the other side of the room, she came for thirty seconds, when it ceased, her limbs still shook.

"Goddess that was incredible" Samara breathed.

"I'm not a goddess yet" Georgia joked, "but it's clear you needed that."

"Still got a few centuries left general, care to relieve them?" Samara teased. Georgia stood up, and positioned herself at Samara's soaked folds and slowly slid inside, feeling the heat and tightness of the Justicar's walls grip her cock immediately, massaging her as she slid inside. Samara managed to get control of her limbs again and wrapped them around Georgia's waist, as she began to thrust into her, Samara's eyes went black. "Goddess this is incredible, you feel so good!" she breathed as their minds melded.

Georgia smiled and increased her pace, making Samara's breasts quiver with each thrust. When Samara came again, her juices flowing out of her and pooling on the floor, Georgia grabbed the Asari's waist and pulled her off the bed, she held her firm ass and stood upright, Samara wrapped her arms and legs around Georgia tightly as she was bounced up and down on the still erect member.

"So strong" Samara breathed, as she nipped Georgia's right ear with her teeth. "Make love to me until the voices are a distant thought. Use this to combat their whispers." Georgia squeezed the Asari's firm ass cheeks as she bounced her up and down on her member, feeling the tip touch her cervix with every thrust. When Georgia felt the build-up hit again, she kept herself inside Samara as she lay down on her back.

"Ride me!" she commanded and Samara obeyed, using her muscular legs to help her bounce on Georgia's cock as it pounded her tight azure. Georgia watched the bouncing blue breasts bounce up and down, mesmerised by their beauty before she grabbed them and gently squeezed them, the secondary contact helped both of them reach another climax. She then felt the familiar heat, knowing the end was near, she pushed Samara on to her back, she knelt over her, lifting her waist up and thrusted downward into her azure. Samara was riding a constant high, so many centuries of denying the pleasure was being relieved by her amazing general, she was completely at her whim, not wanting the feeling to end.

Georgia felt the build-up coming mere seconds before it hit, she grunted loudly and Samara wrapped her legs around Georgia's waist, holding her inside as she came. The sensation of shot after shot of semen entering her womb, made Samara climax around Georgia's member, which added to her own climax. When her cock softened she pulled out and leant down and kissed Samara on the lips tenderly.

"Thank you goddess, I will worship you forever" Samara breathed, "I am forever yours." Georgia smiled and helped Samara to her feet, despite her legs being like jelly.

"Hey, let's get dressed, dress them and put them in their beds." Georgia giggled; Samara gave her an odd look. "We can pretend it was a dream for them, mess with them slightly." Samara giggled and they did just that. They cleaned up the puddles of juices, dressed themselves and the unconscious two, before laying them in their beds and hiding any sign of their sexual escapades. They then sat in the middle of the room and began to meditate, though they were both thinking about their intense lovemaking.


	26. When It's Time

When It's Time.

The two sisters awoke as they entered Tuchanka's atmosphere, they looked around bleary-eyed and confused.

"Was it a dream?" Falare said sleepily as she stood up.

"Was what a dream Falare?" Samara asked, not breaking her meditation.

"Did we have sex with Georgia, and each other, except you only wanted her" Morinth asked, hoping down from her upper bed. Georgia giggled.

"What a silly idea" she said, resuming her calm demeanour. "What gave you that idea?"

"My penis is damp" Falare said rather timidly.

"And I feel like I've been fucked in both holes" Morinth added, Samara and Georgia stood up in unison and looked at the two girls.

"I don't feel like I've been fucked" Samara lied, "maybe you had a wet dream Falare, and Morinth you are likely remembering a past romance." The two gave befuddled looks as EDI's voice spoke through the speakers.

"General, Urdnot ground control requests to know our reason for visiting." She reported.

"Tell her I'm an old friend of Wrex, we've come to see him" Georgia said, EDI paused before replying.

"We are to hurry; he is waiting to see us. As is Garrus" EDI said and this made Georgia and Samara hurry from the observation bay, up in the lift into the lounge area, where everyone was waiting for them. Following Georgia's lead, the majority of the crew disembarked and followed a Krogan through large, spacious stone corridors. Since the war ended, the Krogan had focused on rebuilding their shattered planet, with complete success. Now there were tower blocks and parks where there had been nothing but wastes and rubble. They were led to a large, grand door, and it slid open to reveal the Krogan version of a penthouse, on the ground floor.

They didn't have time to look around, they were hurried to a door, where they met Eve standing outside, waiting for them.

"Hello again Shepard, I wish we were meeting under better circumstances, it's been too long." She said fighting back tears.

"How is he?" Georgia asked, also stifling tears.

"He's fighting it in his usual stubborn manner, but it's a losing battle." Eve broke down and Georgia moved to comfort her. "Go in three at a time, no more." The crew nodded and EDI, Joker and Ashley went first, the door closed behind them, Georgia helped Eve to a nearby seat and the crew followed. "I'm sorry general, it's just,"

"Don't apologise, it's hard on all of us" Georgia said looking her in the eyes.

"I know, it's just, I love him." Eve said, she removed a glove and showed a large wedding ring on one of her fingers. "He liked the human idea of marriage and its customs" she choked with happiness, "guess being on the Normandy rubbed off on him." Georgia smiled and inspected the solid platinum band.

"It's beautiful and expensive by Earth standards" Georgia said, she could tell that Eve smiled at this. "Do you have any children?" Eve nodded.

"Five, but they're too young to understand. I'll make sure they'll grow up with stories of his exploits." Eve said proudly. "From being a disgraced but feared bounty hunter, he rose to lead the Krogan into a new golden age, moving us away from war to peace."

"And helping to cure the Genophage, and unite the disparate clans under one leader." Georgia added, Eve nodded.

"There's another accomplishment he achieved recently, but I'll let him show you." Eve smiled again before bustling off to check on her infant children, as the first three left Wrex's room, heading straight back to the ship, with tears in their eyes. Samara, Tali and Grunt were next into the room, the only crew members who had remained behind were those who had had no contact with Wrex, of any sort; Aria, Orianna, Morinth, Falare, Diana, Tela, the Donnelleys and Khalisah, who had angered him, early in his time aboard the Normandy.

When the three had left, Garrus, Javik and Kasumi walked in, their moments with Wrex were brief, now it was just herself, Liara and Miranda, via holocall. She gulped and followed Liara into the room. Wrex smiled warmly at their entrance, Georgia saw the number of machines attached to him, and their regular beeping was reassuring.

"Shepard!" he bellowed, before coughing. Georgia smiled and moved to his left side, Liara to his right, and Georgia summoned a hologram of Miranda at the foot of the bed.

"Good to see you Wrex" Liara smiled warmly, holding his hand with both of her own.

"Good to see you too little one" Wrex said squeezing her hand. "Glad you could make it in time, even you Miri" he coughed again, long wheezing breaths filled the gaps between each cough. Miranda smiled.

"Sorry I couldn't be there in person," Miranda apologised, Wrex smiled.

"Don't worry, I know human pregnancies make you women irritable" he said cheerily, "I dare say you could've scared Kalross with your hormonal rage" he managed a brief chuckle before coughing again.

"'Could've'?" Georgia asked, Wrex smiled and pointed to above the door, where there was part of an immense jaw-bone.

"Killed the bitch" he said proudly. "Rammed a tank down her throat and made her choke on it." Georgia was speechless, the ancient worm had haunted the Krogan for centuries, and he had killed it. "She was getting aggressive over our expanding colonisation of the wastes; I was forced to confront her." He wheezed before Liara put an oxygen mask over his mouth.

"She was the one threatening you?" Georgia asked, Wrex nodded, and she smiled. "You didn't want us stealing your glory, that's why you didn't ask for help." Wrex managed a wheezing laugh and nodded.

"Did she do this to you?" Liara asked with tears in her eyes, he shook his head.

"Old age Liara, it finally caught me." He breathed behind the respirator.

"I'll miss you Wrex" Liara said before hugging him and sobbing on his chest. Wrex hugged her with his free arm and patted her head.

"Don't show weakness now little broker, you must be strong" he said and she looked at him with teary eyes. "It's my time, I've lived a long and memorable life, they'll be singing songs of me when you're old and, well greyish" he smiled and she smiled back.

"I may not have known you as well as Liara or Georgia," Miranda said, "but I know you are a hero to billions, an exception to the stereotypes placed on the Krogan, and thanks to you, they have risen to unprecedented high esteem in the galaxy." She raised a hand and saluted him, "I salute you sir." Wrex managed to mock salute back.

"Same to you" he said, "from what I've learnt you're the perfect woman for Shepard, tough, intelligent and beautiful, you'd have been an excellent Krogan" he joked and they all chuckled. Georgia was fighting the overwhelming emotions.

"You've always been like an uncle to me Wrex, and I don't want to lose you" Georgia said, fighting the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

"I feel the same for you general" he said, she saw a tear in his eye and wiped it away. "You'll have a legacy to rival mine when your time comes" he smiled, before bursting into a severe coughing fit.

"Wrex?" Georgia said getting to her feet and placing both her hands on his left arm, he managed to stop and looked over at the life support.

"Give me a clean death Shepard, don't let me die in agony" he pleaded. Georgia looked over and saw the power switch, but she didn't want to do it.

"I could save you, could make you live longer" she implored, wanting to believe it herself, but she knew the consequences.

"It's my time Shepard, I've lived my life." He coughed. "Don't waste yours trying to fight the inevitable, you've got to live on. I die a hero to the Krogan and the galaxy, I couldn't wish for anything more to be remembered by."

"Who'll lead when you're gone?" Liara sobbed.

"Urdnot Grunt is my chosen successor to follow me, the clans respect this decision. He may be young, but he's also done a lot to help the Krogan evolve from savage thugs." Wrex coughed.

"We'll never forget you Wrex" Miranda said before she cut the feed, clearly breaking into sobs of her own.

"Nor should you!" he boasted, before coughing again. "Please Georgia; let me go, let me be at peace." She hadn't heard him use her first name like that, she leaned over and kissed his cheek, Liara did the same. Georgia then walked over to the life support and switched it off. "Afterlife, I'm coming, you better be ready for Urdnot Wrex!" Wrex gasped, before his eyes closed and his chest stopped rising and falling, she heard his last breath, before he passed away. Liara ran around flung herself into Georgia's arms, both of them letting their emotions flow in the tears that poured down their cheeks.

Georgia then found his shotgun under the bed and rested it on his chest, and placed his hands on top of it. They then walked out of the room, where Eve was waiting; she needed to only see the look on their face to understand. She sat down and cried, Liara and Georgia moved to comfort her but she gestured for them to leave, and they did, leaving Eve to mourn her heroic husband.

-AN-

_I apologise to those who don't like me killing of Wrex, but I did give him the honour of killing Kalross as a bonus._


	27. 21 Guns

21 Guns.

Wrex's funeral was held within a week of his passing, at the Hollows. The entire Normandy crew, Eve, his children, numerous clan chiefs and surviving friends of Wrex's were in attendance, with many more watching from the viewing platforms. The entire crew were dressed in black, and Eve insisted the Krogan do the same, and the procession went from Urdnot city centre, where Wrex had ruled, to the Hollows.

He was garbed in his family's armour, as he was the last of his kin, all his children were female. They kept his trusty shotgun in his hands as he was lay on the funeral pyre. Each clan chief stepped forward to say a little about him, followed by Eve. When she finished there was polite applause, before she was asked to say a few words, she stepped up to the central stand and turned to face the others.

"I first met Wrex, when he was working as a mercenary on the Citadel, trying to take down a scumball named Fist for the Shadow Broker. My first impressions were that there was more to him than the bullish exterior he gave off." She said slowly, remembering their first encounter in Chlora's Den, and then at C-Sec. "When he signed on to the crew, I knew he would be integral to my mission against Saren, little did I know how he would play a part in events long after Saren was dust. As we fought the Geth and Saren's lackeys, I learnt more and more about his past, about his father's death at his hands, and the armour his ancestors wore. I helped track down and reclaim that armour, and it's fitting he meets his ancestors wearing that very armour." She gestured to the armour on Wrex's body.

"And then we fought Saren together, and Wrex personally finished him off with a shotgun blast, but the credit went to me. But then I died, and Wrex returned home and took charge of his birth-clan, and started what he had centuries before, leading the clan away from violence, with others joining his cause. When I was brought back, I met with him again, and was impressed by his achievements within the two years, and was more than happy to have a small part in ensuring Clan Urdnot remained head of the Krogan people." She paused and looked around; everyone had their heads bowed in remembrance.

"Then we parted ways and we took down the Collectors, there was a tense pause until the Reapers arrived, and little did I know that Council politics would reunite us again, this time to end the Genophage, which we did, even feeding a Reaper to Kalross." There were a few cheers from the viewing platform, before silence returned. "But it cost lives, Wrex's brother, Wreav, and the Salarian behind the cure, Mordin Solus, died to bring it about. Wrex understood their sacrifice, and didn't squander it by marching to war against the galaxy once the Reapers were dealt with. When I was threatened on the Citadel itself, Wrex saved me from an ambush, taking down a shuttle of eight or nine mercs by himself." More cheers at the news of this feat.

"He then helped me take down the son of a bitch pretender to my name, also delivering the final shot to the pretender's associate. And his leadership on the very cusp of hell itself, on Reaper-controlled Earth at the end of the war was essential in ensuring victory on the surface. When I returned from near-death, Wrex had overseen the start of a new Krogan golden age. You have focused on prosperous growth, rather than mindless bloodshed, thanks to him." She looked up to emphasize her point. "He even returned to you, and single-handedly took down Kalross when she threatened this growth, showing his dedication to this goal. Never forget that he was a shining example of a Krogan. Not just to his people, but to the entire galaxy, your position in galactic politics is stronger than ever and secure, because of his life's work. Don't waste it with his passing."

She stepped down and thunderous applause broke out in the Hollows, everyone rose to their feet and clapped her speech. Eve stepped forward and handed her a lit torch.

"Please do the honours General" she said, Georgia nodded and turned as seven Krogan in full black armour stepped forward behind the pyre, shotguns in their hands. She lit the pyre and the flames engulfed Wrex's body, she saluted him and the congregation copied her. The seven Krogan aimed their guns and delivered a twenty-one gun salute before the crowd began to splinter.

"Good speech" Grunt said cheerfully, stepping forward in his old black and orange armour. "He'd have been proud of you for that." She smiled and shook Grunt's hand.

"What'll you do now?" She asked, he smiled and looked at the crowd which was starting to leave.

"Stay and follow his lead, maybe commission a giant statue of him where he killed Kalross" Grunt grinned. "Maybe at the centre of her corpse."

"That would be exactly what Wrex would love" Garrus chuckled, Eve stepped forward, one of her children in her arms. "Maybe even melt the tank he used down to make the statue" Garrus added, Grunt thumped him on the back.

"Good speech" she said happily, the baby giggled, "this is Wrex's oldest daughter, he called her Shepard." She had the same skin colour as Wrex, as well as a few inherited scar birthmarks; Georgia tickled the youngster with her left hand, making her giggle happily. "She likes you." Eve said happily.

"She takes after her father" Liara said, another two female Krogan came over, each carrying two more of Wrex's children, so all five where present.

"Shepard, Liara, Tali, Ash, and Garrus he named them" Eve said pointing to each of them. Garrus seemed rather flustered.

"He named a daughter after me? Always getting one over on his Turian friend I see" Garrus said, eyeing his namesake, who smiled at him. "Have to say, I can see the similarities" he added, noting a scar-like birthmark on the baby's right cheek.

"Take care Eve, we'll keep in touch" Georgia said, as they walked out of the Hollows, to where both Normandy shuttles had been parked.

"I know general, all the best for your own child" Eve said shaking Georgia's hand, she smiled and stepped on the shuttle behind her crew. As they flew away, they saw Grunt and Eve waving them off, and the five children looking on in awe at the strange flying machines.


	28. Let Yourself Go

Let Yourself Go.

The next week was rather silent; the Normandy spent the time orbiting another uncivilised planet. They had left the Arlakh system quickly, the loss of such a beloved crew member, combined with thousands of prayers for Wrex to find peace in the afterlife were too much for Georgia to handle at once, so they had jumped through the relay and found another lifeless system.

"Geo?" Orianna said, breaking the silence that had surrounded Georgia in her cabin, she was sitting on the bed, looking at an old image of the first Normandy, remembering her glory days hunting down the bastard Saren, with Kaidan before Virmire, and Wrex on the Citadel, both were gone now, with many others she'd cared about. "Geo, are you alright?" Orianna asked, sitting beside her.

"Oh god it's spreading" Georgia groaned.

"What is?" Orianna asked.

"That nickname!" Georgia chuckled, "Never really liked it to be honest." Memories of her mother using it to scald her flashed into her mind, and tears trickled down her cheeks.

"What? It's cute" Orianna said defensively.

"Mom used to scald me with it every time I got in trouble" Georgia retorted, her eyes still fixed on the image.

"Is there much trouble to get into, growing up on Alliance ships?" Orianna asked, curious about the possibility.

"Quite a bit, except there's a higher risk of causing life or death situations," Georgia said, reminiscing about her childhood. "Hit the wrong button, pull a wire or enter the wrong room and someone could die, or something could go wrong with part of, or the entire ship."

"Maybe we ought to take precautions with the Normandy then" Orianna smiled, and Georgia was momentarily caught off-guard.

"What? Oh right, me and Miranda's" Georgia said remembering, "thought you were talking about me." The two laughed before Orianna spoke.

"You forgot your about to have a child with your wife?" Orianna said raising an eye brow.

"Had a lot on my mind" Georgia said looking back at the image. "My impending goddess-hood, Wrex's death, ive completely forgotten 'bout Miranda." Ori snatched the frame and threw it on to the couch, away from Georgia.

"How are the voices?" Orianna asked, making Georgia look her in the eyes. "Are Samara's meditation suggestions helping?" Georgia's mind remembered the sex between her and Samara, and how incredible it was without embracing eternity.

"It's worked thus far, but the voices are growing in number and volume, no matter where we are" Georgia said. "I've answered some of them, the more persistent ones at least." Orianna looked confused.

"And this hasn't triggered the final 'wish'?" She asked, her eyes looking at her sister with a mixture of concern and fear.

"Bizarrely, no" Georgia said, coming to the realisation. "But the prayers weren't exactly taxing, mostly giving people confidence to do one thing or another, no changing someone's life or more 'godly' blessings."

"Is it helping?" Orianna pressed, concerned for her sister-in-law.

"Seems to be, the answered prayers no longer harass my mind, but there are more that would require making the final 'wish' as I can see it" Georgia said, lying on her bed and staring into space.

"Well be careful, I don't want your goddess responsibilities get in the way of your family duties" Orianna said like a doting mother.

"Okay, now you sound like Hannah" Georgia chuckled, "I won't forget Miranda, how can I, she's my one true love. The one I have to thank for bringing me back to life, twice." Orianna laughed.

"Touché, but you're not talking about fighting a war; you're becoming THE goddess of the galaxy, a lot more responsibilities to consider." Orianna said, Georgia grabbed a pillow and hit her around the head. "what was that for?"

"Stop sounding like my mother!" Georgia laughed, as Orianna grabbed another pillow and hit back, the situation quickly deteriorated into a pillow fight until Georgia came out on top, pinning Orianna against the bed, with both pillows.

"I yield, I yield!" Orianna giggled. "I'll stop mothering you." She squirmed out from under Georgia's firm hold and stood up beside the bed. "But don't ignore what I've said, I don't want you to neglect Miri, she's waited to long for the perfect life you've given her, don't spoil it now." Georgia smiled at the heart-warming thought.

"I know Ori," she smiled as Orianna walked to the door, "and that's more like being a sister-in-law than a mother!"

"Don't forget to clean your teeth before bed" Orianna chided, Georgia threw a pillow at her and she skilfully dodged it and skipped out the door. Georgia snarled as the door closed before lying back on the bed, memories flooding her mind, chasing away the pesky prayers. Memories of the first Normandy, of her work against the Collectors and then the Reapers, and most of all, memories of her moments with Miranda.

From the first time she saw Miranda, waking early from her resurrection work and glimpsing her in her old skin-tight white and black Cerberus suit, Georgia had fallen for her, as she suspected many had before her. Then their first face-to-face confrontation, where the situation hadn't been the warmest, but she learnt about the woman she would one day marry; her strong backbone, her no-nonsense attitude and her ability to charm people with words, had her longing for her.

Then she had learnt about her past, about her war against her father, against his egotistical desire to leave a 'legacy' through his genetically engineered daughters. Then she helped Miranda rescue her sister, and that was pretty much the final key to the beginning of their relationship, they had bonded on Illium, and from that, they really bonded in the Normandy engine room, sealing their relationship permanently. But something had secretly made her try and connect with Samara, she still wasn't sure why, but she had tried, and thankfully Samara shot her down and kept it a secret to protect Georgia and Miranda's relationship from falling apart in the early stages.

Then there was the old flame of Liara, who was happy that she was alive again, but had also moved on. Then her and Miranda parted ways, with Georgia turning herself and the Normandy over to the Alliance, and Miranda continuing to oppose her father, and Cerberus, from the shadows. When they met again on the old Citadel, it took every ounce of control for her not to press Miranda against the wall, and kiss her through it, she had missed her so much during their separation. But her diligence paid off, as their next face to face meeting had a steamy ending, though it was inevitable considering how much they loved and respected their other half.

After dealing with the renegade clone of herself, Miranda and herself met again in her apartment, first as a simple drink together, then at the party with the crew and finally with their first real date at the Casino. She wore her finest naval suit, Miranda wore a stunning red dress that accentuated her figure perfectly, making it difficult for Georgia not to hold her girlfriend close as they played roulette. That evening ended with Miranda winning several thousand credits, which she donated to the refugee cause and another intimate night together, after which neither wanted to leave the other again.

Georgia took down Cerberus once and for all and they both took part in the fight to reclaim Earth, Georgia spear-heading the main assault and Miranda running her own campaign in London as well. They both said their good-byes via a QEC, both saying they'd survive but bracing for the end as well. Georgia activated the Crucible and sparked the synthesis between organics and synthetics, wanting to save Miranda from death, not knowing she'd see her again. And she did, Miranda brought her back again, though there were parts of her gone, she was glad to be back with Miranda again, no matter the changes to her physically.

The rest was fairly simple and obvious to her now, once they were back together, nothing would separate them for long, and they fought side-by-side against Harbinger and the pirates, with their wedding being the celebratory end to a long, drawn-out relationship, and Miranda getting pregnant was more than either of them could have hoped for. But, a relationship forged by distance will keep its shape, and Miri decided a period of separation would test their relationship, looking back it made no sense to her now, as they had waited for well over a year, with few face to face meetings, and they were still together, three months was nothing.

'At least it's less than two weeks until I see her again' Georgia thought as she stood up and went to the toilet, her mind now fixed on Miranda, their relationship and their unborn child, with no whispers distracting her. 'Huh, guess she is the one for me, if she shuts the voices up like this' she smiled, before relieving herself.


	29. Troublemaker

Troublemaker.

A week passed in relative quiet, the passing of Wrex weighing heavily on people's mind. But something came up that had everyone distracted. News of Zaeed causing trouble on the Citadel reached them, and Georgia ordered them to return to the station and stop him, before he did anything stupid.

"What do you think he's done?" Joker asked as they reached the Citadel, and flew toward the central ring, no signs of trouble as they flew through the ward arms.

"I hope nothing major over a little matter" Georgia replied, her eyes fixed on the Citadel tower. "though, knowing Zaeed, that's a possibility when he went in for something 'minor' over a month ago."

"Excellent hypothesis general" EDI said from the co-pilot seat. "Mr Massani's irritable nature would lend itself to such a scenario."

"We'll find out soon, we're coming in to land, and…holy shit!" Joker exclaimed as they passed an on fire hospital, and an angry mob standing nearby, burning the ambulance shuttles. "Looks like you were right, best suit up." Georgia nodded and ran down the corridor to the lift, as an alarm wailed, alerting the crew to suit up.

"What's going on?" Tali asked minutes later as they landed, all of them suited and armed by the airlock as the Normandy docked. Georgia was dressed in full N8 armour with her trusty Death Mask helmet, all painted black with white highlights.

"Riot at Huerta," Georgia summed up the situation. "Zaeed may be part of it or the ringleader, C-Sec isn't stepping in, they're too ill-equipped."

"It's always the same Shepard" Garrus said, "but with Zaeed, they'd be wise to steer clear, he'd wage war against them for insulting him in a bar." The airlock opened to reveal Commander Bailey standing at the end of the docking hatch in riot gear, he waved them over.

"Bailey?" Georgia said surprised as she greeted her old C-Sec friend warmly.

"Glad you made it; the situation is pretty tense at the moment." Bailey said, "we were about to call you when your ship entered the system."

"Situation?" Liara said surprised, "you call a hospital fire and an angry mob, a situation?" Aria restrained Liara from trying anything.

"Considering the station's recent history, it's a situation" Bailey retorted, silencing the young Asari.

"What do you need us to do?" Georgia asked; keen to retrieve her crew member from the riot.

"Crowd control, mainly" Bailey sighed, tapping his omnitool and summoning a hologram of the hospital grounds. "And calming down the situation AND capturing the ones responsible."

"Do we know who is responsible?" Aria asked. Bailey gave her an odd look before responding.

"A patient unhappy with the treatment he was getting" Bailey said flatly. "Don't know who, as the patient files have been destroyed, and most are wearing surgical masks to hide their faces."

"Please don't tell me it was Zaeed Massani" Georgia said despairingly.

"Nope" Bailey smiled, "he's second in command, from what we can tell."

"You sure it's him?" Kasumi asked, and Bailey nodded.

"How many one-eyed people do you know with his facial scars?" Bailey chuckled, "also, Doctors Michel and Chakwas are fine, they were at home when the riot started." Bailey remembered another point and added, "And your buddy James and his company have been dispatched to protect the Council in case it escalates."

"We'll get going then" Georgia said, signalling her crew who jogged on, Bailey saluted and Georgia quickly got to the front and lead them to the burning hospital. When they arrived they realised the scale of the problem, several hundred angry people were amassed around the burning hospital, all currently focused on destroying it completely.

"Alright, I want Jack, Samara, Aria, Liara, Falare and Tela focused on containing the crowd with your biotics," Georgia ordered as she assessed the situation, the selected women fanned out and surrounded the crowd. "Garrus, Morinth, Ashley and…"

"Need a hand Shepard?" a familiar voice said from behind her, she turned and saw Kolyat Krios, standing there with a sniper rifle in his hands, and wearing his father's black suit.

"Perfect! You always show up when needed!" Georgia said and hugged the Drell. "You'll be with Garrus, Morinth, Ashley and Kasumi, as support, and to stop anyone else from attacking the others or joining in." the group nodded and dispersed, as the biotic team created a vast bubble around the hospital, trapping the protestors in the hospital grounds.

"What about us?" EDI asked as her and Tali moved forward.

"We go in and confront the ringleader." Georgia smiled behind her mask. "I'll also need you to hack into the remains of the hospital system, so we can find out who we are dealing with." EDI nodded and the trio moved forward, the biotic bubble opened to let them in. The rioters charged them and Georgia managed to yell, "don't kill, just subdue!" before they were mobbed by the mob. They fought their way through to the middle, where they were almost overwhelmed, saved by a familiar voice.

"Oi you dumb bastards, back off or I'll rip your guts out with my teeth!" a voice yelled, and the crowd backed off, and parted to allow Zaeed to stroll toward them, he was dressed in a hospital gown, with his legplates covering his lower half, and had a bandage covering his glass eye. "Wondered if you'd show up" he snarled, but Georgia saw him wink subtlety, and she stepped forward.

"Bring it on Massani, I'm here to bring down your boss!" she mock insulted him, raising her fist and gesturing for Zaeed to attack. He snarled and withdrew a knife from his back, before charging and began a fist-fight with Georgia.

"Took your damn time!" Zaeed muttered as they mock fought each other, the knife coming close to slicing into her armour on several occasions. "The one in-charge is a complete idiot, he bribed me to make it turn ugly."

"Know his name?" Georgia muttered back as she flipped Zaeed over her back, to the geers of the crowd.

"No idea, never told me his name" Zaeed said as he dropped the knife and she kicked it to EDI. "Now knock me out convincingly and they'll let you through. But don't fuck it up!" Georgia smiled and punched him with a left upper cut, successfully knocking him out with one hit, the crowd fell silent.

With their second-in-command down, and the bubble trapping them with his vanquisher, most of the crowd dropped to their knees in surrender, whilst others surged forward, only to join Zaeed in unconsciousness. When the riot had been subdued, the bubble vanished and Georgia's crew moved in to ensure no one tried anything.

"EDI, can you hack into the mainframe, find out who the ringleader is?" Georgia asked, as her, EDI and Tali moved into the burning hospital.

"Affirmative, he was here receiving treatment for a rare disease, though what exactly has been deleted." EDI said as they moved through, Georgia putting out fires with biotic blasts where necessary. "The log says he was angry at the treatment options he was given, because the course he was on 'wasn't working' and got enraged by the doctors, to a point where the riot began." They reached the only room that wasn't on fire, on the top floor of the hospital, the sound of groaning metal making them concerned about its structural integrity.

"Who?" Tali asked as they moved to the door. Before EDI could answer, the door opened to reveal an almost unrecognisable familiar figure, lying in a hospital bed, overlooking the smouldering grounds.

"Conrad Verner!" Georgia exclaimed, "Seriously?" They entered the room and the man turned and looked at them. The old fanboy of Shepard's was almost hidden by the breath mask, bald head and tired eyes; he looked scared as they approached with their guns out.

"Don't hurt me, please!" he squealed, raising his wired up hands in surrender. "But I'd stay away; this building will collapse and kill us all." Georgia took off her helmet and handed it to EDI, Conrad's eyes widened. "Commander Shepard?"

"Verner? Is that really you?" Tali and Georgia said in unison, Conrad nodded and took off the breath mask.

"Long time no see Ms Von Neema" Conrad smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to stop the riot you started" Georgia said, Conrad seemed to get angry.

"No, no, no." he shook his head violently. "I was so close" the building creaked loudly below them.

"Close to what?" Georgia asked, "Why set the entire hospital on fire and rile up the people?"

"To go out with a bang, like you did." He smiled, and looked out the window at the plumes of smoke coming from below.

"What?" the three women said in unison.

"You blew yourself up to defeat the Reapers, your mother did the same to stop Harbinger, and I want to die in an explosion like you." Conrad said staring into space longingly.

"Why?" Tali asked, looking at the numerous machines.

"Because I've got a terminal illness, and I'd rather die sooner rather than later!" he exclaimed, balling his hands into fists.

"And you'd start a riot, hire Zaeed Massani and risk hundreds to do so?" Georgia said, taking a step closer, the floor creaking in response. "That's not heroic that cowardly and monstrous." Conrad this time didn't change his mind.

"I don't care, they didn't care about my needs, they wanted to keep me alive to suffer" Conrad said, his knuckles turning white. "You wouldn't care if you didn't know I was behind it, you only care because…"

"I care Conrad" Georgia said, taking another step forward, and willing the floor not to give out beneath her. "I care because you're not just ending your life by doing this, think of all those who could still be in the building when it collapses. My wife was supposed to give birth here in a week's time, now that's not possible."

"And all the people who rely on this hospital for jobs, care and support for themselves and their loved ones" Tali added.

"There are other hospitals on the Citadel they can go to, Huerta isn't the best anymore anyway." Conrad sulked angrily. "Get out of here now, before you die again."

"Not going to happen!" Georgia yelled, pulling off her left arm plates to reveal the Reaper band, Conrad froze.

"You, you found it?" he said in a quiet voice, staring at the band.

"Found what?" Georgia said confused. "The band?"

"Yes, I told the Council, I knew about the planet for years." He said, not looking away from the band. "I suggested they send you to investigate, knowing what was there."

"You knew about this?" Georgia snarled, Conrad whimpered.

"I knew, I wanted everyone to worship you as I do, and becoming goddess was the only way to do so." He said timidly. "But you're not goddess yet?"

"Needs eight 'wishes' before I do, I'm currently on seven" Georgia said, sliding her arm back into the armour, clicking it into place and breaking Conrad's stare, he now looked at her hopefully.

"Then cure me and become goddess" he said hopefully. Georgia hesitated. "You won't save me?" Before she could reply, she heard a whistling coming from under Conrad's bed.

"General!" EDI blurted, "I've detected a pair of gas canisters under Mr Verner's bed, they are about to explode from the heat."

"Jump!" Georgia yelled, Tali and EDI ran and dived through the window. Georgia moved to grab Conrad but he clutched the bed and refused to let go. As the whistling got louder, Georgia looked into his eyes and saw his determination to stay, and before she could argue, he pushed her and she fell through the shattered window. There was an almighty explosion and the hospital collapsed, Georgia landed in the artificial lake and swam to the shore, where her crew hurried to meet her.

"He let himself be killed, even though he asked to be cured" Georgia said weakly, as she sat on the bank. "Why did I hesitate? I should have said yes." She put her head in her hands and looked at her reflection, as the fire engines flew overhead, and Vega Security moved in to surround the crowd.


	30. Stop When The Red Lights Flash

Stop When The Red Lights Flash.

Georgia remained by the lake as C-Sec and Vega Security arrested those responsible, except Zaeed and cordoned off the hospital to begin clean-up work. Georgia couldn't get Conrad's face out of her head, the look of hope followed by the determined look in the face of certain death, were so different she felt guilty for his death.

"I should have done something, I shouldn't have hesitated" she kept repeating to herself, as she sat on the bank.

"Is she alright?" Ashley asked, a short distance from Georgia, where the crew were milling about, waiting for her orders.

"She's taking Conrad's death pretty hard" Tali said. Ash had to stop herself from laughing.

"Conrad? Conrad Verner was behind it?" Ash asked in disbelief. "I thought he was a giant pussy, how'd he manage this?"

"Mr Verner invested in Shepard winning the war, and won millions after the war ended." EDI reported. "He spent most of his money, on an expedition to the Reaper planet before he told the Council. More recently he made a large payment to Zaeed for an unspecified task."

"That would be starting a riot to destroy the hospital" Zaeed said strolling into the conversation, his right eye was puffy and bruised. "A rather easy job, when you've got free-roam of a hospital that is."

"You were allowed to roam the hospital?" Ash said disbelievingly.

"Not like they could stop me, even in a hospital gown" he said proudly. "Mainly hid prescriptions, fiddled with the accounting VI and spread malicious rumours. It didn't really take much, and the machinery burned really easily." He chuckled at the thought as James wandered into the group, to the warm welcome of the others.

"Hey guys, nice to see you again." James said as he was surrounded by the crew. "How's Lola?"

"Not good, what's up?" Ash said quickly.

"C-Sec want her statement on what happened before the hospital collapsed, to confirm your recording and Tali's statement." James said drolly, clearly bored by it.

"Well she's a bit…" Tali began but Georgia walked into the group and shook hands with James.

"I'm fine; just want to get this situation behind me." Georgia said, as she smiled at James. "Lead the way Mr Vega." James led her to Bailey and a stern looking Turian with a datapad, by the former entrance to the hospital.

"…Must have planted gas tanks by every support on this side of the building, with the main concentration focused around his room" the Turian said inspecting his datapad.

"You wanted to see me?" Georgia said, the two turned and only Bailey greeted her warmly.

"Shepard, glad you're here" he said warmly. "This is Nikil Vahar, he's the detective investigator charged with documenting what happened here."

"General, glad to finally meet you in person, you saved my ass on Tuchanka during the war" Nikil said in a gruff tone. "Wish we could meet under better circumstances."

"Same here, what do you wish to know?" Georgia said shaking his hand, before he inspected his datapad.

"Just your account of what happened with Mr Verner, and your assessment of the man before this incident." Nikil said, his eyes fixed on his datapad.

"Well, we entered the room and he greeted us fairly warmly, but he knew we'd die if we stuck around." Georgia began, "I asked why he was doing this and he said he was dying, said the hospital wanted to prolong the inevitable." She paused; the next bit was tricky to explain. "Then I showed him the band on my arm and he showed knowledge of it, he said he had learnt of it and requested the Council sent me to the Reaper planet."

"He wanted you to become 'goddess'," Nikil said, reading from the datapad. "So everyone would worship you like he did. Any idea what he meant?"

"No idea" she lied. "I first met him back when I was chasing Sovereign and Saren. He seemed like an innocent fan of mine." She took a breath. "He then wanted to become a Spectre and I advised him not to and we parted on friendly terms. Two years later I find him in a bar on Illium, threatening the barmaid whilst pretending to be an undercover N7 agent or something." Nikil raised an eye brow. "I talked him out of it and caught the one responsible for setting him up, and we parted again as friends. Then during the war he was used by Cerberus as a decoy so they could poison the medi-gel dispensers."

"That was Cerberus?" Bailey exclaimed, Nikil gave him a look and he went quiet.

"Any way, I stopped them and he tried to protect me from the agent behind it when he took a shot at me. Luckily an old acquaintance had sabotaged his gun and it didn't fire. Conrad then helped by providing some information for the war effort and we parted again. I have no idea what changed but the look in his eyes before and after I hesitated, it was like separate personalities or something."

"Please explain" Nikil pressed.

"Well, when he saw I had the band, he asked me to heal him. I hesitated and EDI detected the gas canisters, I moved to get him out as well, but the look in his eyes was determined, he wanted to die, whereas moments before he thought he could live." Georgia said quickly.

"Thank you general" Nikil said pocketing his datapad. "I have all I need to make my report, I'll be in touch if I need anything more." He moved to walk away, but stopped and turned. "Next time you're on the Citadel, I'm buying you a drink for saving my ass." He smiled and walked away.

"Never seen him take his mind off his work" Bailey said distantly.

"How long will it take to rebuild and recover?" Georgia asked, looking over the ruins.

"We're already recovering, patients have been moved and supplies were stocked up elsewhere" Bailey said looking around. "But rebuilding will take a couple of months. Afraid Miss Shepard will have to give birth on Earth." Georgia raised an eye brow. "I knew about it weeks ago, been preparing security for you two against the press and avid stalkers, someone else's problem now." Bailey chuckled.

"What about Zaeed?" Georgia asked, her eyes moving to the former bounty hunter. "Will he be prosecuted for his part in it?"

"He gave us the money he was paid and show no interest in the riot itself" Bailey said slowly. "We've given him a warning and said next offence will mean jail time, no matter what it is." Georgia nodded as Bailey's omnitool beeped. "I'll see you around Shepard, I've got a station to run" with that he hurried off to a shuttle and was gone in moments. Georgia signalled her crew and they began the walk back to the Normandy, she caught up with Zaeed and asked something that had been bugging her.

"Zaeed, why were you in hospital in the first place? You never said." She asked to which he chuckled.

"Was originally a check-up, which quickly moved to a prostate and numerous other sadistic checks." He continued to be upbeat about it. "Turned out my liver was on the fritz, along with several other organs. Most were repaired and got a new synthetic liver out of it. By the way, who's the hot broad with the green glasses?"

"That's EDI" Georgia smiled at the merc's compliment.

"When did she get hot?" he asked, leaning closer so no one would hear.

"Had her transferred into a custom built android at her request" Georgia partially bluffed, Zaeed whistled.

"She got a pussy?" he asked quickly, "or a tight arsehole?"

"Both, but I've already fucked her" Georgia said proudly, he whistled his support for her move.

"You've got a thing for dark-haired beauties or something?" he said in a low tone, 'cause I heard you fucked Jack and Ash as well."

"I've fucked most of the female crew Zaeed, I don't really have a taste for any specifics." She saw Zaeed's eyes widen in astonishment. "Miranda set up a schedule of 'fuck-buddies' to keep my urges in check whilst she stayed with her sister."

"Wish I'd find a woman like that" he said bluntly, clearly impressed by Georgia's luck.

"She's one in a trillion, that's my Miri" Georgia said dreamily, remembering her wife. Her revelry was interrupted by her omnitool beeping, she answered the call and heard Samantha's panicked voice.

"Its Miranda, shes… she's" Samantha said, clearly flustered, the crew stopped and turned to face Georgia, who had stopped as well.

"Spit it out Traynor!" Zaeed snarled, Samantha squeaked.

"Her water broke, she's going into labour!" Georgia went pale.

"And with Huerta in ashes…" Samara said slowly.

"She's going to give birth on Earth!" Georgia said, remembering what Bailey had said. "But she's a week early!"

"Hurry!" Traynor said before hanging up. Georgia and the crew sprinted to the Normandy and it took off in record time.

"Joker, get us to Earth, and someone keep me updated on her progress!" Georgia yelled as she entered the Normandy, striding up to her cabin to change.


	31. Too Much, Too Soon

Too Much, Too Soon.

The flight to Earth was tense and Georgia spent the entirety in her quarters, pacing back and forth in front of the intercom. She was anxiously awaiting any updates on Miranda's condition, and the lack of them was putting her more on edge than relieving her.

"Where exactly is she?" Georgia asked over the intercom, wanting more information on where she had been for the past three months.

"Great Britain, Earth" EDI replied.

"Whereabouts in Great Britain, EDI?" Georgia growled.

"It's hard to explain, best see for yourself when you land, we're entering the Sol system now." Traynor said quickly and she felt a slight jolt that confirmed the fact. She dressed in her favourite shirt and jeans before heading down to the CIC.

"I want Orianna and Samara to accompany me" Georgia commanded Samantha, who looked slightly confused.

"Why Samara?" she asked.

"She's a soothing presence to have, plus she's a mother of three, she's ideal for a mother-to-be in labour" Georgia smiled as Orianna stepped out of the lift.

"Hope you weren't going to leave without me?" Orianna said rather melodically, stepping up beside her sister-in-law.

"Of course not" Georgia replied.

"We're entering Earth's atmosphere, hold on" Joker said as the Normandy shook for a minute as it passed through. Georgia ran down the corridor to the cockpit, and gazed out at the sprawling buildings, that made up London.

"They rebuilt quickly didn't they?" Georgia said as they flew over the city.

"The Reapers helped, though I hear the new Statue of Liberty is something special to behold." EDI stated.

"Why?" Georgia asked.

"Because it's almost the same, except it now has one foot resting on a small Reaper" Joker said rather excitedly. As they passed over the city boundaries, and were now flying over green countryside, Georgia spotted a house appearing on the horizon that caught her eye. As the ship came into land outside it, she realised why it caught her eye, it was exactly what Miranda had envisioned as her dream house.

From a distance it looked like it had been there for years, almost Tudor in appearance. But as you got closer, the carefully constructed visage revealed a more modern exterior, made to look a lot older. Large glass panes, supported by black metal beams gave off a modern-Tudor look, and the ground floor was traditional red brick, to help sell the antiquated look.

The large house, more like the size of a manor, sat in a long sliver of land, with a couple acres of garden out front, and a large pool behind. As the Normandy came into land, the pool drained away and opened up to reveal a large underground hangar for the Normandy to land in.

"That's so like her" Orianna said as the ship landed and the pool formed above them. Moments passed before the hangar was illuminated and the docking hatch attached to the Normandy. Georgia, Samara and Orianna rushed down the hatch into the house, where they were met by an incredible interior.

It was almost identical to Georgia's apartment on the Citadel, but was more spacious and seemed to be centred around a large glass sculpture, of something that Georgia couldn't decipher.

"Up here general" a nurse called from the first floor balcony over the sculpture, the trio ran up the stairs and were met by Miranda lying on the bed, surrounded by towels and three nurses, attending to her needs. Her usually pristine face was drenched in sweat; her hair was plastered away from her face by her sweat, and she was only wearing a bra, because she was sweating so much.

"Miri!" Georgia and Orianna said in unison, rushing to her side. Georgia and Miranda had a momentary kiss before Miranda wailed in pain.

"What's wrong?" Samara said, seeming to take charge without forcing her way into the position, a nurse gave her an unsure look, but Miranda nodded.

"She's a week premature as you must realise, but she's not dilated enough to push the babies out with ease" the nurse reported, "and we don't have the means to perform a caesarean section."

"Babies?" Georgia exclaimed, she had thought it was just one baby.

"Can't we move her to a hospital?" Orianna said fairly panic stricken, trying to keep the situation focused on the current crisis.

"She's too unstable to be moved now" another nurse said Miranda grabbed Georgia's left hand and squeezed it tightly.

"How many is she expecting?" Samara asked.

"Three" Orianna said timidly, Georgia went pale, and zoned out. She was only brought back to Earth by Miranda's biotic strength flared and threatened to crush her metal hand.

"I thought it was only one!" Georgia exclaimed.

"So did I, but a recent scan showed three very healthy babies" Orianna explained, Georgia flashed a look at Samara.

"It is possible general, technology isn't known for being perfect" Samara said poignantly.

"Do you know the genders?" Georgia asked, Orianna went to answer, but was interrupted by Miranda.

"Don't say a word!" Miranda growled, and Orianna stayed quiet. Georgia gave her an odd look and a nurse spoke up.

"Only Orianna knows the genders of the babies, she was asked by Mrs Shepard to not say a word until after the births." The nurse explained.

"Liked the idea of finding out when they were born, the old fashioned way" Miranda groaned.

"I understand the sentiment" Samara said calmly. "It's a very romantic idea, which is sadly dying out." The sentiment died a Miranda wailed in pain.

"Isn't she on any pain killers?" Orianna nearly screeched, fearing for her sister's wellbeing.

"She is, but they can't exactly mask the pain of three babies trying to be forced out" a nurse said quickly.

"Samara can't you meld and relieve the pain?" Georgia said desperately.

"too risky, it could backfire horribly for both of us" Samara said taking a step back. "The pain could echo in both of us for weeks or months afterward, and cause severe psychological damage." Miranda screamed through another contraction before seeming to decide on the best course of action.

"Nurses, could you please give us a moment, there's something we need to talk about in private." Miranda groaned in pain, the nurses gave her an unsure look before obeying, knowing of her biotic capabilities.

"What is it?" Georgia asked, brushing the stray hairs from Miranda's face, maintaining eye contact.

"You need to help me" Miranda breathed between contractions. "I know you're on your last one, but I'm begging you, use it to help me, please."

"Miri!" Orianna gasped.

"She's right Georgia," Samara said, pacing at the foot of the bed. "If you don't help, the stress could kill her, and your children."

"But, I will become goddess; I'm not ready for that responsibility." Georgia whined. She hated the scenario she was in but knew they were right, it was become goddess or lose the love of her life, and her unborn children. She snarled with frustration. "Samara, come here and hold my right hand" she commanded, "make sure nothing happens." Samara complied and took a firm hold of her right hand, after Georgia slid her sleeve up to reveal the glowing metal band.

"Do it!" Miranda yelled, Georgia pressed the band to Miranda's swollen belly and the room was enveloped in light.


	32. 2000 Light Years Away

2000 Light Years Away.

Georgia opened her eyes to an unusual sight, she was still on Earth, as far as she could tell, but there were no buildings, no signs of life except for herself and the natural flora that covered the hills.

'Where the hell am I?' she thought as she looked around at the tranquil landscape. 'Have to say it's a nice place to be, wherever I am.'

'It still is' a voice said from behind her. 'Though it's been a very long time since it was like this.' Georgia turned and saw Hannah Shepard standing there, wearing her naval uniform.

'Mom?' Georgia said without moving her lips. Hannah smiled and hugged her daughter. 'Where are we?'

'Earth. Back at the dawn of humanity on the planet.' Hannah said as they looked around. 'You're standing in the same place as you were with Miranda, but your mind is here.'

'Why?' Georgia asked, completely confused by the situation.

'You've become goddess of the galaxy' Hannah said putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder. 'And your mind travelled to the nearest peaceful place to adjust, that's what I understand of it.'

'To Earth several million years ago as the nearest peaceful place? Not the Sea of Tranquillity on the Moon?' Georgia asked, at that moment the scene shifted, and they were standing on the Moon.

'It's your mind Geo, do as you please' Hannah smiled warmly. Georgia racked her brain and thought of a good memory, and the scene shifted to a futuristic casino, that was also devoid of anyone else. 'Where are we?'

'The casino where me and Miranda had our first date' Georgia said looking around, remembering the happy memory.

'Ah you old romantic sweetheart' Hannah said walking over to a roulette table, Georgia followed.

'How are you here?' Georgia asked, now realising that she was speaking to her dead mother.

'Your mind thought of me as a soothing presence' Hannah said softly, her blue eyes looking at her daughter with affection. 'Yes I realise that I died in reality, but as goddess, you are able to speak to the dead.'

'Do you know 'bout dad returned the day after you died?' Georgia asked, Hanna smiled and nodded.

'I always felt like he wasn't dead' Hannah said, her index finger trailing along the table. 'Shepards ARE difficult to kill.' Georgia smiled and nodded at the sentiment. 'And I'm glad to see you've bonded, despite the years apart.'

'We were very much alike, still very much alike' Georgia corrected herself at the slight blunder.

'That you are' Hannah said. 'How you coping with the prospect of being a goddess married to a mortal with three children? Scared? Excited?'

'A little of everything, I'm not going to lie' Georgia chuckled. There was a bang and another lost companion walked into the casino.

'You'll do fine general, you can handle the responsibility. I'm positive about that' Kaidan said as he stood beside Hannah, on the other side of the roulette table to Georgia. He was dressed in his old battle armour, as that was what she remembered him wearing before the bomb went off on Virmire.

'Kaidan, I'm so sorry we couldn't save you back on Virmire' Georgia immediately said without thinking, he smiled warmly.

'Don't blame yourself Shepard' Kaidan said. 'I went down fighting off the Geth, protecting the objective. No soldier could wish for more.' Hannah nodded her agreement, as another four old comrades walked in, all stood in line with Kaidan and Hannah. David Anderson, Thane Krios, Mordin Solus and Nyreen Kandros looked at Georgia with friendly faces, each wearing what they had died wearing, as it seemed that was all she could think of.

'Having trouble Shepard?' Nyreen said, leaning on one leg and crossing her arms.

'Responsibilities of being a goddess, highly taxing, potentially very stressful' Mordin said in his old hyperactive manner.

'You can handle it, you've handled galactic wars with little stress to your body' David said, reassuring her in his usual morale boosting speech.

'Why am I summoning you here?' Georgia asked, completely confused at the situation.

'Representations of friendly faces to provide emotional support, or of your different views on the matter' Mordin suggested.

'Or as goddess, your mind has unresolved issues with us, and you've summoned out spirits here to resolve them before you become goddess officially.' Nyreen said fairly bored at the situation, and spun the roulette wheel to distract her.

'But I don't have unresolved issues with you,' Georgia said defensively. 'Otherwise there'd be another person here.'

'Who?' Hannah asked.

'Conrad Verner' Georgia said bluntly. 'He died recently and I didn't save him, when I could have.'

'Best to focus on the matter at hand' Mordin said, getting the topic back on track.

'Yes, Miranda is giving birth as we speak, best not to keep the two lovers apart' Hannah said, Nyreen sighed and vanished.

'That was odd' Georgia said at the sudden exit. 'Guess I'm not the one summoning you here, you've chosen to come.'

'Of course general' Kaidan said heartily. 'The crew of the Normandy is like a family, we support each other through every situation, big or small. And right now you need support with this massive change in your life.'

'He's right, you're becoming a 'father' of three and goddess of the entire galaxy, in a time where there is no major war or conflict demanding your attention.' Hannah said, moving to her daughter's side again.

'I believe you can do it, you took on the responsibility for leading the war effort with little complaint, and you've grown since then. You can handle it Shepard!' Anderson said quickly, Georgia smiled.

'You may not have been the most spiritual person I ever met' Thane began, Georgia knew there was a 'but' coming, but was looking forward to it. 'But, you understood Drell religion better than any human I ever met, and you've learnt about other religions, including the Hanar, Asari and Prothean. A perfect candidate for becoming a goddess, responsible for a galaxy of numerous species and faiths.'

'Thanks for the vote of confidence Thane, David' Georgia said smiling. 'By the way what do you think of the Citadel ward arms named after you?'

'An honour that my son can be proud of me for, that I earned the honour' Thane said smiling, he saluted Georgia and vanished.

'I'm also honoured by the dedication, though I don't feel I earned it as much as Kaidan. I merely did my job; Kaidan went above and beyond to defend that objective.' David said, gesturing to Kaidan to emphasize his point.

'You lead the resistance on Earth against the Reapers' Kaidan fought back with. 'You helped humanity survive what was essentially the end of the world, and fought against it with everything you had!'

'I chose you David for that exact reason, you were the face of the resistance on Earth' Georgia added. 'Kaidan's sacrifice is less well known, but the crew of the Normandy still honour you both equally.' The two men smiled, 'Same with you Mordin.' Mordin flashed a smile before speaking.

'Glad to be remembered for more than Genophage, honoured even.' Mordin said, before he vanished, humming 'Scientist Salarian' song, followed by Kaidan and David, leaving her and Hannah alone again.

'What do you think mom?' Georgia asked after a moment of silence, Hannah smiled and hugged her daughter.

'I think you'll do wonderfully my dear Geo' Hannah said smiling, tears in her eyes. 'I have every belief you'll do fine, and remember, if it gets too tough; make some of the crew demigods with strict responsibilities to help you manage.' Suddenly the scene shifted and they were flying through space.

'What's happening?' Georgia said, scared by the sudden change.

'You're being pulled back to your body; Miranda needs help naming the babies.' Hannah smiled.

'Will I ever see you again?' Georgia asked starting to cry; Hannah hugged her and held her daughter close.

'I don't know my dear Geo,' Hannah whispered. 'But if you really need me, I'll appear for you. You can make that happen you know.' Georgia managed a brief chuckle before sniffling. They stood there as they flew through the Sol system toward Earth. 'Good luck my girl, give my love to John when you see him.' Hannah said before she vanished in the atmosphere and Georgia returned to the bedroom at Miranda's side.

"What happened?" She said suddenly, looking around, with people looking back at her with concern.


	33. St Jimmy

St Jimmy.

"You okay Geo?" Miranda asked, her eyes fixed on her wife's face. Georgia realised that she had tear tracks on her cheeks and Samara was not clutching her hand. "There was a flash and you were frozen stiff for all three births."

"Yeah, just had an out of body experience" Georgia said quickly, wiping away her tear marks and standing up. She quickly noticed that Miranda's stomach was back to its smooth, flat shape, and a black symbol was etched on her skin below her belly button. Georgia tilted her head and realised the symbol looked like a 'G' with an 'S' connected to it.

"Forever yours" Miranda said softly, kissing her cheek. Georgia now realised her left hand was badly mangled from Miranda using it as stress relief. "Sorry" Miranda said quietly. Georgia focused and her hand reformed instantly before her eyes. She then felt movement from close by, she wheeled around, her hands rose in defence, but was greeted by Samara and Orianna carrying three babies, wrapped in white towels.

"Look at them" Orianna squeaked, as the babies slept peacefully in their arms.

"They still need names Geo" Miranda prompted her, "two boys, one girl." Georgia walked over and looked at her children, instantly loving them with all her heart. She didn't need prompting as to which were the boys as Orianna was clearly holding them, both were identical, with tufts of black hair on their little heads. Bizarrely, her daughter had snow white hair, which puzzled her to no end, as herself and Miranda both had black hair.

"The nurses are confused as well goddess" Samara said softly, rocking the little girl when she stirred.

"Don't call me that yet please." Georgia groaned. "Which one's the oldest?" she asked, looking at each of them in turn. Miranda pointed at her daughter in Samara's arms.

"Only by a minute or two" Miranda sighed. Georgia climbed on to the bed and lay beside Miranda, resting against the headboard, Samara and Orianna carefully handed the babies to their parents, and they nestled their children in their arms.

"How about James David and John Kaidan for the boys" Georgia suggested to Miranda, who smiled at the idea.

"And for this little girl?" Miranda asked, gently rocking her daughter in her arms.

"Jaina Hannah Shepard" Georgia breathed, remembering her ethereal encounter with her mother, moments ago.

"All 'J's?" Orianna asked cheerfully.

"Well they're triplets, seems fitting to start each of their names with the same letter." Miranda said, defending her wife's chosen names. "Plus they're easier to remember, and I'd rather none were called Henry." The two sisters scrunched their faces in momentary hatred for their father, before Orianna spoke up.

"Shall I bring in the crew? They're anxious for news" Orianna asked, Georgia nodded and pulled the covers up over Miranda's half naked body. Orianna scurried downstairs and moments later the crew entered, beaming at the new-born babies, who woke gently at the noise.

"Aww, look at them" Samantha said immediately as she laid eyes on the three babies, stirring in their parent's arms.

"Let me through, I want to see my grandchildren" John said angrily, as he bustled his way through and froze at the sight. "You look wonderful together" he beamed, before Samara helped him sit on the foot of the bed, and he was handed one of the boys. "And who is this little tyke?" he said smiling at his grandson.

"John Kaidan Shepard" Miranda confirmed the name and John beamed.

"Hello John Shepard the third" he said in a playful tone to the little boy, who giggled excitedly. "I'm your grand daddy." He quickly realised his slip up. "Ah, may need to explain that." Georgia knew instantly, it came to her in a flash.

"I wasn't your first!" Georgia said quickly.

"Wait, if Georgia isn't called John, doesn't that make him just John Kaidan Shepard, not 'the third'?" Samantha asked, confused slightly.

"Not always, in some cases it has been the third if a brother of the mother or father was called the same name." Ash said proudly. "My youngest sister is the fourth in our family to have her name, despite the fact my mother wasn't the third, but my aunt was."

"What happened to John Shepard junior?" Miranda asked, as little James played with strands of her hair.

"He was stillborn." Georgia answered; her father looked confused that she knew that.

"How did you?" he asked. "Oh right, your goddess now, you know everything and anything anywhere." Most of the crew went pale at the sudden onslaught of this information.

"What!" those not in the know, exclaimed.

"Long story, basically the band has now made me goddess Georgia Shepard" Georgia quickly summed up. "It needed eight 'wishes' to reach full power, and I used the last one saving Miranda during her labour." Miranda kissed Georgia on the cheek at the statement; the crew were ghostly silent, until John broke the ice.

"Well I'm a father of god and grandfather to three demigods, who'd of thought it" he chuckled.

"They're not demigods dad" Miranda rolled her eyes. "Georgia was mortal when they were conceived. Plus letting them think they are, might make them big-headed."

"And being the children of General Shepard won't?" Garrus retorted, making everyone chuckle.

"What are the other two called, and why has one of them got white hair?" Diana asked, noting the little girl in her mother's arms.

"James David Shepard and Jaina Hannah Shepard" Miranda said gesturing to the other two babies. "And we have no idea why she has white hair."

"Did you name one after Vega?" Garrus chuckled, Georgia shook her head.

"No we didn't, James is just a nice strong name for him, which fits with John and Jaina." Georgia justified her choice. As Liara moved to her side and gestured to hold Jaina, Georgia nodded and gently handed her daughter to Liara. Little Jaina's eyes widened at seeing Liara, who smiled back.

"I'm the second Asari they've ever seen." Liara said proudly. "Garrus and Tali are the first Turian and Quarian they've seen." The two crew members smiled at the sentiment.

"Quite a title" Garrus chuckled. "The first Turian seen by Shepard's children ever!" Liara gently handed Jaina to him and he held her gently in his arms, as Orianna held James in her arms. Georgia and Miranda held each other's chin and kissed passionately, for the first time in three months.

"I've got the title of first alien seen by them" Samara boasted to Garrus, who laughed, as Jaina reached up and touched his mandible.

"I think she likes you" Georgia smiled at the sight.

"I hate to be rude, but I'm exhausted." Miranda yawned. Georgia immediately understood and ushered everyone out of the room, and downstairs, the three babies were carefully laid in their cots at the foot of the bed before they left Miranda to sleep.

"What is that?" Georgia exclaimed, wandering over to the glass sculpture at the centre of the house. On closer inspection it appeared to almost resemble a vertical crystal formation, but the centre was transparent, showing the soil below, where there was a black metal shape of a human, with its left arm missing, and the legs below the knees also missing. "Is this where I crashed?"

"Yep" Orianna said cheerfully, as the crew gathered around to inspect it. "She was given this land as a gift from the Alliance. The museum to the Reaper war is being built not far from here as well."

"That where they taking the remains of the first Normandy?" Garrus asked, Orianna nodded.

"It should be ready to open next year, from what I've heard." Liara added. The crew then moved to the living room and sat on the multiple couches, Orianna quickly nipped into the kitchen and came back with a crate of alcohol and dextro-alcohol, which she placed on the coffee table, everyone grabbed a bottle and opened it.

"Here's to my grand children!" John boasted, raising his bottle, the others copied. "May they lead long happy, prosperous lives!"

"Cheers!" Everyone said before drinking.


	34. American Idiot

American Idiot.

As the sun finally began to set, Georgia stumbled, slightly drunk, up the stairs to her room, whilst the crew went to the Normandy. As she entered her bedroom, Miranda stirred and activated the night stand light.

"You're a parent for a few hours and you're already drunk. Is this a sign of things to come?" Miranda scalded her wife as Georgia got into bed next to her.

"Aw c'mon Miri" Georgia slurred, as she tried to snuggle up against Miranda, who pushed her away. "I'm trying to enjoy myself before it begins."

"You mean the whole goddess of the galaxy thing?" Miranda mocked, Georgia sat up and clutched her head, which cut Miranda's rant short. "Geo you alright?"

"I'm fine" Georgia said, not slurring now. "I've suddenly got a splitting headache, I…" Georgia pulled the bin toward her and threw up into it, before quickly recovering as if nothing had happened.

"did you just go through all the stages of drunkenness and a hangover in a few minutes?" Miranda said in amazement, and placing a hand on her wife's back for support. "Guess gods can't be drunk for long."

"Explains the god of wine" Georgia said coolly as she settled into bed beside Miranda. "Please stay close, I don't want to be alone if I change during the night." Georgia looked at Miranda, who saw how fearful she was, and hugged her wife and switched the light off as they fell asleep. Miranda was awoken in the early hours of the morning by a blinding light and searing heat, she opened her eyes as the heat began to burn. She leapt out of bed when she realised that Georgia was glowing and contact had caused second degree burns on her entire front.

"Geo! Wake Up!" Miranda yelled, as Samara ran into the room, and looked on in awe as Georgia floated into the air, glowing brightly. All the while, Georgia was fast asleep, and the babies didn't stir from their sleep miraculously.

"Goddess!" Samara and Miranda said in unison as their general floated in the air, before falling back on to the bed.

"Geo?" Miranda said, trying to wake her wife, who didn't respond. "What do we do?" She turned to Samara, who stared at Miranda's burnt front. Miranda looked down and screamed, her clothes were burned away, revealing the pink skin underneath, she quickly covered her modesty and blushed.

"We tend to your burns, and wait for Shepard to wake." Samara said in a gentle tone. "We have witnessed a momentous occasion in the galaxy, we are fortunate indeed." Miranda gave an unsure look at her wife, before Samara lead her from the room, and tended to her burns.

When Georgia woke, she looked to her right and saw the burned bed sheets and Miranda's missing form and instantly assumed the worst.

"Miri!" she cried, before she sensed her wife on the floor below. She didn't even dress before rushing downstairs, and finding Miranda asleep on the couch, with Samara meditating nearby.

"Morning Shepard" Samara said, not breaking her meditation, and smiling.

"Why's the bed burned?" Georgia asked. "Did something happen last night." Samara stood up and walked over to Georgia.

"You crossed the final boundary, goddess." Samara knelt before Georgia and her cock stiffened, expecting attention. Georgia motioned for Samara to rise. "I can see it your gold eyes."

"Why's Miri down here?" She asked.

"When you crossed into goddess-hood, Miranda was holding on and the celestial heat caused second degree burns to her." Samara said slowly. Georgia dropped to the floor in front of Miranda and lifted the blanket, so she could inspect the reddened skin.

"Oh Miri, I'm so sorry" Georgia wept at the sight, hating herself for burning the one she loved. She put her hand on Miranda's stomach and focused, in moments she had healed the burnt skin, leaving no trace. The contact woke Miranda, who smiled at the touch.

"Hey Geo" Miranda said softly, she looked down and gave a gentle smile. "Thank you" she leant over and kissed Georgia on the lips. Georgia then helped her wife to her feet and they hugged, before Miranda stared into her wife's eyes. "Beautiful golden eyes, my goddess of a wife." Georgia smiled and they hugged again, before their tender moment was broken by three cries from upstairs.

"They must be hungry" Georgia said smiling, and together they walked upstairs. Georgia gently lifted the two boys into Miranda's arms, before gently picking up her daughter. "I'll feed this one" Georgia said over their cries, before revealing her left breast.

"But you? Oh right, goddess" Miranda said as she moved the boys to suckle from her breasts, as Georgia did the same with Jaina. The two parents carefully sat on the bed as the babies drank their mothers' milk. "Think there'll be side effects from breast-feeding from a goddess?" Miranda asked, watching her daughter suckle from Georgia.

"If there is, they'll get their turn." Georgia said, nodding toward James and John III. "Not sure what there could be exactly, maybe enhanced physical or mental abilities, but that could just be genetics. You're the brains, I'm the brawn." They laughed and had to help their children to suckle, as their laughter had broken the babies' suckling.

"Still getting the prayers?" Miranda asked as John and James stopped suckling.

"No, although I'm aware of everything that is going on at the moment, across the entire galaxy." Georgia said, caressing Jaina's white hair.

"That must make it difficult to concentrate." Miranda said quickly. John III drifted off to sleep again, and Miranda laid him in his cot, before gently rocking James in her arms.

"Yeah, but having you around makes it easier to concentrate on the here and now." Georgia smiled as Jaina stopped and looked up at her in awe. "I can't focus on anything but you, Jaina, James and John right now." Miranda kissed her on the cheek as Sha'ira walked in, carrying little Shai'ria in her arms.

"Morning Shepards" Sha'ira said in whisper, pulling up a chair and sitting opposite Miranda and Georgia. Shai'ria looked at the other babies excitedly, as did James and Jaina. "Looks like they're already friends." She giggled at the sight, before the three parents sat the three children down on the floor between them. "They'll be life-long friends I think." Miranda nodded her agreement.

"Who knows, one may become a bondmate to Shai'ria" Georgia smiled, as James and Jaina stared at Shai'ria with innocent fascination.

"That would be wonderful!" Sha'ira said quickly, without thinking. "But she'll still be in the early stage of her life."

"I suspect Geo will ensure one of them gets with Shai'ria." Miranda smiled, flashing a glance at her wife.

"It's up to the goddess' divine will" Sha'ira said softly, she had not been there when Georgia had revealed her new goddess-hood, and so Miranda and Georgia looked at each other and smiled gleefully. After half an hour of watching their children sit and stare at each other, Sha'ira picked up her daughter. "This one needs to see her father, I'll see you later." With that she strode away, Georgia and Miranda picked up James and Jaina and lay them in their cots, as they quickly fell asleep.

"Do you plan to get one of them with Sha'ira's daughter?" Miranda asked as she activated the mobile and they walked back downstairs to have their own breakfast.

"Maybe, that's a long way away though." Georgia said nonchalantly. "Though no one cares what I do personally, except you."

"And what to you define as personal?" Miranda asked as she put the kettle on.

"The Normandy crew, we're family, which makes it personal." Georgia said resolutely.


	35. Restless Heart Syndrome

Restless Heart Syndrome.

The rest of the crew eventually joined them, not caring that their general and her XO were both almost completely naked.

"Psst, Geo" Miranda whispered as the crew sat down around the long dining table to have their breakfast. "Did you say no one cares personally, so you can have your fun with the crew?" Georgia nodded slyly and smiled. "Prove it." Georgia loved the challenge and focused on meeting it, moments later, Samara, Morinth and Falare sat at the table, all of them completely naked, and no one batted an eyelid or stared in disbelief at them.

"That good enough for you?" Georgia said in a whisper to Miranda, who was staring at the three naked Asari.

"Nope" Miranda replied, before biting into her toast. "Make them reveal a dark secret about themselves."

"Seriously? You probably know their darkest secret already." Georgia replied after taking a sip of tea. She pointed at Jack.

"The reason I hate Miranda so much is because I was genetically created too, but where she had a relatively easy life, I suffered horrific torture and abuse. Plus I really wish I had her tits!" Jack blurted out; the others stared at her for a moment, before resuming eating breakfast. Miranda on the other hand went pale.

"Seriously?" She whispered, Georgia smiled as she took another sip of tea. "Make them do something I'll know you're responsible for, and not just Jack relieving her guilty consciousness and Samara's family embracing naturism." Georgia snarled under her breath and focused on the entire crew, who all stood up in unison.

"Miranda Shepard, is this enough proof that I can do anything?" They all said in unison, before sitting down and continuing to enjoy breakfast, disregarding their sudden outburst.

"Okay, I see your point" Miranda admitted. Georgia leant over and passionately snogged her, Miranda felt a strange warmth wash over her, before Georgia broke away. "What was that?"

"A blessing" Georgia said smugly. "Look at your reflection." Miranda picked up her spoon and looked at herself, moments later she gasped in surprise and dropped the spoon. She now had gold eyes, like Georgia's.

"You…you…" Miranda stuttered, completely blown away by the act.

"Made you a goddess as well, though not as powerful" Georgia smiled.

"What powers do I have?" Miranda said excitedly, but Georgia winced slightly. Miranda soon began to hear faint whispers, in numerous different dialects and accents. "You gave me responsibility for people's wishes, why?"

"Because I thought you'd be better suited to it" Georgia replied, as the crew began to disperse away from the table, going off to do other things. "You've got stronger morals than me, and are a lot more knowledgeable about things like what should and should not be done and when." Miranda considered the argument, before tackling Georgia to the floor and kissing her senseless. Their kissing was interrupted by Javik.

"General, if you're not busy fornicating, I have a personal request to make." Javik said, and the two Shepards quickly got to their feet. Miranda gestured to the glass sculpture and they walked over to it, to talk in private.

"Is this a request to me personally, or to my goddess side?" Georgia asked.

"Both" Javik said, Georgia gave him an odd look before he spoke. "I want you to bring my people back from the dead." Miranda and Georgia stared blankly at him, completely shocked.

"Why?" Miranda managed to ask.

"The galaxy is finally rid of the Reapers and is enjoying a 'golden age' of unparalleled peace, and I am alone, knowing that my people almost had this peace." Javik stared at the sculpture as he spoke. "If it wasn't for that splinter group, our equivalent of Cerberus, then you would all be Prothean, enjoying a Prothean golden age."

"but don't you see that's why bringing them back would be a bad idea." Miranda pleaded with Javik, as Georgia fell silent. "They wouldn't accept this balance of the different races, your people strived to be the greatest power in the galaxy with everyone under them. If they came back, they'd wage war to put their control on the galaxy, and likely lose again."

"The Protheans didn't die" Georgia said coldly.

"I am the only one of my kind breathing general" Javik said. "I am in the prime of my life, and there is no woman to produce my heirs."

"You're not the last" Georgia said, but Javik wasn't paying attention.

"I just want one Prothean to procreate with, not our entire emp…what?" Javik froze when he heard Georgia's statement.

"There are other Protheans out there, alive." Georgia said pointing up at the sky. "They survived the Prothean apocalypse, and have survived all this time."

"In stasis?" Liara butted in, excited by the idea. "Sorry, couldn't help but overhear."

"No, they're living, breathing, right now!" Georgia said, the excitement was building in her as well.

"How did they survive? Why did they not conquer the galaxy after the Reapers left?" Javik said, grabbing Georgia and shaking her.

"Their ship crashed on a fringe planet, they lived off the land and, devolved mentally over the generations." Georgia said, the hope dying more and more as she spoke.

"We have to go to them, bring them up to date, and welcome them into the galaxy!" Javik said, marching toward the Normandy docking hatch, dragging Georgia. She broke his hold and stopped him.

"We need Council authority before we do anything, plus I have children to think about." Georgia explained. "I can't just go running off, doing whatever I please."

"Why not, it works for me" Hackett said as he entered the house, unannounced. He bizarrely wasn't in military garb and walked up to Georgia and didn't salute her.

"Admiral" Miranda said saluting.

"That's why I'm here" He said sternly, as the crew gathered around. "I'm retiring at the end of the month." There were several gasps at the news, Georgia was again left speechless.

"Who will replace you?" Garrus asked quickly.

"That is as of yet undecided, but the favourites are Mr Moreau and the Asari Fleet Admiral." Hackett said, looking at Joker who went pale.

"Why me?" he spluttered.

"You are the most experienced pilot in the galaxy, with years of first-hand experience of the wars." Hackett said stepping toward him. "You may only be a pilot, but I was of low rank before I was made Admiral."

"Joker as Grand Admiral of the assembled Council fleets, what a load of shit!" Jack exclaimed before laughing.

"Shut it Jacqueline!" Georgia yelled, Jack snarled but was silent. "Is Joker more likely to be chosen over the Asari?" Hackett nodded, Jeff gulped nervously.

"Well, if you're chosen Jeff, I will create VI based on my personality to help you" EDI said patting him on the back, he smiled weakly.

"Why not Garrus? He's got more experience than me, or Tali, she was an Admiral in the Quarian Fleet." Joker said desperately.

"Primarch Vakarian has already got a great responsibility to his own people, and Ms Vas Normandy has been permanently assigned to Shepard, by the Quarian Government." Hackett said sternly. "I was sent to retrieve you, the Council wish to speak to you in person." He gestured to the door, where a shuttle was waiting outside. EDI gave him a gentle shove and he followed Hackett to the shuttle, but Javik stopped them by the door.

"I wish to speak to the Council, I believe my people are still alive" Javik said to Hackett. Steven nodded and Javik saluted Georgia and quickly hoped on the shuttle.

"I best go as well, my term as Primarch begins at the end of the week, I have lots to prepare for." Garrus said slowly, clearly feeling awkward about leaving now. "I'll be in touch though." With that he quickly left as well, leaving the crew in a stunned, speechless silence.


	36. Last of the American Girls

Last of the American Girls.

Georgia was stunned, in the space of ten minutes, she had lost Garrus, Joker and Javik to different priorities. Joker was now in line to succeed Hacket, Garrus was the next Primarch of the Turian Hierarchy, and Javik was off to seek council aid in contacting the lost colony of Protheans. This left the house with only three male crew members, and two of the three were infants.

"You okay Geo?" Miranda asked, cautiously approaching Georgia, who was standing by the front door, seemingly frozen, as the rest of the crew had dispersed after Hackett's shuttle had taken off.

"Last time I was frozen like that, you had left to spend the last three months apart from me, so it takes a lot to stun me like that." Georgia chuckled, noting how Miranda's gold eyes were studying her carefully.

"You're a soldier Geo; you've survived two wars and events that would traumatise most normal people." Miranda said hugging Georgia, "it's no surprise that it takes a lot to stun you."

"You think Joker can cut it as Grand Admiral?" Georgia asked, as they entered the lounge where everyone was now seated, chatting, reading and relaxing in the comfortable room.

"I think he'll struggle to live up to Hackett's standard, but he has experience on the front lines and a soldier's eye to situations." Ashley said, her eyes reading a datapad novel.

"I will assist however possible, although a goddess' touch may be needed general." EDI said, Georgia noted that everyone's eyes were now on her.

"If he prays for divine assistance, I'll do what I can" Miranda said, alleviating the tension from Georgia. "Georgia made me responsible for answering the prayers that were weighing on her mind."

"So you answer prayers?" Jack said sceptically.

"Yes, and your constant prayers for 'tits that rival Miranda's' have not gone unheard by me." Miranda scalded Jack, who blushed and ran a hand through her long black hair nervously. "Be nice and I'll grant it." Jack snarled and stormed away.

"Easy Miri, we don't want to upset potential converts" Georgia whispered, but the comment made Miranda burst into fits of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Aria asked coldly, the question killed her giggling fit.

"Miri doesn't believe that you'd all convert to worshipping me" Georgia chuckled; the other crew members raised eyebrows at their general's bizarre comment.

"Would you want us constantly worshipping you?" Tali asked quickly.

"Well, not constantly." Georgia said, smiling at the thought.

"The Normandy crew is more like a family than a religious cult, and you're the parents in that family." Liara said flatly, "worshipping you as our god would ruin the dynamic." She hesitated to see if others agreed with her, when the others murmured their agreement she continued. "But, in private I'll quite happily worship you day and night, you've taken me from a simple archaeologist to one of the two most powerful underworld bosses in the galaxy, with the other as my bondmate." Aria opened her mouth to argue the point, but quickly agreed.

"What's Aethyta think of Aria?" Miranda asked, already knowing the real answer.

"I'm not sure; we haven't really spoken in months." Liara said nervously, her eyes flashing to Aria for support.

"She's happy you've settled down with someone that makes you happy" Georgia said slowly.

"But, like any mother, she hopes you've made the right choice" Miranda added. "She prays you two stay together more than anything else." Aria chuckled, but Liara smiled with teary eyes.

"Thank you for that honest information, my goddesses," Liara said, before grabbing Aria's wrist and dragging her off, back to their room on the Normandy.

"It's best not to ask what they're up to, you'll never look at them in the same way again" Georgia said, blocking off her mind to their activities, despite Liara repeatedly yelling 'goddess'. The remaining crew members remained fairly quiet, continuing to read, chat privately or just enjoy the relaxed atmosphere, which the Shepard's house provided the Normandy war veterans.

"General, is what you said to Liara true?" Samara asked after a short pause. "Is her 'father' happy with her choice of bondmate?"

"Yes she is, she knows that as the Shadow Broker, she can't really hope for a perfect lover for her daughter" Georgia explained. "Though Aethyta naturally has concern about the Pirate Queen of Omega being with her young daughter."

"Of course general, as a mother myself I understand the matriarch's concerns" Samara smiled, caressing her daughter's scalp crests as she spoke. "Though unlike Aethyta, I will now live to see my girls grow old. Thanks to your godly blessing."

"And thanks to you we can actually have a life and a family" Falare added, smiling at Georgia whilst she relaxed against her mother's side. "Even Morinth is happy to have that opportunity." Morinth looked up from her datapad novel and smiled curtly. "I've even found someone who suits me perfectly." Samara tensed and looked surprised down at Falare.

"Who?" Samara asked quickly. Falare answered by standing up and walking over to Ashley, and sitting beside her. This move made Samara smile, "I can understand how you two found each other, you were raised in different worlds and cultures, your faith is what binds you." Ash smiled at Samara and took the opportunity to wrap her arm around Falare. "What about you Morinth? You found someone?" Morinth shrugged.

"Still adjusting to having who I fuck survive the mating, may be a while before I find someone mother" Morinth said, not taking her eyes off her novel. "And I won't until I'm sure they're right for me, have no fear of that." Samara kissed her daughter on the head, and put an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you, since Shepard spared you on Omega; you've changed and grown from a primal killer to an intellectual equal to your sister." Samara said confidentially, her pride visible in her eyes.

"Well, I'm sure two and a half years in solitary confinement helped that change" Kasumi said, momentarily appearing behind Ash, before disappearing again.

"Excuse me one moment" Georgia said, getting up and leaving the lounge. Once out of sight she walked out into the back garden, and the large pool that hid the Normandy underneath. She stood there until she suddenly lunged out and grabbed thin air. "No more sneaking around" Georgia grunted as she picked up the invisible Kasumi and threw her into the pool, the stealth field generator dying as water surged through it.

"Spoilsport!" Kasumi spluttered as she surfaced and swam to the edge. "You like to ruin people's fun?"

"No, but your sneaking around is pointless, there are no enemies here." Georgia said, helping Kasumi out of the pool and helping her out of her damp, sparking cat suit. Kasumi strode back into the house, completely naked, as Georgia laid her soaked cat suit out to dry in the sun. As Georgia re-joined the others in the lounge, Kasumi had wrapped herself in a towel and sat down on the same sofa as Samara and Morinth.

"Happy now?" Kasumi asked sarcastically, as she dried off her dark purple, tailbone length hair, which she had pushed back behind her ears.

"Well, you're not hiding from your friends and remaining isolated" Miranda chided. "And if I'm honest, you're a very attractive woman, I don't understand why you hide under that suit."

"Because I wouldn't be a very successful thief if I was bare butt naked for my heists" Kasumi said, sounding like a whining child. "Plus, people would know who to watch out for if they saw my face."

"But you're not a wanted thief when on the Normandy, or here in our home. You don't need to hide away." Georgia said, trying to convince Kasumi they were right. "Do you understand where we are coming from?" Kasumi nodded and skulked away to find something more casual to wear. As Kasumi left, Jack returned, and leapt on to the sofa between Miranda and Georgia.

"Why's Kasumi naked?" Jack said as she muscled her way between the two Shepards.

"Because I threw her into the pool to destroy her stealth field generator, and stop her sneaking around" Georgia said, pushing Jack out of the way and wrapping an arm around Miranda.

"Huh, think you went a bit overboard, she's muttering about hacking into some of the appliances in the house to get revenge." Jack said, accepting the failed attempt to try and annoy her commander and general.

"Well, when she does, she'll learn that I don't like being fucked with" Georgia said, her confidence overflowing at this point. Miranda rushed off at this point to check on the triplets, returning minutes later carrying James and John III.

"Could you get Jaina, they're awake and need feeding." Miranda said urgently, Georgia sighed and walked upstairs, finding Jaina awake and overjoyed at her mother picking her up and bouncing her in her arms. Georgia carried her downstairs and sat beside Miranda, who had been joined on the sofa by Sha'ira, who was also breast feeding her baby.

"Keelah this is awkward" Tali said, trying to avert her eyes from the three ladies breast feeding the four babies.

"No it's not Tali, the act of breast feeding is a completely natural act for most species and races in the galaxy" EDI said, watching the act with mild fascination.

"Quarians don't…didn't breast feed" Tali corrected herself, remembering that her people were no longer reliant on the suits to survive.

"They did once, and will again Tali." Georgia said affirmatively. "Just give it time" Georgia's eyes travelled down to her daughter suckling from her.

"It's a bonding act more than anything, knowing you provided nutrition for your child and them suckling from you subconsciously connect to their mother" Samara said, seeming to remember when her three daughters were at that age.

"It's a foreign concept to me, but I see its merits" Tali admitted, realising she was a minority in her point of view.

"Considering I forced Kasumi to change into something less secretive, I'm wondering why you continue to wear your suit?" Georgia asked, noting that the question made Tali blush behind her visor.

"I'm just used to wearing it…hard to break the habit" Tali said nervously.

"Surely it would be simpler to wear clothes like we do, certainly a lot less to do in the morning and evening" Miranda said as Georgia helped her put her bra back on.

"What would I wear? I only have two suits to choose from" Tali complained.

"Not anymore!" Georgia said, she focused on Tali and snapped her fingers. Instantly Tali's enviro-suit was replaced by a matching dark purple jacket with a light purple shirt underneath, and slender black skinny jeans.

"Keelah" "Goddess" "Oh my god" the group exclaimed at the radical change, and Tali looked at her bare hands and hooves that poked out from her new outfit. Tali's light violet skin and glowing green eyes was framed by her long, bushy dark purple hair.

"Thank you general, I don't know what else to say" Tali said, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I have long wanted to experience the galaxy without wearing my suit."

"Nice to see you out of your shell Tali" Kasumi said, sitting down next to her, wearing another cat suit, but she had purposefully cut the hood off and let her long hair run down her back.

"You too Kasumi" Tali said smiling at the thief, who seemed to share her genetically purple hair.

"And you say that you wouldn't worship me" Georgia laughed, reclining on the sofa with Jaina sitting on her lap, looking around at the many aliens sitting on the other sofas. "Even when I perform miracles."

"Shove it Shepard!" Jack snarled, trying hard not to swear with the babies in the room. "You're asking for trouble!" Georgia smiled and focused on Jack, watching as moments later the ex-convict's breasts grew until they were the same size as Miranda's had been before her pregnancy.

"There you go! Breasts to rival Miranda's, happy now?" Georgia gloated, as Jack stared down in disbelief at her enlarged chest.

"I…" Jack stuttered, her new breasts were heavily restricted by the leather jacket she was wearing tight around her torso. "Thanks, but next time don't make it so public!" Jack snarled at Georgia before readjusting her jacket to accommodate her enlarged bosom.

"Anytime Jack, anytime" Georgia laughed, as she settled against Miranda, their triplets sitting happily on their lap, playing with their siblings, Shai'ria or a crew member that knelt before them to play with them.


	37. Lady Cobra

Lady Cobra.

That evening came around surprisingly quickly, and the evening meal was provided by Ashley and Falare, as they all sat down to eat, Georgia performed another miraculous feat, shifting Tali's body at a molecular level so she could eat and drink non-dextro food. Tali was overjoyed at being able to eat normal food like everyone else, and even something as simple as hearty bangers and mash with thick gravy was a whole new experience for Tali.

"What would your people think of you being able to eat non-dextro food Tali?" Ashley asked as she watched the Quarian eagerly devour the food she had prepared for them, not caring about getting gravy stains on her new purple jacket.

"they'd ask how she overcame the radical difference and marvel at the 'miracle' Ash" Falare replied on Tali's behalf, who was too busy eating the food to talk about it. "Though if she keeps up eating like that, she'll bulk up a bit." There was a smattering of polite laughter as everyone enjoyed the delicious food.

"Think Garrus would want to convert?" Jack asked whilst chewing on a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"If Tali shows she enjoys eating normal food in front of him, maybe" Samara surmised, "which shouldn't be difficult if she enjoys everything like she's enjoying this fine meal." Tali paused and smiled at the others, a small trickle of gravy at the corner of her mouth.

"Sorry, I'm really enjoying it." Tali said quickly. "So many more flavours and sensations than dextro food. And as for what my people would think, you're right about marvelling at the miracle, and long to convert as well."

"That could be arranged," Georgia chuckled, putting her knife and fork together and leaning back in her chair.

"No!" Tali exclaimed, also showing she was done eating. "If you suddenly convert everyone to eating non dextro products it would raise too many questions and complaints. I'd suggest creating a pill that alters the Quarian palate to being able to digest normal food."

"That sounds rather tricky" Miranda said.

"Not really, advertise it as that, when in actuality it basically does what Geo did to me" Tali smiled, "it'll be a lot more popular than forcing it upon us, as long as it is voluntary."

"I'll contact Karin and Chloe, they can pretend they created it, and be the ones to market and sell it from the Citadel." Georgia said, as everyone was now finished eating. "But for now I shall bid you goodnight" she bowed and walked toward the Normandy docking hatch.

As she wandered the empty ship, she was reminded of the last time she had seen the ship this quiet, after the Collectors had abducted most of the crew, the memory made her shudder, before continuing her inspection. The reason for the random inspection was an uneasy feeling that had been sitting in the pit of her stomach since her mind had discovered the long lost Prothean colony, on the edges of known space. Something didn't seem right about it, the last long lost thing on the edge of known space had given her the Leviathan band, with her new godly powers, so her fears were natural. Whenever she tried to visualise the colony, something stopped her, no matter how hard she focused, the colony remained unknown to her, and this disturbed her more than anything else.

Her musing on the mysterious colony, was interrupted by the distinctive sound of movement in the ship, she used her extrasensory abilities and instantly knew who it was, and where they were.

"Kasumi" she said under her breath, the little thief was trying to get revenge for the pool incident earlier. 'I know just how to put her in line' Georgia thought, moving quickly to the engineering deck.

She walked calmly down to the reinforced undersection of the engineering deck, which Jack now called home, she felt it the perfect place to bait and catch Kasumi. Acting the part of inspecting the ship, whilst it was unoccupied and the engines off, Georgia wandered into Jack's compartment and pretended to be inspecting the inside for any damage.

"Gotcha!" Kasumi said triumphantly, shutting the door and locking it. Georgia focused and she was instantly behind Kasumi. "What the…" she exclaimed as Georgia grabbed her and threw her through the sealed door, into the compartment, followed by Georgia.

"Can't outsmart the all-knowing Kasumi, now you are trapped in here." Georgia gloated as Kasumi scrambled to get out. "The lock is a manual design, therefore completely unhackable." Kasumi collapsed against the door in defeat.

"What are you going to do now?" Kasumi sulked; Georgia picked her up by the hood and laid her on her front, on Jack's bed. In one fluid motion she ripped off Kasumi's cat suit, leaving her completely naked again. "Shep? What are you doing?"

"Making sure you fall in line, say ah!" Georgia said, staying behind Kasumi as she quietly and quickly pulled her cock out of her trousers.

"Ahhh, argh!" Kasumi said as a ball-gag appeared in her mouth and fastened around her head, and she felt her hands and feet bound into place, before something hot pressed against her tight folds.

"You going to behave, or do I have to make you?" Georgia said as she rubbed her cock against Kasumi's delicate folds. Kasumi moaned into the ball-gag, Georgia took that as the latter and quickly sheathed herself inside the thief, making her wail into the gag as Georgia's large member speared into her tightness without warning or preparation.

"Mmmm!" Kasumi moaned as she was impaled on her general's large cock. As Georgia began to thrust into her tightness from behind at a fairly savage pace, Kasumi moaned and wailed in both pain and pleasure. She had never had something so big inside her before, and it had been a while since she had had sex with anyone, the last man being Keiji, but he paled in comparison to Georgia's cock. The sensation of being filled so completely quickly made her climax on Georgia's thrusting cock.

"You kinky little slut!" Georgia grunted as she released the holds on Kasumi and flipped their positions around, so Kasumi was riding her cock. "I knew you were into domination, I never guessed you'd like it this much." Kasumi moaned into the ball-gag, each bounce made her pert breasts jiggle and her long purple hair tickle Georgia's inner thigh. Suddenly the ball-gag was gone, and chains grabbed Kasumi's hands and bound them to Georgia's chest.

"Shep!" Kasumi moaned as she continued to bounce on her general's hard cock, as it pounded her pussy. "Don't stop! It feels so good!"

"You going to behave yourself, or do I have to make these sessions a regular occurrence?" Georgia grunted as she began to slam upward into Kasumi's downward bounces.

"Anything Shep! I haven't felt like this in so long, i…argh!" Kasumi screamed as she experienced a more powerful orgasm, her juices spraying over Georgia's thrusting cock. "I'll behave, I'll worship the ground you walk on, just please don't stop!" Georgia smiled and would have been happy to oblige her needs, but she felt a build-up in her loins and didn't want to risk impregnating Kasumi with a demi-god.

"On your knees and open wide!" Georgia commanded, the bindings vanished and Kasumi scrambled off Georgia's cock and knelt on the floor, with her mouth open. Georgia pushed her cock into Kasumi's mouth and after a few quick thrusts, exploded in her mouth.

"MMM!" Kasumi moaned in surprise as her mouth was filled with warm semen, she swallowed what she could but some dribbled down her chin as Georgia pumped more into her. When she stopped firing her semen into Kasumi's mouth she pulled out and looked down at the semen-dribbling thief.

"Sorry, guess you had more of an effect on me than I thought" Georgia laughed as Kasumi swallowed what was in her mouth, and wiped the excess away with her hand.

"No problem Shep, if I let a little semen upset me after that, I wouldn't be much of a 'kinky little slut' would I?" Kasumi said cheerfully, getting up and kissing Georgia on the cheek. "I'll worship you until my dying breath for that wonderful sex, my goddess." She whispered, before sliding back into her cat suit. Georgia focused and it split into two separate pieces, a jacket and the skin-tight trousers.

"Don't forget, you promised to be a bit more sociable now" Georgia said as the door swung slowly open.

"Yes m'lady" Kasumi said as she skipped away.


	38. Paper Lanterns

Paper Lanterns.

The next day was marked by the sudden launch of a pill that could let Turians, Quarians and other dextro-reliant races eat and drink normal produce. Though it was met with fierce opposition from the fat-cat Dextro companies and conservative minded individuals, the endorsements of Tali'zorah Vas Normandy, and Primarch Vakarian, ensured that it flew off the shelves, and netted the Normandy several billion galactic credits in the process.

With a fraction of the earnings, the ladies all went out on a shopping spree in London, the main aims to; get Tali and Kasumi a new wardrobe, some more clothes, supplies and toys for the four babies and to splash out on some more entertainment for the house and ship. After the first two hours, they had mainly managed to get supplies, clothes and toys for the babies.

"I'll take them back to the house, I think the little ones are tired" Sha'ira smiled as the four babies yawned in the four-seater pram Georgia had bought.

"Okay, I'll need help with the shopping though" Sha'ira said, Georgia signalled Kasumi who rushed to help.

"Return to us when you've helped her get the shopping on the shuttle." Georgia said as she was pulled into another shop by Orianna. To hide their gold eyes, Miranda and Georgia were wearing green contacts, as praying for their eyes to turn green, or wanting everyone to see them as having green eyes, had both turned up fruitless. After another couple of hours, it was just Tali, Samara and her daughters to find new clothes for, and the others returned home with their arms laden with bags full of clothes.

"General, I am not sure I need any clothes. What is wrong with what I wear?" Samara asked as she trailed down an aisle of clothes designed for more curvaceous women.

"Mom! You have numerous pairs of the same outfit, in four colours; black, red, green and blue." Falare sighed, as she was two aisles over, looking at more manly clothing.

"Sis is right; you need to branch out a bit more." Morinth said, perusing the same aisle as Falare.

"How about this?" Miranda said, pulling out a dress in Samara's size, and as expected was white with black backing. "try it?" Samara smiled and took it, before walking over to one of the changing rooms. Because of their status, the shop had let them look through it alone, the shop temporarily closed to allow them complete privacy.

"Wow!" Falare exclaimed a few minutes later, Georgia looked up and gasped. Samara's figure was perfectly captured by the form-fitting dress; its long, unmarked surface seemed to make her appear taller and thinner, whilst accentuating her cleavage with a low 'V'. If it wasn't for Tali, Miranda and Orianna, Georgia swore she'd take Samara then and there. "Any more like it?" Falare asked, her eyes welded to her mother in the dress.

"Something less formal would be ideal" Morinth commented and Samara nodded her agreement, before gliding back into the changing room.

Another hour passed, and Samara, Miranda, Falare, Morinth and Orianna finished their shopping and left, heading for the departure point that Steve had arranged that morning.

"Keelah this is harder than I imagined" Tali sighed as she put down another item she wasn't happy wearing. "I understand those old human jokes about men hating shopping and not realising how 'difficult' it is."

"Well, you're not used to being so exposed" Georgia said, handing her a long sleeve shirt with an intricate pattern on the sides and arms, with a matching pair of trousers. "Try this, and we'll head for a shop I often buy clothes from, they cater to people who prefer to cover up more of their body."

"Thanks Shepard, glad you understand" Tali smiled as she pulled the curtain across the changing cubicle.

"Everything alright general?" an assistant asked, cautiously approaching the respected client.

"We're fine, my Quarian friend is having trouble finding something she likes" Georgia smiled at the attendant.

"I understand completely general. The market hasn't really opened up to Quarians who have adapted to life outside those suits" the attendant said sympathetically.

"But as you probably saw, the others had no problem" Georgia chuckled.

"We're happy to provide for such acclaimed war heroes, we've even extended a discount for your sterling service" the attendant was starting to get on Georgia's nerves.

"No discount necessary, we're happy to pay the normal price like everyone else" Georgia said, the attendant nodded and quickly scurried away. "You okay in there Tali?" Georgia pushed the curtain aside a crack and felt her jaw hit the floor at the sight.

Tali was completely naked, her skin seeming to glisten in the artificial light. Her breasts were small, perfectly shaped mounds of lavender coloured flesh with dark purple nipples capping them off, and above her thin slit was a patch of dark violet fuzz. Tali seemed to be staring at herself in the mirror, and when she noticed Georgia peaking at her naked form and blushed before quickly covering her intimate areas.

"Shepard!" she squeaked, Georgia slid into the cubicle and Tali looked more flustered. "What are you doing?"

"Tali you're beautiful!" Georgia breathed, gently encouraging Tali to put her arms down, as she took in her delicate form. "Why are you not comfortable revealing more of yourself?" Tali turned and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I guess I can't yet accept that now people can see the real me, not the suit" Tali said, her three fingers caressing her sides. "I'm not used to being so…vulnerable."

"You're not vulnerable revealing yourself to the world, well, not like this" Georgia chuckled, and Tali let a timid laugh, not quite comfortable at Georgia seeing her completely naked. "It's not weakness to let the real you be open to the world, I mean look at Samara, she wonders the galaxy with her cleavage on show, and she's one of the strongest people on the ship."

"But Samara has years of experience behind her." Tali complained. "I'm still young, and used to living in the suit. I can't really get used to people seeing the real me."

"The REAL you isn't in your appearance, it's just a shell. Your personality is the real you, how you portray yourself to the world, how you let people see you." Georgia said, turning Tali around to face her. "Look at me, my body would have people yelling 'freak' at me if I let what people think drag me down."

"Because of your replaced limbs?" Tali asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at the metal arm.

"Even before that, when I was little, I WAS called a freak, because I was different genetically to every other girl" Georgia said, her eyes connecting with Tali's. "But I didn't let it bother me, I shrugged it off and made something of myself, without letting other people's opinions get the better of me."

"We're like paper lanterns my mum once said" the attendant said as she walked past. "Our bodies hold the flame of our personality as we float through life…" the voice trailed off as the attendant walked out of earshot.

"…we float through life; not letting anything put us down until we burn out." Georgia finished, recognising the fairly modest sentiment.

"What's a paper lantern?" Tali asked, snapping out of her reverie and slowly putting on the mauve long sleeve shirt and matching trousers.

"Essentially a paper bag with a candle inside, quite big in the far east." Georgia summarised. "Often represent hope or light." As Tali finished dressing in the mauve outfit, Georgia felt her jaw drop again, the outfit suited her perfectly, covering her arms and legs, but defining her slender form perfectly.

"What do you think Georgia?" Tali asked, looking at her general for approval.

"I think you look amazing in it, I'm sure the others will agree." Georgia said smiling; Tali smiled back and looked at herself in the mirror.

"It does suit me, and it doesn't show much of me off, leaving plenty to the imagination." Tali assessed herself in the mirror, twisting and turning her hips to take all of it in. "It's perfect!"

"Excellent, put your jacket and boots on and we'll pay 'n' go." Georgia said, grabbing Tali's normal clothes and shoving them in a bag. Tali blinked, slightly confused and unused to the customs of shopping, before putting her boots on and slipping her jacket on, which also matched the mauve outfit.

"Find what you were looking for?" the cashier asked as Georgia approached.

"Yes, how much for the top and trousers my friend is now wearing?" Georgia asked, the cashier looked at Tali and quickly typed in the products, before Georgia paid and they left the store. Tali asked they leave the rest of the shopping until another time, and Georgia agreed. They quickly arrived at the shuttle, and Cortez was leaning against the outside waiting for them.

"Hey General, and Tali? Wow!" Steve said as the two women approached, he hadn't really got a good look at Tali earlier, but now it was just her and Georgia, and he was blown away by her natural form, complimented by the outfit she was wearing.

"Thank you Steve." Tali said as they hoped on board.


	39. Last Night On Earth

Last Night on Earth.

"Straight back to the house?" He asked as he fired up the engines.

"Not straight there, mind if we make a detour?" Georgia asked, Steve nodded. "I'll handle it, take too long otherwise." Before Steve could enquire, the shuttle took off, and flew straight out of the atmosphere, as the shuttle's speed reached unnatural levels, the windows went white, and Georgia suddenly stopped the shuttle. They opened their eyes, and straight away it was clear they weren't on earth anymore.

"Where on Earth are we?" Steve said, looking out at the rocky, landscape, dotted with alien buildings, and hundreds of tower blocks off in the distance.

"Rannoch! But why?" Tali smiled at seeing her home-world again, but looked at Georgia for an explanation.

"You need the support of one of your people, before you accept wearing more human clothing, so I brought us here, Steve, we won't be long." Georgia said, opening the door, to reveal a small, modern building with a roof garden on the edge of a cliff. Georgia and Tali walked over to the door and pressed the doorbell. The door was answered moments later by a tall, purple Geth Prime.

"State your business." It stated.

"This is creator Tali'zorah and General Shepard, here to see Admiral Shala'Raan Vas Rannoch." Georgia said, the Geth bowed to them and bid them enter. Inside Georgia was surprised to see how much the house resembled a ship interior. Everything was made of various metals, with some cloth or other surfaces dotted about, the purple prime walked out of sight after bidding them to sit at the dining table.

"Why here?" Tali asked in a hushed tone.

"She's the closest thing you have to family here on Rannoch, it seemed the logical solution." Georgia replied.

"I concur general, if anyone can help young Tali, it is me" Shala'Raan said as she entered the room. Unlike Tali she still wore her suit, but the visor and hood had been removed, revealing her pale purple skin and stunning white hair.

"Auntie Raan" Tali beamed, hurrying over to hug her.

"Good to see you too Tali, it's been a long two years." Raan said, before shaking hands with Georgia. "You too general, congratulations on the triplets."

"Thanks Raan, they're doing great." Georgia smiled as they all sat at the table; the prime marched off to get drinks.

"I'm guessing this is a business call, and that you're not planning on staying?" Raan asked.

"Afraid so, we sort of left Earth without warning, and we will be missed if we leave it too long." Georgia said apologetically.

"Of course, I also have other matters to attend to. It's been two years and only a quarter of the fleet has been cannibalised to build housing on Rannoch." Raan said, pointing out the window at the towers in the distance, "with ninety per cent of the population able to live without the suits, but many choose to wear them like this."

"That's quite a feat" Georgia said, impressed by their progress. The Prime brought a tray of three glasses and a deep blue drink, it served them equal amounts before leaving to tend to other tasks. "I'm guessing that's the Prime that said you could live on Rannoch?"

Raan nodded, "he's been my advisor and companion during the rebuilding. But let's get down to business, why are you here?"

"Tali's nervous about dressing in more 'revealing' clothes, and though she's happy with this outfit, she's unsure about what people will think of her." Georgia explained, Tali averted her eyes from Raan, instead focusing on her drink.

"Oh Tali, there's nothing to be worried about," Raan said slowly, catching Tali's gaze. "You're happy to be naked in a suit that hugs your figure, more than those human clothes that obscure your form?" Tali blushed. "You shouldn't worry about the world around you; instead focus on what YOU and you alone think of your choice of clothes."

"Thank you Raan, glad you believe in me" Tali said, her eyes fixed on her drink.

"Everyone around you believes in you, your fellow crew members, your general and me all believe that you are doing what you want to, wearing what you want is a part of that" Raan said, her hands clasping Tali's.

"She's right Tali, we all support you, and we're happy you're venturing beyond the suit." Georgia said, putting her hands on top of Raan's. "Hell, you've even switched to eating normal food." Raan raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"So that pill does work?" Raan exclaimed in surprise. "I assumed the claim that you were backing it was false, the thing doesn't seem possible."

"It's possible" Georgia said warmly, "Tali ate a large serving of sausages and mashed potatoes last night because of it." Raan smiled warmly.

"And there's your proof Tali" Raan said smiling at Tali. "You're general is proud of you for eating human food, and I'm guessing she's also proud of you for wearing human clothing. You're becoming an individual Tali, be proud of what you're doing, not scared of what others will think, because I can guarantee it'll primarily be jealousy they didn't do it first."

"Thanks auntie" Tali said as she finished her drink. "Is this?" she asked after realising it had a familiar taste.

"Water from Rannoch's streams, yes. It was the lifeblood of our people centuries ago, and it has returned to that for us again." Raan explained, swirling her glass before drinking it. "Not the same as Earth water, but it's certainly good for us. What do you think general?"

"Unlike Earth water it's got a distinct flavour, and it is certainly good for you" Georgia said as she finished her glass.

"You have one glass and you know it's healthy?" Raan chuckled; Georgia leant over and removed her contacts. "Keelah!" Raan exclaimed at seeing Georgia's gold eyes. "What happened to you?"

"Its complicated, basically…" Tali started, but Georgia interrupted by switching Raan's suit for a matching turtle neck jumper and baggy trousers.

"I'm goddess of the galaxy" Georgia said, quickly switching Raan back to her life suit.

"Please don't tell anyone, we're trying to keep it secret, and she wouldn't show you if she wasn't sure she couldn't trust you to keep the secret." Tali said quickly as Georgia put her contacts back in.

"I understand completely" Raan said, after taking in the sudden outfit changes, "I won't tell anyone, thank you for trusting me with such a secret." The Prime then strode back into the room.

"Admiral Raan, the other admirals request your presence at once" It said in a flat tone. "They say it is urgent."

"Thank you Prime, I wont be long." Raan said standing up, followed by Georgia and Tali. "Sorry to cut it short, but they wouldn't say it was urgent without good reason."

"We understand" Tali said, hugging her 'aunt' again. "We'll keep in contact this time."

"I'll also make sure you come and visit Earth when your free, I'm sure Miranda would be happy to finally meet you." Georgia said as Raan pulled her into a hug, before they walked to the door.

"And I look forward to that day, farewell General, farewell Tali'zorah." Raan said, opening the door for them. "May you both be safe until next we meet."

"You too" Georgia said as the door closed. They walked back to the shuttle and in a flash they were back in Earth's atmosphere, landing at the house moments after leaving Rannoch.

"Where have you two been?" Miranda greeted them with as the door opened.

"Had a quick trip to Rannoch, Tali needed a confidence boost." Georgia said plainly as they entered. "Why, how long we been gone?"

"Couple of hours, but EDI lost track of the shuttle half an hour ago, which got us worried.

"Sorry, but I had to help Tali with her fears, and as you can see it worked" Georgia said proudly as Tali strode past him and into the lounge, to the gasps of the other crew members.

"Wow Tali you look amazing!" Ash commented as Tali sat down and basked in the positive comments.

"Quite the change Tali, not bad" Jack said as she entered the room, bottle of beer in her hand. "What gives?"

"Georgia and auntie Raan told me I shouldn't be so concerned about what complete strangers think of me, it's my body, my appearance, I'll do as I want!" Tali boasted, the crew applauded and praised her for accepting this new way of thinking.


	40. Waiting

Waiting.

The next day passed with very little happening to break the pleasant, friendly atmosphere that permeated the house, Tali and Kasumi began to wear very revealing clothing, showing off more skin to the others and Kasumi in particular was far more sociable, chatting with Morinth and Aria about their criminal histories.

In the evening Georgia lay on the bed, after breast feeding John III and James whilst Miranda fed Jaina at the foot of the bed.

"I'm proud of you Geo" Miranda said as she burped Jaina.

"Why?" Georgia asked.

"Because," Miranda said as she lay Jaina in her cot and activated the mobile, before crawling up the bed toward her wife. "You haven't abused your power like I feared you would, instead you've used it to help others. First you made Kasumi and Tali more comfortable with displaying the real them, then you…gave Jack a bigger rack" they sniggered at the memory. "And yesterday you helped Tali become really comfortable with her new self; I'm so proud of you for resisting the urge to abuse your power and bend everyone to your will."

"It has been tempting, but it didn't feel right to me," Georgia said as Miranda straddled her waist.

"Do you know what you can and can't do yet? Have you got any limitations?" Miranda said, she unclipped her bra and let it fall away, throwing it to one side with a flick of the wrist.

"Haven't really tested myself, though it seems I can best relate it to that film again" Georgia said softly, as Miranda ground her crotch against Georgia's.

"Bruce Almighty? Why?" Miranda purred, leaning over and kissing Georgia's neck.

"Because I can't seem to influence free will, well, not completely any way" Georgia was finding it increasingly difficult to focus on anything but Miranda's provocative moves. "I mean I just suggested that the crew got up and said that line in unison, I didn't make them do it."

"So you can influence, but not control? Sounds like you'll put Liara out of a job" Miranda purred before kissing Georgia on the lips, her tongue sliding into her mouth with ease.

"Just enquiring, but why the sudden urge to fuck?" Georgia asked as Miranda kissed her way down Georgia's muscular body. Miranda stopped at the belly button and sighed.

"Because I've recently given birth to three kids after three months of refusing to have sex with my beloved wife, so I'm really horny right now, and seeing as we're both goddesses, I think we'll be able to satisfy my craving for your cock." Miranda said rather quickly. "Now shut up and enjoy it!" With that Miranda ripped off Georgia's boxers and wrapped her lips around Georgia's cock, deep throating it in the first move. Georgia lay there for five minutes while Miranda bobbed up and down on her nine inch cock, before she pulled Miranda level with herself and thrust into her tight folds.

"Oh goddess Miranda I've missed this!" Georgia exclaimed as she sheathed herself inside Miranda, letting her wife dictate their pace.

"Me too Geo, it's been far too long!" Miranda moaned as she rode Georgia's cock. "We should be quiet so we don't wake the babies" she breathed in Georgia's ear, but she had other ideas. In the blink of an eye they were lying on their bed, which was now located on the moon.

"Now we don't" Georgia chuckled, thrusting up into her wife when Miranda stopped to look around.

"How are still…Oh god Geo don't stop!" Miranda screamed as she rode an explosive climax, squirting Georgia's cock with her juices, she rode the incredible high for minutes, and when she started to come down, she became more energetic in her lovemaking. She rolled them over so Georgia was on top and wrapped her legs around her waist, using them to dictate a faster pace.

"We're goddesses Miri, we can breathe in space" Georgia grunted as she thrusted hard and fast into Miranda's pussy. Miranda quickly reached another climax, not as powerful as the last, but still enough to leave her temporarily dazed. As Georgia felt the pressure building, she quickly repositioned herself, so her cock was level with Miranda's mouth. She instantly understood and bobbed up and down until she came in her mouth. Miranda swallowed every load with ease and when she stopped, and pulled out, Miranda smiled up at her wife, love visible in her eyes.

"Thank you Geo" she breathed as Georgia collapsed on top of her. "I'm glad you're back." Georgia rolled to her wife's side and they lay there, looking up at the Earth.

"Just say if you want to go back, I'm quite happy to…what is that?" Georgia said, as something was coming into view above them, heading for Earth.

"Can't you tell?" Miranda said, slight hint of mocking in her tone.

"No, it's not registering, like its alien to even me?" Georgia said, trying to focus on the large shape moving quickly towards Earth. "Oh no…its Prothean!"

"What? You said the colony Javik went to investigate had devolved, how could that be Prothean?" Miranda asked, pointing at the ship, as the sunlight illuminated it, and several smaller ones around it.

"I don't know, I…oh crap" Georgia exclaimed as one of the smaller ships broke away and moved toward them, the tip seeming to glow orange. "Miri, hold on tight." As the ship fired at them, Miranda grabbed hold of Georgia and they instantly vanished, reappearing in their bedroom.

"EDI, alert the Alliance, incoming hostile Protheans, prepare for attack!" Miranda yelled, scooping up James and John III as Georgia grabbed Jaina.

"Protheans? Hostile?" Liara asked, as she was sitting in the living room.

"I don't understand it either but…" Georgia's sentence was cut off by a direct hit on the house, the entire first floor crumbled and fell. "Everyone to the Normandy, EDI get ready to take off!" Georgia yelled as the babies wailed. "We're going to need help!"

Miranda ran ahead, holding the boys close as she ran toward the Normandy docking hatch, Georgia and Liara right behind her. Suddenly she froze and screamed. "John?" Georgia hurried to her side and saw that she was only holding one baby.

"What happened?" Liara asked, as the hatch shook with another impact.

"I, I don't know, one minute he's in my arms then he's gone." Miranda sobbed, fear and upset etched on her face. Georgia handed Jaina and James to Liara.

"Get them on the Normandy and take off, we'll catch up!" Georgia said, Liara nodded and hurried down the hatch, as Miranda and Georgia walked slowly up the hatch.

"What did you do Georgia? Did you send my son somewhere by accident?" Miranda said, anger starting to build.

"No I did not, and he's our son." Georgia said, pulling Miranda into a hug. "We'll find him, I promise."

"Can you reach out with your mind and find him?" Miranda sobbed as they made it back into the ruined house.

"No, it's like he doesn't exist anymore…wait," Georgia said, stopping in the ruins. She looked up as the vast Prothean ship flew low in the atmosphere, heading for London.

"What, is he up there? Did they abduct him? Geo please tell me where is John?" Miranda was quickly breaking down at the sudden loss; Georgia held her close for support. At that moment the Normandy flew overhead, flying straight past the Prothean ship and away from Earth.

"General, I've detected several Prothean destroyers closing on your position, I recommend leaving immediately." EDI said over Georgia's omnitool.

"Not until I find our son!" Georgia replied.

"Alert: unidentified object earthbound, trajectory places it landing near you!" EDI said suddenly, Georgia looked up and saw something hurtling toward the house.

"Miri, jump!" Georgia said, making them run toward the pool. As the object crashed down with an almighty explosion, Georgia and Miranda dived into the pool, the water providing some protection from the explosion.


	41. Warning

Warning.

Georgia and Miranda burst to the surface, the grass around the pool in flames; the house was a fiery skeleton of its former self as the two dragged themselves from the pool.

"EDI? You still there?" Georgia coughed as she and Miranda sat on the side of the pool, trying to catch their breath. After leaping into the pool they had waited until they thought it safe to emerge.

"Affirmative general, I can hear you loud and clear. Do you wish to be 'beamed up'?" EDI asked.

"What?" Miranda said, taking deep breaths.

"It was a joke" EDI said flatly.

"Now's not the time EDI, Earth is under attack, and…" Georgia said but EDI interrupted her.

"It's just London that's got a capital ship above it, and it's not just Earth." EDI stated. "Every home world has a Prothean ship floating above the capital city."

"I didn't realise London was Earth's capital?" Miranda said quizzically.

"It recovered the quickest from the Reaper attack, and has the largest population." Georgia explained, "EDI what about the Citadel?"

"The Protheans tried but was destroyed when it jumped through the relay, it came out too close to a black hole" EDI reported.

"Right, so despite being out of contact for fifty thousand years, they know the Citadel had been rebuilt at the galaxy's core." Miranda said, as they began to scavenge the ruins for suitable clothes. "Any word from Javik?"

"Negative commander, he hasn't made contact since the attack." EDI stated. "Do you think he helped them, it would explain their knowledge of the New Citadel, and Earth's capital."

"They could have accessed the extranet and found that out, they were once more advanced than we are now, remember." Georgia said flatly, wanting to believe that Javik wasn't aiding the Prothean return. "The bigger question right now is how the hell they managed to hide an entire armada from the galaxy and the Reapers for fifty thousand years." Georgia recovered two dressing gowns and they quickly put them on.

"I want to know where my son went" Miranda yelled.

"Our son Miri, and I told you, it's like he doesn't exist, I can't feel his presence anywhere in the galaxy. I'm sorry." The two embraced each other and broke into tears.

"What was that object I detected heading for you?" EDI asked, Georgia looked around at the flaming ruins, to see a strange capsule in the center of the ruins. It was surrounded by the shattered glass that had made up the sculpture remembering Georgia's crash landing after ending the Reaper war, and she could make out the statue's right arm, poking out from underneath the capsule.

"I liked that sculpture" Miranda sobbed into Georgia's chest as she held her wife against her.

"EDI, its some kind of capsule, but not of any origin I recognise. Where are you?" Georgia asked.

"We're about to jump out of the system, Joker has commanded all available ships return to the Citadel." EDI replied, Georgia smiled, Joker had now become Grand Admiral of the Council Navy, which also meant Garrus was Primarch of the Turian Hierarchy.

"I'm guessing he's still complaining about the position?" Georgia chuckled.

"Correct, though he's getting help from the admirals, including a marriage proposal to the Asari Admiral." EDI hesitated before the last statement.

"Clever Asari, when he dies, she'll get the job" Miranda muttered.

"My thoughts exactly commander, though they do seem to have hit it off." EDI commented.

"EDI, tell Joker we'll be with him shortly, and we'll bring the capsule for further study." Georgia said, slowly moving her and Miranda toward the cold grey capsule.

"Understood. EDI out." EDI said before she hung up.

"Miri, I didn't tell EDI, but I think this capsule has John inside it." Georgia said quietly as they approached.

"What? How?" Miranda said, separating from Georgia and pacing around the capsule.

"I'm not sure, but it feels like he's inside, though different." Georgia said, reaching out and touching the cold metal. "Hold on, we need to get out of here!" Georgia spotted several ships closing in on them, all charging their cannons. Miranda grabbed on to Georgia's waist as she grabbed the capsule and focused on the Citadel, vanishing just as the Prothean Destroyers levelled the house's remains, the impact making the pool bottom cave, and the water flood the hangar underneath.

"General? How the hell did you get here?" Joker's voice said a moment later, and they opened their eyes to see Joker, Hackett, numerous Admirals and the Council staring at them in disbelief.

"Long story, but basically, the Protheans just levelled my house on Earth, and then this landed in the ruins, before the Protheans fired at me with multiple destroyers." Georgia said breathlessly, praying they'd ask how she crossed the galaxy in a few seconds at another time.

"Great, they know about Shepard, and what she's capable of, just how well informed are they?" Garrus exclaimed, Georgia hadn't noticed him as he was behind the Elcor admiral.

"EDI thinks Javik is aiding them" Miranda said, quickly making sure she was decent in front of so many dignified people.

"I am not Commander Shepard" Javik said, striding into the room, looking pissed. "How did you not know the fleet had survived general?"

"Another time Javik" Georgia said urgently, not wanting to reveal her true nature in front of so many.

"Shepard's right, we have to figure out what they want and ensure that trillions don't die in the process." Joker said authoritatively. Hackett smiled and stepped back from the war table, which was currently showing holographic images of numerous capital cities, all with the same shape ship hovering above the tall spires.

"They want the empire back" Javik said. "It's all they could want. And since the galaxy is united and equal in power, they likely believe they can take full control of everything in a swift attack on every capital, of every race."

"What will they do now Javik?" Joker asked, Georgia noted that the Asari admiral was standing very close to him.

"They will likely issue an order across the galaxy to either bow before them, or be annihilated, system by system." Javik's tone was steely and cold.

"Grand Admiral, all Reapers have returned, as well as all naval vessels from the Council races." An ensign yelled from below.

"What about the Normandy?" Joker and Georgia asked in unison.

"No response, we can't detect it on any incoming signals." The ensign replied.

"Keep searching!" Joker ordered, before turning back to the other admirals. "Suggestions?"

"Hold up inside the closed ward arms until they let their guard down?" The Salarian admiral immediately suggested.

"Do that, and they will annihilate billions to draw you out" Javik said, fury at the 'stupid' Salarian burning in his eyes.

"Draw them here and overwhelm them?" Han'Gerrel suggested quickly.

"Too obvious and they'll expect it" Javik stated.

"Instead of scalding our suggestions, why don't you suggest a strategy, they're your people you know them best. Tell us how to beat them." The Asari yelled at Javik, her biotics flaring.

"I thought you primitives were advanced enough to think for yourselves, that you wouldn't need me telling you what to do like a stupid child." Javik snarled, his own biotics flaring. "Or have I misjudged this cycle."

"Enough!" Joker yelled, stepping between the two, the room fell quiet. "This is what they'll really want, us panicking so much we turn on each other instead of them. We need to remain unified and throw everything at them, their ships aren't that different from Collector ships, and most of our ships are armed with weaponry that could cut through that."

"The Jester has a good point" Javik said.

"I remember you said that all Protheans used the same strategy for war" Georgia said, stepping into the conversation. "It's what meant you lost against the Reapers, what was it?" Javik spent the next hour explaining the Prothean battle strategy, and how the Reapers had beaten it.

"General, in the last fifty thousand years, they may have devised a new strategy, how can we…" Garrus began, but another ensign interrupted him.

"Admirals, we've got an unidentified broadcast, across all holo frequencies, we can't block it." the ensign said.

"On screen" Joker gulped as the large screen flickered into life. It immediately showed a purple skinned Prothean, with both Right eyes fused shut by a single scar on his face.

"It can't be…" Javik breathed, as the purple Prothean spoke, his voice deeper and more guttural than Javik's.

"Attention primitive races that 'rule' this cycle. I am the leader of the New Prothean Empire, and we've returned to reclaim our position in the galaxy." The Prothean said, staring into the camera so hard that Georgia felt like he was looking directly at her. "As you are aware, we have capital ships over every capital city on every home world, unless you submit to our rule within twenty four of your primitive hours, we will not hesitate in levelling every capital city. The Reapers are gone, you will submit or we will force you to kneel before us. Glory to the New Prothean Empire."

With that the image went black and the Admirals turned back to the war table, their faces pale by the prospect that now faced them.

"Javik, you recognise that asshole?" Joker asked.

"He is no rectal hole," Javik said, seemingly in awe of the Prothean who had just threatened genocide. "He was one of the greatest leaders of my people, a hero of the early phase of our war against the Reapers, an idol to the soldiers of my time."

"How did he survive the centuries, and the war?" Garrus asked.

"I do not know we believed he died in a glorious space battle against the Reapers" Javik said, still seemingly in awe of the Prothean.

"What happened in this space battle exactly?" Georgia asked, she had a theory, but prayed it wasn't true.

"The legend goes that he lead twenty capital ships, supported by over a hundred destroyers against the Reaper front line, in the old Citadel system, his flagship lead the charge, spear-heading through the Reaper front line, only retreating when Harbinger arrived with reinforcements" Javik said, his eyes aglow as he remembered the tale. "He, instead of retreating and being shamed, ordered all his ships to attack Harbinger, sending his ship against the Reaper and being destroyed on impact."

"Oh god no!" Georgia exclaimed.

"General?" Javik said, tilting his head slightly.

"I'm sorry Javik, but I don't think he sacrificed his fleet." Georgia said slowly. "I think he and his fleet did retreat into dark space, and that it's that very fleet that has returned now." Javik's eyes widened as the idea hit him.

"He was a symbol of hope, a hero to my people when the war turned against us!" Javik said, clearly not wanting to believe it, he backed away. "Are you saying that millions died following a false example general?" he roared and stepped forward, his body glowing green again.

"No, I suspect he sent one or two capital ships at Harbinger to cover his retreat, and the tale assumed he was on one of them." Georgia said, trying to comfort the Prothean. "But we won't know until we know how many capital ships he has, if he has all twenty, then the legend is a lie, if it's less, we can assume that the missing ones were destroyed in the battle." Javik snarled but agreed with the statement.


	42. The Saints Are Coming

The Saints Are Coming.

The Council War room broke for a brief recess, so Georgia and Miranda could slip into something less informal, and so Joker could consult the Council.

"General" Hackett said catching up with them as they headed for their apartment.

"Admiral" Georgia said instinctively.

"It's just Steven Hackett now, I'm officially retired." He smiled at her affectionately. "Rather poor timing in hindsight but it can't be undone now."

"You were only Grand Admiral for a short time, what forced you to retire?" Miranda asked.

"Age, my dear." Steven smiled. "I'm way past the normal age of retirement in the Alliance, but the war against the Reapers postponed it."

"Will you help with the transition?" Georgia asked as they stepped out of the lift, quickly walking toward the apartment.

"Joker surprisingly took to this assignment better than anyone expected, he's accepted the responsibilities and has come on in leaps and bounds as this new crisis has unfolded." Hackett said as they walked down the deserted street. "Though I will provide whatever aid I can, but only as an advisor." His omnitool started beeping insistently. "I'll see you back at the war room, I've got to take this" Steven said as he stopped and they kept going.

"You don't seem that worried that our son is missing, our ship, crew and our other two children are also missing" Miranda said hysterically as they walked into the apartment, and she followed Georgia to her bedroom.

"I am Miri, but there is a lot more at stake right now, the entire galaxy could face another war against a genocidal race" Georgia said as she put on her old military uniform, and handing another to Miranda. "And there's something familiar about that capsule, something that feels like John III to me."

"But how could that capsule contain John? Its nine feet high and four to five feet wide, which makes it far too big to contain a baby." Miranda said, struggling to fit her breasts into Georgia's jacket. "Little help" she said and Georgia focused and the jacket expanded slightly to accommodate her larger breasts.

"How do I look?" Georgia asked as she finished putting on her dress blues, Miranda finished shortly after and smiled.

"Better than we did in our dressing gowns" she chuckled before holding Georgia's hand, as they walked back to the war room. When they re-joined, Joker immediately walked them over to a private corner.

"Hey general, good to see you not half naked now" he said jovially as he walked them over. "Why haven't you wiped them out with your godly power?"

"That would make me as bad as the Reapers, or these genocidal Protheans!" Georgia exclaimed at Joker's suggestion. "Besides, there is more going on than we think, something was able to hide this armada from me, from the galaxy, even from the Reapers for fifty thousand years."

"Good point, what's with the capsule?" Joker said, moving the conversation forward.

"We're not sure." Georgia said their eyes fixed on the cold grey capsule, standing on the far side of the room.

"One moment our son vanishes without a trace, the next that thing falls from the sky, and Geo says that there's something similar to our son inside." Miranda said hysterically.

"Not similar, it is our son, but there's something off about him" Georgia corrected her. Before they could speak further, the Council signalled for the war council to resume, they joined the other admirals as a galaxy map appeared on the table.

"We've contacted all the home worlds" Dominic started, stepping forward from the other councillors. "Since the message, the Prothean capital ships have covered the cities in a large shield, emanating from the ship itself in every case. We've also learnt that there are a large group of Prothean ships amassing in the old Citadel system, clearly it's where they are likely strategizing from."

"A wise assumption human, they likely still see it as the center of galactic control, which also suggests that they do not know the current Citadel location." Javik said.

"Javik, you still haven't given us a name for this great war hero, who is now threatening genocide" Georgia stated.

"I do not know his name, only his image." Javik said abruptly, "his name was lost over the years that our war raged against the Reapers."

"Do you think he knows that the Reapers are our allies now?" Leviathan's representative said.

"No, if they haven't seen them, they'll think they are all dead." Javik smiled, "an advantage has appeared."

"Sir, incoming signal!" An ensign yelled excitedly.

"Who?" Joker asked.

"This is the Normandy, requesting permission to land, and recommend closing the ward arms after us." EDI said over the speakers, "we are being tracked." Alarms began to blare, and the numerous admirals began giving orders to their ships through the ensigns, the hologram shifted to show the Citadel, and numerous small dots moving into its arms.

"Bring everyone inside, all ships inside the ward arms!" Joker ordered, and the admirals complied. The small dots began to all move inside the Citadel arms, as another one appeared on the edge of the display.

"There's the old girl!" Miranda smiled, as the dot quickly moved toward the Citadel, as the arms slowly began to close.

"And there's the Protheans" Javik added as several larger dots appeared behind the Normandy, "They're here in force, likely wanting to remove our best hope of beating them."

"Well I'm right here!" Georgia mocked the holographic dots, which instantly doubled in number. "Crap!"

"They're almost home!" Miranda said as the last dot got closer and closer to the Citadel. As the arms finally closed, the dot vanished.

"Citadel to Normandy, come in. Citadel to Normandy, come in." Joker said aloud. Silence permeated the room, "did they make it? Did they get crushed? Are they trapped outside? what happened?"

"I don't know sir, the readings aren't clear" an ensign replied.

"If you've crushed my ship, I'm going to be pissed" Georgia growled at the ensigns.

"Georgia!" Miranda snapped.

"This is the Normandy, next time; don't do that until we're in range of the ward arms, you nearly crushed us." Ash said over the speakers. The room erupted in applause, Miranda and Georgia hugged each other, their ship, crew and two children on-board were safe.

"But where's John?" Miranda gasped, the room fell silent.

"You've lost your child?" The Asari admiral asked, showing genuine concern. Before Georgia could explain, the capsule made a loud bang and all eyes turned to face it. Another bang, and the smooth metal surface suffered a bulge, where something had punched it. Georgia, flanked by Garrus and Miranda stepped forward. Miranda flared her biotics, Garrus pulled an assault rifle out from under the war table and Georgia activated her tech armour, as another two bulges appeared on the capsule's front.

"Everyone stay back" Garrus ordered, as the Capsule seemed to break in two, before the front fell forward and steam billowed out.

"This is General Georgia Shepard of the Human Systems Alliance, representing the Galactic Council. I hereby order you to state your name, rank and intention!" Georgia commanded to the steam, feeling slightly silly until an armour clad figure stepped out. The figure was seven feet tall, clad completely in green armour and an orange visor, and strode forward until he was directly in front of Georgia, before he saluted and spoke.

"Sir, Spartan Sierra 117 of the United Nations Space Command, reporting for duty." The figure said before standing at ease and leaning forward to speak so only Georgia could hear, "Hello mom."

_...To Be Continued..._

_(Sierra Shepard)_

_-AN- Likely to be some time before I get around to writing the sequel, but please let me know what you think of this sequel bait, no flames please!_


End file.
